Hold My Hand
by DarkestLightOfHope
Summary: After being betrayed by the person she loved the most, Dawn decides she doesn't need anyone else in her life except her mother. On the other hand, Ash is unable to leave her alone and swears he would pull her out of her shell, no matter how much she pushes him away. "The day when I met her, my monotonous life gained melody." Pearlshipping. Highschool! AU
1. Chapter 1: Monotonous Melody

The blue haired girl's grip on her bag increased as she continued walking down the corridor, listening to all the murmurs and whispers of her school mates.

Her eyes were fixed on the floor and she could feel everyone's gaze on her but she didn't stop. She couldn't stop. After all everything they were saying were true. And she couldn't help but listen quietly.

 _I_ _heard she got into fight with folks from her old school._

Who said that again? She didn't care who said that but the words still stung. Why was she being criticized for standing in for her believes?

 _Is that why she was transferred here?_

 _Why would anyone allow her admission?_

 _I heard she is super rich!_

Her teeth clenched and she prayed that everyone would stop! Why do people discuss other's life anyway? What do they even gain by badmouthing others? And how is being rich tied to anything? It wasn't her fault that she was born with a golden spoon in her mouth!

 _She must have bribed them! Why would they allow a bully here otherwise?_

She didn't want to listen all this! She wanted to shout that the last part was wrong but she couldn't. Instead, she chose to keep walking, after all, why try to explain yourself when the other doesn't even want to listen? Would they listen if she said she passed, or more like aced every entrance exam the school made her take? Knowing that words won't pass through anyone's head, she kept quiet.

She quickly entered her class and took the available seat at the back. She could feel everyone's gaze on her, and it made her self-conscious, annoyed even. And she heard a whisper again, loud and clear.

 _Isn't she the one who broke the nose of her classmate at her previous school? What if she picks on us too? Should we be afraid? Why do we have to share a class with her?_

"I didn't know what I was thinking," she muttered to herself as she put her head on the desk and covered her face with her arm,"Why do I have to attend high school even?"

* * *

* **A month ago** *

The same blue haired girl was walking down the corridor, but of a different school. She could hear murmurs and bit her lip. Things were getting worse lately.

It was lunch break, and most of the class was at cafeteria, except a few who were still in the class, waiting for the blue haired girl to return.

She could hear them, loud and clear. She could hear them making fun of her. She chose to ignore it. Instead, she grabbed the hem of her skirt tightly to prevent herself from going insane, to prevent herself from going berserk again. She chose to ignore the three boys who were making fun of her and called her names. She even stayed quiet when one of them sprayed water on her clothes, she just kept clenching her skirt tighter and tighter.

However, things got worse when they mentioned something, something which always pained her to even think about and before she knew it, she threw a chair at the three boys who were standing there, and although she missed, she was successful in scaring them. But that didn't stop her, she punched the boy who was insulting her the most, straight on his nose, making him wince and cry in pain.

The other boys quickly pulled the weeping girl away from the injured boy and then ran away.

It wasn't hard to figure out why she got a detention and why her mother decided to change her school. After all, she had already done that to her daughter twice before.

She didn't scold her daughter, instead, she slowly patted her head and repeated just one thing,"No need to worry Dawn. Once you transfer to a new school, it will all be over. You can start afresh without any bad memories."

The girl, Dawn, didn't cry. She didn't even weep after her mother arrived. She cried while beating the boy but that was it. She couldn't bring herself to shed more tears because she was changing school. If anything, it relieved her. All she said to her mother was,"I'm all drenched and stinky. I'm leaving."

* * *

.

* **Present Time** *

Monotonous. That's how his life had always been. Waking up, going to school, having fun with friends, checking out girls and then returning home. It had been like this for years and he didn't have the slightest intention to change it.

He woke up on hearing the alarm and stretched, his eyes still heavy with sleep.

"School again," he said with a sigh.

He got up and pulled out his phone, expecting a text from Gary. And he got one. He typed his password and unlocked his phone, reading the message.

 **Gary** \- Sup, Ashy-boy? I'll pick you up at the usual time. Leaf would be with me too.

He quickly typed an okay and send it. And then he laid down on the bed again, muttering,"As usual."

"Ash!" The boy sat up again on hearing the knock at the door. "I'm up Mom!"

"How many times do I've to tell you that once you're awake, let me know!"

He grinned sheepishly, though his Mom couldn't see his expression. He got up and opened the door, finding his mother standing there with an irritated look on her face. He grinned again, saying,"Sorry Mom. I'll do it tomorrow."

"You've been saying that for the past few years," Ash heard her Mom say. She was a woman in her early forties yet the way she maintained herself gave other the impression of a woman in her early thirties. Some even refused to believe that she had a son, who was fifteen. Ash noticed her Mom was in her office uniform which included a blue skirt and a white blouse and her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"I'll say it again tomorrow," he replied and grinned when he heard his mother complain from other side of the door.

"Just get up and come for breakfast. You've school too," Ash's Mom said again and Ash said he would be out soon. He watched his mother walking downstairs and closed the door behind her. "School, huh?" He mumbled to himself,"What a pain."

He quickly brushed his teeth and ran down, still in his pajamas as he smelled the aroma of freshly made food.

"You look ready to leave for work, Mom," he said as he took a seat and reached for the toast.

"Yeah," the brown haired lady, wearing a blue skirt and buttoned up shirt replied,"Have lunch at cafeteria and I'll make dinner when I reach home. No crossing your limits while having fun, okay?"

Ash sighed as he stared blankly at his mother,"Mom, I am not a kid! I'm fifteen already!"

"You'll still remain a kid to me," Delia replied,"Oh, I heard my Boss's daughter transferred to your school!"

"Oh, really?" Ash said without showing any interest.

"You could at least pretend that you're interested in what Mom says," Delia pulled his ear as she chuckled,"But this is serious."

"What is?" He joked again,"Don't tell me you and her parents were childhood friends and had tied our nuptial bonds even before we were born."

Delia deadpanned,"Can you please be serious? We were childhood friends but we didn't make any deal like that."

"Then I'm not interested," he said jokingly.

"And no dinner for you tonight."

"Fine," he groaned,"I'm listening."

"She is in same class as you though I think its impossible that you both will end up in same section. Even if you do, stay away from her, okay?"

Ash was now paying full attention,"Why? Usually in this cases, normal parents tell their child to help the newcomer."

"How do I say it, after all I'm not a normal parent but," Delia hesitated as she chose her next words carefully,"After some personal problems she faced at a young age, she hardly cares. I heard she is violent and rude, and its her third school. She already changed her school twice in a year."

"Sounds interesting," Ash said, just to irritate his mother,"Maybe I should make her my friend."

"You shouldn't," Delia stopped him,"Because she is a bully."

''Did she ever bully you?"

"No... But I heard.."

"Once I heard that Dad would come home for Christmas but he didn't. Once I heard that he would take a job near Pallet Town to be near us but he didn't. So I'm not believing anything which I'm just hearing."

Delia could feel her anger rise,"These are completely unrelated!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ash said as he got up,"Tell Dad to be home this time otherwise I won't forgive him."

"Ash!" Delia was annoyed now,"Why do you always do this? You know Dad is out on a job, right?"

"Why?" Ash questioned, looking equally angry,"Its not as if we need money badly! You work here, Dad can get a job here easily. Why stay away from your family?"

"We were not talking about him! We were talking about your classmate!"

"I can hardly care!" He said, raising his voice,"And won't it be bad if she knows you told me to stay away from her and then tells her Mom?"

"That-"

"Please Mom," he began walking upstairs,"I'm going. Gary will be here soon."

As he said that, he ran upstairs and didn't look back. Because he knew he couldn't handle the face his mother was going to make.

It wasn't as if he hated his Dad. It was just overwhelming how he chose his work before everything else.

Ash sighed and sat down on his bed again. He couldn't frown all day. After all, he was known as the one who is always cheery despite all situations. He couldn't let his family problems change his image he had build up at school after so much of hardwork.

He could feel his phone beep again and saw the text.

 **Gary** \- I'm on my way. Will be there in five.

"Crap!" He jumped on seeing the message,"I'm late!"

He quickly wore his uniform and then sprayed deo all over, and somehow managed to take some books in his bag as he ran down and opened the door, finding Gary there.

"Just in time," Leaf said with a smirk,"Like always."

"Do you wait by the door and jump out when you hear me pulling up?" Gary asked teasingly,"Is that so, Ashy-boy?"

"Not my fault that I'm just so perfect," Ash said.

"More like lucky," Leaf mumbled.

"Anyways," Ash got in the car,"I have a feeling today is going to be different."

"Like everyone finding out how you put up a facade?" Gary couldn't help but tease.

"You shut up," Ash punched his head, making Gary groan,"Its not a facade. I just don't show my sad side at school."

"That's a facade," Leaf mumbled again.

"Can you stop mumbling!" Ash yelled at the brown haired girl.

"You seem in a bad mood, Ash," Gary commented,"Oi! Leaf! Fasten your seatbelt!"

"You're the driver," Leaf, who was sitting on the passenger seat mumbled,"I don't have to."

"I'll kick you out if you don't," Gary warned again,"I'll count to three. One."

"Oh, Gary!" Leaf mumbled sweetly, making puppy eyes,"you are not serious, are you?"

"I'm throwing you out," Gary warned again, making Leaf pout,"You're no fun, Gary."

"Safety first," Gary said, chuckling,"Even though its you."

"Hey!" Leaf yelled.

"Can you stop being so loud," Ash said as he rubbed his forehead,"Stop being flirty all the time."

"We are not flirting," Gary and Leaf said in unison, making Ash roll his eyes at them, mumbling,"And you're in perfect harmony for starters."

"You look angry, Ashy-boy," Gary said again, ignoring Ash's comment,"Had a fight with your Mom?"

"What's new?" Ash said, lowering in his seat further,"Its everyday news."

"What was she going on about now?" Leaf asked jokingly.

"About some chick which transferred to our scho-" Ash was unable to finish as Gary broke into laughter, saying,"Is your Mom worried about your lack of love life?"

"That's not it!" Ash yelled again, embarrassed,"She warned me to stay away from her. Its the opposite."

"May be she knows you're hopeless," Leaf said, earning a chuckle from Gary and a groan from Ash.

"Its not as if I want to be in a relationship," Ash massaged his temples as he said that,"I just don't want any extra headache."

"Every loser says that~" Leaf sang, making Gary laugh again.

"Oh yeah?" Ash sat up straight again,"Why are both of you single then?"

"I've not found anyone worth wasting my time upon," Gary ignored the topic with a laugh.

"And I'm too cool to be in a relationship!" Leaf added, looking out of the window to hide her embarrassed face.

"Yeah?" Ash said, sounding victorious, raising his eyebrows,"Everyone who can't find someone says that."

"Whatever," Leaf replied, eyes still fixed outside.

"Why did Delia say so?" Gary said, pulling the serious atmosphere back,"I mean she never told you to do anything of that sort before."

"Yeah, she didn't stop me from befriending a womanizer like you, did she, Gary?"

"You're ignoring the topic, Ash," Gary added.

"I have no idea," he confessed while running his hand through his hair,"I mean why would she say that? Even without an explanation? I asked her but she just doesn't say anything. Mom just said that she is violent and rude."

"Maybe that girl had hurt your mother before," Leaf said.

"She could have told me that, you know," Ash added,"Whatever the reason, I don't plan on over thinking anything. Whatever is gonna happen, will happen."

"Such a coward," Gary whispered.

* * *

.

Ash waved at Gary and Leaf as they walked to Advanced classes together. The two of them waved back and disappeared inside the building. Ash took a deep sigh and looked around. The school ground was filled with students. Some were in hurry to get to class and some were walking in groups, chatting among them. He watched as the cheerleading club was making their way to backstage to practice and one blonde girl waved in his direction.

Not knowing what to do, he waved back, thinking,'It was Serena, perhaps?'

"Yo!" Someone said as he threw his arms around Ash's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Oh, its you Drew," Ash rolled his eyes,"Can't you approach like a normal teenager instead of being so aggressive?"

"Where is the fun in that?" Drew, a chartreuse haired boy who was a bit smaller than Ash said,"I like doing this."

"Then hug your girlfriend dammit," Ash said, getting himself out of his grip,"People think you like me or something."

"Of course I like you,"Drew smirked.

"In a romantic way," Ash clarified.

"You're not that special to invoke romantic feelings in me," Drew said, flipping his hair.

"Whatever makes you feel better!"

"Anyways, lets go to class," Drew said as he began walking.

"I'm not special so why bother walking with me?" Ash asked, almost at the verge of laughter. Drew rolled his eyes and slightly punched Ash's shouider, saying,"Don't be a drama queen. I'm tired of Brianna and all her shits."

"Doesn't May get jealous when you are so close to her? Any girlfriend would be!"

Drew smiled, a genuine one at that as he heard Ash's question. "Relationship is not about just love. Its about trust and understanding too. May trusts me, and I haven't done a thing to betray her trust. So, she is at ease."

"But she is bound to get jealous!"

Drew laughed again,"She does get jealous but we talk it out. Its not my fault that I'm hot."

"More like obnoxious," Ash rolled his eyes,"I really wonder how May puts up with your shit."

"She attracts more person than me, Ash. I'm the one who feels jealous," Drew confessed,"But its all fine. Look, we are already here."

"This isn't our classroom," Ash groaned,"Why the hell are we here?"

''To see May," Drew said as if it was the most obvious thing.

''She is your girlfriend so why the hell did you pull me here?" Ash rolled his eyes.

"Because coming alone is embarrassing."

"Then meet alone!"

"Don't be such a spoilt sport," Drew said, punching Ash slightly in the gut,"Wait here and I'll be back in a second."

Ash nodded and watched as Drew disappeared inside the classroom. He leaned against the door and watched as various students passed by, some waving at him or some even smiling. He did the same.

"I heard Gary and Leaf went to advanced class," Ash heard someone say and turned to greet the speaker,"Hello, May."

"Heya, Ash," the brown haired girl replied,"Is it true."

"Gary is there to deliver some important documents to professor Oak and Leaf just went with him. Its nothing special," Ash replied,"Moreover you know right, to get into advanced classes, one must be in top five of their class?"

"And the selection begins from next year. Leaf and I will be cheering for you, Gary and Drew, Mr. Senior." May said, getting a chuckle from Ash and Drew.

"I've no interest in special classes," Ash admitted,"But if the opportunity comes, I'm not throwing it away."

"Why are we even talking about that now," Drew said, breaking the topic,"I'll see you at lunch May, lets go Ash."

"Yeah," Ash said,"See you later May."

* * *

.

"I can't believe you and May still want to join that stupid advanced classes," Drew groaned.

"Leaf and Gary need it for admission in top colleges," Ash said,"May was always interested in learning and education so its kinda natural she wants to go for it."

''They all know what to do but we are completely lost," Drew sighed,"But we have three more years to decide, don't we?"

"Yeah," Ash grinned,"Right now, I can't wish anything else other than enjoying the remaining years of my high school."

Ash pushed the door open of his class and took a seat near the window, and saw Drew taking a seat at the back. The seat next to his was empty and he noticed Gary walking in the class and taking a seat behind him.

"Sup? Ashy-boy?" The Brunette wished as he settled down.

"Just came. How was the trip to advanced building?'' Ash asked, pulling out a notebook from his bag.

"That place never fails to amaze me!" Gary said, giving a victory sign. "Ash, did you hear? A new student transferred to our class."

"So?"

"Her name is Dawn Berlitz and from what I heard, she is pretty as well as a walking dynamite," Gary explained.

"So?"

"Show some interest dammit," Gary slumped in his chair,"I saw Trip from the other section approaching her but she completely blew him off! I mean, whoa! She completely rejected his proposal!"

"I'm still not interested," Ash said, yawning again.

"No girl ever interests you," Gary said, laughing,"Playing hard to be impressed?"

"Gross as usual."

"And boring as usual," Gary relaxed in his seat.

The door slid open and Ash watched as a blue haired girl walked inside, looking extremely pissed. Her hair was a mess, and Ash couldn't look away from her as she tied her hair into a bun, somehow managing to keep the sticking hair strands in place. Even as she did so, her shorter bangs came loose and gave her a much cuter, better look.

She looked around and sighed as everyone turned silent. Ash wondered what was going on and he heard Gary's whisper,"She is the new girl who rejected Trip!"

"Oh."

"Umm," a girl with brown hair and aquamarine coloured eyes approached her,"Are you okay? I saw how Trip's fangirls teased you and messed up your hair so I went to seek teachers help as fast as I could. I'm glad you're not hurt."

"There was no need," the girl replied,"I could have taken care of that myself."

"Oh," the girl, Lyra said, smiling awkwardly,"I'm Lyra. If you need any help, let me know."

"Then leave me alone and don't involve yourself with me," the girl replied, taking everyone in class by surprise. Lyra just nodded and walked away.

Ash watched with his mouth agape. Rude. He could only describe the girl as rude. His eyes were fixed on her and to his horror, she caught him staring.

"Got any problem?" She asked as calmly as she could but Ash could feel the storm behind her words. He gulped,"That was rude. Lyra helped you, you know."

"I know," she replied monotonously,"But I didn't ask for assistance, right?"

"You're still rude."

"I don't care."

"Come on," Ash got up,"With that attitude, you won't make any decent friends."

"Who needs such things?" She said as she took the seat beside him,"I don't need any friends."

The class was silent. Some were passing each other looks but Ash ignored everything. His eyes were fixed on the girl beside him. And he didn't knew why, but he felt like somehow his monotonous life had gained some melody.

* * *

.

* * *

.

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **Surprised? New story? What am I doing? XD**

 **Actually, I had this story on my mind for a while and I just had to write it. So how was it? Good, bad, or okay? Did you like how I portrayed Dawn? Is this interesting? Kyaaah! I'm nervous! Don't forget to share your opinions!**

 **This story came to my mind when I was watching The Revenge Of Masamune-Kun although I've no idea why! I completely forgot about it and then when I was watching Fukumenkei Noise, this idea popped up again. My mind is seriously a pain XD. If you have watched or read Masamune-kun no revenge, you can point out that Dawn is a lot like The Cruelty Princess of the anime though she wasn't as violent (physically) as Dawn was. Hope you all like it!**

 **~ Darkestlightofhope**


	2. Chapter 2: Angry Bird And Creepy Stalker

Ash watched with his mouth agape. Rude. He could only describe the girl as rude. His eyes were fixed on her and to his horror, she caught him staring.

"Got any problem?" She asked as calmly as she could but Ash could feel the storm behind her words. He gulped but he couldn't allow a girl to overwhelm him. The whole class was watching after all. He opened his mouth but no voice came out at first. Clearing his throat a little, he tried again,"That was rude. Lyra helped you, you know."

"I know," she replied monotonously,"But I didn't ask for assistance, right?"

"You're still rude."

"I don't care."

"Come on," Ash got up, feeling a little more confident in himself,"With that attitude, you won't make any decent friends."

"Who needs such things?" She said as she took the seat beside him,"I don't need any friends."

The class was silent. Some were passing each other looks but Ash ignored everything. His eyes were fixed on the girl beside him. And he didn't knew why, but he felt like somehow his monotonous life had gained some melody.

He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He knew he wasn't a masochist so no way would he feel overwhelmed by the rude girl. He sat down, still looking at the girl from the corner of his eyes. Her hair was messy and it didn't take him long to figure out that she had been in a fight.

Although he wasn't a fan of violence, he could not help but think how such a petite girl like her could take on those fan girls of Trip. He watched as she slowly put on a pair of triangular yellow clips on her hair and for a second, he knew why Trip approached her.

She was pretty, he could swear on that. Her hair had an unusual shine to them and they looked soft. Her eyes were fixed on her hands as she was chewing her bottom lip, completely lost in her own world.

"Dawn," Gary approached the blue haired girl,"Nice to be in the same class as you."

The blue haired beauty stared blankly at him for a second and nodded, without saying anything.

"Class is going to start soon," Gary spoke again,"And I'm sitting right behind you. If you need any help, do tell me."

"That won't be necessary," she replied and Ash could feel a vein popping on his forehead at the reply. However before he could say anything, Gary beat him to it,"I don't mean academic wise. After all you scored perfect marks on the entrance test, right? I'm talking about other helps."

"As I said," Dawn said, sighing,"I don't need anything from the likes of you. Creep. Leave me alone."

Gary gave an awkward laugh and scratched the back of his head as he sat behind Ash, whispering to him,"Tough, isn't she?"

"Rude," Ash whispered back.

"Yet beautiful," Gary whispered again.

Ash laughed and hit Gary's arm,"There goes your womanizing antenna."

"Are you blind or something," Gary asked, bewildered,"She is pretty. And intelligent too!"

"I can see that," Ash said as he stole a glance again,"But I really don't want to have any type of connection with this bully. Moreover, Leaf, Serena, Lyra, Misty, they're in no way less attractive than her. So don't waste your time on a hopeless cause."

"Yeah, yeah," Gary settled on his seat, flipping his bangs to show off,"But no womanizer gives up without even trying."

"You damn Masochist," Ash said, groaning,"That's so like you, going and collecting a girl's data even before she enters the class. How did you know her marks anyways?" Gary gave him a smirk and Ash looked away, mumbling,'Pervert. Idiot.'

"Anyways Dawn," Gary spoke aloud, getting Ash's attention who noticed Dawn was looking at Gary, looking clearly annoyed,"Why did you transfer in middle of the nowhere?" Although class hadn't started officially yet, her name was not on the list of students which came before start of the session.

"Because I _felt_ like it," Dawn nonchalantly replied, stressing on the word felt,"I'm sleepy. Leave me alone."

Gary sighed again as he watched Dawn looking away and then turned to Ash, who quickly waved his hands in front of his face, saying,"Nops. I won't help you anyway Gary."

"But I didn't even say anything!" Gary groaned.

"Oh?" Ash stared at him,"What do you want?"

"I just want to be her friend! After all she is new and alone," Gary said, flipping his hairs. Again. Ash rolled his eyes as he looked away, saying,"She will be alone if she doesn't fix that rotten attitude."

"Wow," Gary was amazed and patted the other boy's back,"You're finally showing some facial expression other than a smile. I had no idea you could show your angry side at school too."

Ash deadpanned,"She pissed me off beyond limits!" Why was he friend with Gary again? Right! He had no idea why.

"You're thinking way too much about this," Gary grinned,"You haven't developed a crush on her, have you?"

Ash glared at him, shutting the brunette up.

' _Melody and her?_ ' Ash thought, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand,' _More like noise_.'

* * *

.

* * *

A young brunette, about twenty five years old was teaching the class about cell reproduction. Ash stared at his watch and took a long yawn.

' _More ten minutes_ ,' he thought,' _Then lunch. Damn, I'm hungry_.'

"Class," Teacher Juniper said,"As you all know, we have a new transfer student, Dawn. Will you stand up, Dawn?"

Dawn stood up and Juniper continued,"Since she is new, be nice to her even if she annoys you all." The class laughed. ''Introduce yourself, Dawn."

The girl nodded and took a small breath,"I'm Dawn Berlitz and as many of you may have already guessed, I'm daughter of Johanna Berlitz, the owner of Pearl Phone Company. I like gardening and a bit of playing various instruments like piano and mouth organ. That's all. Thank you." She sat down, getting weird look from everyone.

Ash, who was sitting right next to her couldn't help but wonder why the name sounded familiar. Was Johanna the name of the fat and sweet woman at bakery? He shook his head, trying hard to focus. Or was she the lady at the ice cream parlour? ' _Seriously_ ,' he groaned, _'My brain stops working whenever I need it the most_.'

Juniper sighed as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes,"She is a shy person so she hardly communicates with anyone but please make her feel at ease. Well, anyways, Gary, you are in charge of showing Dawn around school. Got it?"

The addressed boy grinned at the news,"Done, Mam."

"Don't think that you're free from cleaning work though," Juniper said, making Gary groan,"Since your partner is absent because of her cold, you and Dawn would stay behind and clean this classroom then show her around. Okay?"

"Can't I just do the latter part?" Gary pleaded.

"No," Juniper sternly said,"Thats all for today. Class dismissed."

Ash watched as Dawn collected her books and kept it in her bag. He took a sigh of relief since he wasn't asked to show her around. He watched as Gary started a conversation with Dawn, who, for the first time since he saw her, wasn't looking angry.

"Oh well," he said, getting up and yawing.

Hardly had he put a step outside the classroom when he saw some girls about to enter the class. One girl, who had almost knee length hair in two pigtail asked him,"Is Lyra here?"

Ash blinked twice,"Y-yes."

Without even thanking him, the girls rushed inside and called for Lyra, who quietly followed them outside. Ash recognized the one who spoke to him. He was sure her name was Iris and she was the leader of Trip fanclub. Somehow, he had guessed what the group wanted from Lyra.

"Excuse me." He heard a soft voice and before he could blink, he saw Dawn rushing out of the classroom in a hurry.

"The hell?" Ash spoke aloud.

"And when I was finally having a conversation," Gary said as he approached Ash,"I wonder why she left in a hurry?"

"Me too.." Ash admitted.

"May be nature's call!" The brunette joked.

"Gross," Ash said, rolling his eyes,"Well, gotta take a walk. See you in next class."

"I'm gonna meet Leaf at the canteen then. Only she can make me feel better after getting turned down thrice by a single girl in just five minutes," Gary said jokingly,"See ya!"

"Wait, she didn't squeal or anything like that after hearing all those catchphrases? That's something new," Ash asked, holding back his laugh.

"Yeah!" Gary whined as he pointed at himself,"How can anyone turn down such a hot guy like me?"

"Loathe in self pity," Ash rolled his eyes at Gary and turned to walk away, waving his hand,"See you soon."

"Okay."

* * *

.

* * *

Lyra was cornered and she knew she had messed up badly. She could feel her erratic heartbeat and was sure that her heart was going to pop out from her chest.

In front of her was the Trip fanclub, being led by Iris, who was staring at the poor girl angrily.

"You informed Volkner Sir about the fight, didn't you?" One girl with greenish hair asked, making Lyra wince as the poor girl gulped hard.

"Don't think staying quiet will make us stop," Iris barked,"Speak up."

Lyra could feel tears forming in her eyes and her vision was becoming foggy. She tightly clutched the hem of her skirt as she stared at the ground intensely, biting her lower lip. In her mind, she was screaming for help though she knew hardly anyone came at the terrace.

Getting no response from the girl, Iris yelled again,"You know what happened! We have to stay behind and help the animal club to clean the chicken coops as a punishment! None of this would've happened if you had kept your filthy mouth shut!"

"I'm sorry," Lyra blurted out,"But seven against one wasn't fair at all! And Dawn didn't even do anything wrong!"

Iris and other girls were visibly angry. Iris said through gritted teeth,"She rejected Trip! Not only that, she totally humiliated him! And you're saying that it wasn't wrong!"

"Yes!" Lyra said, putting up a brave front even though she was scared,"She rejected him and its not her fault that Trip doesn't know how to take a no. It is not her fault if she kicked him in self defense while he tried to grab her hair!"

"You have the guts to talk back?" Another girl, with wavy brown hair asked,"How bad of you, poor Lyra!"

''Let me go!" Lyra whispered,"You will get into trouble if-"

"Shut up!" The girls screamed and Lyra could see how angry they looked. Her heart skipped a beat and she let out a small cry, her body trembling due to fear. Iris caught her by her collar, making her wince and Lyra instinctively closed her eyes, knowing what was about to come.

"We will teach you a good lesson so that you learn to stay out of others business," Iris spoke and Lyra felt a shiver running down her spine at the words.

" _Really_?" A new voice spoke from behind them and Iris's grip on Lyra loosened enough to let her escape.

"You.." Iris said, narrowing her eyes at Dawn,"Why are you here?"

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" Dawn said to Lyra who ran and his behind the blunette. Dawn grabbed Lyra's arms as she asked again, totally pissed,"Why the hell were you defending me! You should have apologized and washed your hands off this!"

"I.. I just.." Lyra was at a loss for words. Why was she getting yelled at for taking her side?

"Anyways, go to classroom and don't you dare run to any teacher for help this time," Dawn warned the girl and then turned to Iris,"Silly you. Can't cope up with me so taking your anger out on a weaker one?"

Iris narrowed her eyes,"Don't you think you're overestimating yourself?"

"What if I am?" Dawn smirked, as she walked toward Iris, keeping a distance between the girls and Lyra. The other girls took a step back though Iris refused to even budge. Dawn clicked her tongue as she spoke again, her eyes showing pure disgust,"I know my abilities, and I have trust in them. Unlike you, I don't pick on someone way out of my league. Aren't you angry at me for kicking that useless Troy, or Thor or something like that? Then why the hell you're going after her? Or are you too afraid to face me?"

"What?!" Iris was almost fuming now, while the other girls were waiting for their leader to say something. Dawn felt Lyra still standing behind her and took a slow, deep breath.

"Go from here, Lyra," Dawn warned the girl again, her tone sharp,"You don't have to stand for someone you don't even know. You'll just get in the way."

"But Dawn," Lyra began, not at all ready to move,"I don't want to!"

"Get lost, will you!" Dawn screeched, scaring the so called Trip-fanclub who decided to leave everything on the leader. Lyra was about to say something when Dawn cut her off, yelling again,"I told you before, I don't need your patronage! Leave!"

"Bu-"

Lyra was cut off by Dawn again, who yelled,"Gosh, are you deaf? Leave!"

Lyra bit her lip and nodded. She passed Iris and the others one last disgusting look and ran away, not noticing the presence of a raven haired boy near the staircase.

"Seriously," Iris began, feeling a little confident,"You think you can just leave?"

"Nope," Dawn said, smirking,"I don't. But, who cares, I better deal with you annoying fangirls now."

Ash sighed as he saw Dawn in middle of seven other girls. He was interested to watch how things would turn out but instead, he began walking towards the group, quickly, forcing a smile on his face,"There you're Dawn! Juniper Mam is looking for you!"

The blunette raised her eyebrows at him, not believing anything he was saying and Ash sighed, saying,"Lets go."

"We have business which we need to take care of!" Iris spoke again, clutching Dawn's arm tightly,"She needs to be here." Ash saw how Dawn winced at the sudden contact and he took a deep sigh. This girl sure needs to control her mouth.

Ash rolled his eyes at the thought. Why was he here even? It wasn't as if he was following her consciously. He just wanted to see what trouble she was going to get herself into. "Fine then, don't blame me when Juniper Mam comes here in a while." ' _I don't understand_ ,' he thought,' _I shouldn't be here! I shouldn't help her when she doesn't want! But I just couldn't leave!_ '

Iris and other girls paled at the piece of information. The greenish haired girl finally asked,"Juniper Mam is coming here?"

Ash hid his smirk at the success,"Yes. Well, I'll be going then!"

He turned and was about to leave when Iris spoke up,"Okay then, we will put our business to a halt. Dawn, watch your back."

With that, the group left in a hurry. Dawn was staring blankly at Ash who was holding back his laughter.

"Why did you lie?" She asked.

"Because it was fun?" He answers, rubbing his nose,"How did you know I was lying?"

"You look like a liar," She said making him even more annoyed. Without even waiting for him to say anything, she turned to leave. However he just hit her slowly on the arm, saying,"You're one rude and impulsive one, aren't you?"

"How unpleasant," she murmured and began walking and let out a groan when Ash began walking beside her. She asked him again,"Why are you following me?"

"We are just heading in the same direction," he coolly replied, putting his hands inside the pocket of his trousers. Dawn rolled her eyes again and looked away.

"Won't you thank me or something!" He asked, a little perplexed,"I helped you, you know?"

"Did I tell you to help me?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she raised her eyebrows. Ash stopped walking to stare at her and replied,"So what! I helped you!"

"I didn't ask for anything!" Dawn pointed out,"Seriously, how annoying."

Ash rolled his eyes as he began walking again,"Angry Potato."

Her mouth went open with the sudden nickname. "Me-Meddling Idiot."

"Rude Snob."

"Wha-" Dawn exclaimed,"Annoying Brat. Don't follow me, Lying Stalker!" Ash watched as she ran away.

"Seriously," he whined, holding his head,"Why the hell did I jump to help her! That stuck up Cruel Girl!"

* * *

.

* * *

When she returned to class, she had no idea what to do. Lyra was passing her looks and she couldn't understand what her looks meant. Was she angry? Was she sad? Or afraid? Dawn sighed slowly and sat down, praying for the class to start.

"You're back," Gary greeted Dawn as he entered the class,"Where had you been?"

"Bathroom," she (rep)lied.

"I see," Gary sat down on his desk behind her,"You know, I was wondering if I show you around school after we complete our job. What do you think?"

"You're seriously inviting me?" She asked, looking a bit confused.

Gary chuckled,"Of course. You sound like we should avoid you as if you're plague."

"I won't be surprised if that happens," she whispered and Gary tilted his head, looking confused,"Sorry. Can you repeat?"

"Nothing."

"So? What do you say?" Gary looked extremely excited,"Wanna go?"

Dawn bit her lip before she answered,"Okay."

Maybe transferring school wasn't a bad idea at all.

* * *

.

* * *

Dawn didn't know what to do. She was getting pretty annoyed by Gary's constant effort of flirting with her yet for some reason, she couldn't just stop listening to his overused cliché lines.

Class was over a while ago and most of the students had left, except the two of them because of their cleaning duties.

"I got the cleaning instruments," Gary said with a smile as he came to where Dawn was,"From where should we start, Dawn?"

"Does it matter?" She said, getting up from her seat,"We have to clean this entire thing, right?"

"You're quite blunt," Gary teased,"I like that."

Before he could witness the slight redness on her cheeks, she turned away without replying and picked up the mop and a bucket. Gary ruffled his hair. He hadn't had any problem wooing any girl before thus accepting this was turning extremely hard and to some sort, was a blow to his ego, for him.

Taking a deep breath, he picked up a piece of cloth and walked over to the blackboard.

Dawn was wiping the floor with a mop, while listening to Gary who was cleaning the blackboard.

"It's actually nice," Gary spoke in a loud voice since Dawn was at a distance,"You should definitely check the cafeteria.''

''Oh."

"And the desserts are tasty too; I really love them! I'm sure you'll like it too," Gary kept on rambling.

"Oh."

"Hey, Dawn," Gary now began wiping the teacher's desk,"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"I see," Gary said, looking a little troubled to find the next question,"Oh! You're really a rich kid, aren't you?"

Dawn stopped mopping for a while as she remembered the whispers she heard on her first day. Shaking the thought off, she began mopping again as she asked,"Yes. Why?"

"Its not everyday when I see daughter of the owner of the company whose phone I'm using," Gary tried to make the blunette laugh however he was met with disappointment,"Ahh... Sorry for that."

Dawn inhaled slowly,"Okay."

"You don't speak much, do you?" Gary said as he began walking in her direction.

"So?"

He stopped and sighed,"Nothing. I'll start wiping the windows."

Dawn put away the mop and pulled out a clean piece of cloth from the cabinet kept at the corner of the room and began wiping the window glasses.

"Opps," Gary said, almost apologized as he pulled out a phone,"Gotta take this call."

"Why are you asking me?" Dawn said in an irritated voice as she kept cleaning the windows,"Go ahead." Gary, though he was calm and collected type of guy, couldn't help but roll his eyes at the comments.

"Hello?" Gary spoke to someone on the phone,"Yes, Gramps! School is over but I-"

Dawn stopped her work and turned to look at Gary who had shrieked,"What? I'm coming!"

He quickly disconnected the call and turned to Dawn, bowing his head in an apologizing way,"Dawn, sorry! But can you cover up for me? Gramps need my help and I have to leave ASAP!"

"Fine," she replied as she returned to her work,"You can go."

"I'll show you around tomorrow," Gary said as he picked his bag and rushed out,"Thanks a lot and sorry too! Smell ya soon!"

Dawn sighed and returned to her cleaning, whispering to herself,"Alone again huh. Oh well. Goodbye."

She had yet to clean the window and check all the desks to look if someone had forgot anything. Her energy dropped as she lazily carried on with her work, all alone. She knew it would always come down to this so she didn't fuel her expectations. People leave. They always do when they don't need you or they find something more exciting than what you can offer.

"Why do I always find you alone?" Ash said as he leaned against the wall near her,''Where is Gary?"

"Annoying Brat," she hissed,"Are you still stalking me? I didn't even hear you coming."

"We have the same classroom, for your kind information. You looked deep in thought! I called you twice you know," Ash replied with equal strength, rolling his eyes at her,"I'll ask you again, where is Gary?"

"Is that how you ask for something?" Dawn asked, raising her eyebrows. Ash rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He could already feel his blood boiling,"Can you please tell me, where is Gary?"

"Better," she said smugly and went back to work,"He went home."

"Left you to do all work by yourself?" Ash asked, raising his eyebrows and couldn't help but roll his eyes when she nodded.

Dawn heard some shifting noise beside him and turned to see Ash picking up the cloth Gary had left at the table. "Hey!" She half yelled at him,"What are you doing?"

"Helping a damsel in distress, can't you see," he said and began wiping the window, much to her annoyance.

"I can do it myself, so don't hesitate to leave," she offered and went back to work.

"I know," he whispered loud enough for her to hear and went quiet. Neither of them spoke for a while as they continued working silently.

"I'll show you around," Ash suddenly spoke up,"After all, its your first day."

"No." She bluntly refused him,"No need."

"Thats gonna leave a bad impression on our school though," Ash said.

"So?" She turned to face him,"Its not like I'm gonna stay here for a long time."

"What?" He was confused,"We have three more years of high school."

"I know," she said, then started to speak again, changing the topic,"Clean properly, will you?"

"That Gary," Ash cursed, getting her full attention,"Why do I have to clean up his mess every single time?"

"If you're just going to complain, you can leave," Dawn said, exhaling,"No need to worry, I don't need help from a irritating person like you."

"Hah?" Ash pointed at himself,"I am irritating?"

"Yes."

"I.. I.. As if you're one to speak," Ash gave up, and sat down on a bench,"Seriously, do you want to look around school or not?"

"I.." Dawn thought for while before answering,"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I'll allow you to show me around."

"You... You really love this, don't you?"

Dawn looked at him and tilted her head, giving him a smirking face,"What do you think?"

* * *

.

* * *

Ash was showing Dawn around the school and to his horror or delight (he couldn't decide which word was more suitable), he found Dawn as a completely different person.

With the school almost empty, long gone was her 'stay away from me' attitude. Ash couldn't decide what was scarier, an angry Dawn who jumped headfirst into troubles which weren't even meant for her or a quiet Dawn who was silently following him, asking occasional questions.

"Thats the canteen," Ash said, pointing at a small shed like building which was a little far from all the other large ones,"Its a little far from our classroom but the food here is nice."

"Hmm."

"And can you see that large building? The one painted blue and white? That's the auditorium and seminar Hall."

"Hmm."

"You can at least say something more than a 'hmm'," Ash said, a little irritated,"Its like I'm having a one way conversation."

"That's not false at all," she replied.

"God!" He pulled his hair,"What are you made of! So stubborn!"

"I am made up of flesh and blood it seems," she replied again and Ash deadpanned at her serious voice.

"What do you do when you're happy then?" He tried to start a conversation again.

"Listen to music."

"And what do you do when you're sad?" He prayed for a normal answer this time.

"Listen to music."

"What the-" he stopped himself from yelling,"Do you even do anything other than acting irritated, ignoring people and listening to music?"

She crooked her neck to get a good look at his face and nodded,"I try to understand the lyrics sometimes."

"You're retarded," Ash said, deadpanning,"I give up."

"Don't tell anyone anything," Dawn suddenly said as she stopped walking.

"Fine," Ash said, a little confused,"But everyone will generally notice."

He could swear that he caught Dawn feeling a little sad on hearing that. Concerned, though just a little, he asked her,"You don't want people to find out?"

"No," she replied instantly,"It would be bad but do you really think people would notice?"

' _Won't people find out if someone is retarded_?' Ash thought then spoke aloud,"I will try to keep my mouth shut as long as I can. However, I am not sure, many people can notice this things. You better keep your guard up."

"Wait," she stared at him strangely,"What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" He asked and stared as if she had grown another head,"Aren't we talking about keeping a secret of you being retarded?"

Dawn stared silently for a while and then her face crooked up in irritation as she kicked him on his leg, getting a groan from him. He yelled,"What was that for." Satisfied, she turned and crossed her arms over her chest,"It was a reward for you acting like an idiot which you already are. I was talking about you keeping the case with Lyra a secret."

"How was I supposed to know!? You're have a terrible way to describe things," He yelled.

"If you weren't sure, you should have asked!"

"Now the fault is mine?"

"Of course it is!"

"Angry Bird!"

"Irritating Brat!"

"Trouble maker!"

"Hmmph!" Dawn stomped away angrily, making Ash roll his eyes as he chased after her. Once he had caught up, he grinned and asked,"So we are at the main gate. You're going to take a bus?"

"Are you still stalking me?" She said with a weird look on her face.

"No!" He deadpanned, with an insult at the tip of his tongue ready to be blurted out,"Everyone has to exit from some gate you know."

"Whatever."

"You didn't answer," Ash asked again,"Taking a bus?"

"No. My Mom is there, see," she pointed at a black BMW parked opposite to where they were standing. Dawn turned to Ash and said,"Thanks for showing me around. Hope you don't bother me again."

"What!" He gaped,"I don't even want to!"

He watched as she crossed the street in a hurry and got inside the car. His eyes were fixed on the woman sitting inside, who had deep blue eyes and short hair. Her posture was erect and it wasn't hard to guess that it was Dawn's Mother.

"I know this Lady," he spoke to himself and watched the car leaving,"She is Mom's boss, isn't she? And that means.."

He slowly scratched his neck as the morning conversation kept revolving in his head,"Mom wants me to stay away from Dawn? Doesn't she?"

.

"I guess you're enjoying this school," Johanna started, making Dawn look at her strangely. The younger one looked out of the window again,"Why do you ask Mom?"

"Its rare," Johanna patted her daughter's head,"I think you are a little happier."

"Thats not true," Dawn leaned on her mother's shoulder,"I don't want to create any bonds which will make me sad when I leave."

"You're not leaving," Johanna said, sighing,"Why do you keep saying you're?"

"I've already changed schools twice last year Mom," Dawn said, closing her eyes.

"I know," Johanna said, running her fingers though Dawn's hair,"By the way, why is your hair so messed up? I swear I saw you putting it in a pony this morning!"

"Oh!" Dawn giggled,"A boy proposed me today. His name was Troy or Taison or something falling. Yeah! It was Trip."

"And what did this falling something do to mess your hair, my Dear?" Johanna raised her eyebrows teasingly.

"I rejected him and his fangirls attacked me," Dawn said with a sigh and Johanna's smile faltered. Dawn shook her head to calm her mother down as she explained,"Don't worry, I am fine. They just pulled and messed my hair up. Its all so dirty now! I can't wait to get it cleaned and tidy!"

"They attacked you and you're worried about fixing your hair?" Johanna said sternly,"Care about yourself a little, will you?"

"Mom," Dawn giggled again,"Don't worry so much."

"They didn't do anything else, did they?" Her mother was concerned,"Are you hurt?''

"No," Dawn smiled softly,"A sweet girl named Lyra saved me."

"Is she your friend now?"

"I behaved rudely and shoved her away," Dawn said with a sigh,"I doubt whether she will even talk to me."

"You could have stopped yourself from shoving her you know," Johanna murmured as she massaged her forehead,"Why do you do that?"

"Mom..." Dawn whined as she placed her head on her Mom's shoulder,"You know how I am."

"And that scares me. You don't have to think about everyone. It's okay to be selfish sometimes."

"A boy helped me today too."

"Was he cute?"

Dawn blushed from the question and thought for a while before answering,"Seriously! That's the first thing you want to know? Anyways, he wasn't that cute or attractive. The way he came to my rescue was lame too and he looks so helpless sometimes but.."

Johanna waited for her daughter to continue,"But what?"

"He seems nice."

"Can I know his name?"

Dawn bolted and sat up, staring at her Mom with an open mouth. Johanna slapped her forehead,"You didn't ask for his name, did you?"

.

 _"When he saved me, I felt as if I could trust others again."_

.

.

 **Gonna add a little cavalier in the first few chapters. But don't worry, its gonna be pearlshipping all the way! Pearlshipping for life!**

 **The reason I took so long to update was:**

 **"My college life isn't as colourful as I expected it to be." There are assignments, practicals, theories and did I mention practicals? Those are so tiring! And now I gotta write about 32 spot identification with diagrams. *Cries in a corner***

 **Anyways, I want to know how this chapter was! And hopefully, I will update sooner next time since college is closed for a month.**

 **And I don' hate** **Iris XD**

 **~ Darkestlightofhope**


	3. Chapter 3: My Chemistry Partner

"Ash!"

Ash groaned and rolled on his bed as covered his ears with his pillow. He had almost drifted back to his sleepy state when he heard the unlocking sound of the door, followed by a creaky voice. His mother called out to him again,"Wake up Ash! You'll be late otherwise."

"I need sleep," he groaned and turned sideways to avoid his mother's piercing gaze,"Let me ditch school today."

"You won't," Delia instructed as she yanked the sheet off his body,"Breakfast is ready. Go and eat."

"I'm sleepy," Ash said yawning as pulled his pillow closer, not caring about the blanket,"I don't want to go to school."

"Good lord!" Delia slapped her forehead. This boy was just too much for her to handle. "For how long were you playing, Ash?"

"An hour?" His voice sounded doubtful,"Or maybe five? It was almost morning when I fell asleep."

"This boy," Delia exhaled through her nose and pulled the pillow from under his head, making him groan again as his head hit the mattress. Delia could feel herself getting angrier with every passing second. "When we were of your age, we used to wake up early and help our parents with work then head to school. You kids are just so lazy."

"Mom," Ash said as he rolled his eyes, refusing to even sit up,"That was ages ago. You can't compare us with the old times.."

"I was not comparing!" Delia defended herself,"I was just.."

"I get it, now let me sleep!" Ash said as he closed his eyes again. He was so sleepy that he didn't even care that his mother had confiscated his pillow.

"You're going to school," she said as she began pulling him by his arm,"You have chemistry practical today and I won't allow you to laze around because you were playing some stupid game."

"Mom.. I am tired.."

"Will you get up or should I dress you up like when you were in kindergarten? You're changing your underwear regularly right?" Delia spoke and Ash jumped, totally awake.

"I'm awake!" He said, looking horrified,"I'll go! No need for dressing me up."

"Good," Delia said with a smug look on her face,"That's like my boy."

"You practically blackmailed me," he whispered. Delia hid a sniffle at his childish antics.

"I can hear you," his mother said as she poked his forehead, making him utter something inaudible,"Ash, get ready and come down soon."

Ash nodded as was about to fall asleep again when Delia again poked her head inside the room, shouting,"Get up! This is getting irritating now!"

"Fine!" He stood up, rubbing his sleepy eyes,"I'll sleep in class."

* * *

.

* * *

He quickly took a bath and changed into his school uniform, feeling a little weird on seeing the slight dark spots under his eyes. Rubbing that area with water, he let out a groan,"I look so dead."

He checked his phone and found that Leaf and Gary were coming to pick him up, as usual.

"So you're finally done," Delia said as Ash took a seat at the dinner table,"I made egg rolls today."

"Okay," he said, still feeling a little lazy,"Thanks for the food."

"You're getting your lab partner today, right?" Delia asked as she took a seat beside him.

"Yeah," Ash took a bite of his food,"I hope I get someone who would actually help me."

"I heard," Delia let out a small chuckle,"Your partner often ditched you to do all the work. I guess that happens sometimes."

"You won't believe it! At first it was a four man group so that every person contributes a little to the lab and project work. Then it came down to two since in previous group only one works and others just relax. However, I never even got a decent partner, except when I got Lyra two years ago."

"Must have been hard," Delia laughed again,"I saw how you had to stay up nights to do projects."

"I guess my luck really suc- I mean my luck is bad," he said awkwardly, giving a small laugh to cover the slipup. Delia understood and got up, shaking her head,"Well there is nothing we can do. Do your best."

"Hopefully I'll get a decent partner this time!" He prayed to God,"Haven't I exhausted my share of bad luck? Give me someone good this time!"

* * *

.

* * *

"You showed Dawn around, didn't you?" Gary asked as he was driving Ash to school. Leaf wanted to sit in the backseat today, which was incredibly rare and Ash didn't question it.

"I did," Ash said with a pout on his face,"She insulted me more than Volkner Sensei did when I did that reaction wrong one time."

"But she is just so pretty!" Gary exclaimed,"No one can hate her!"

Ash rolled his eyes,"Everyone would end up hating her if she does that again and again." He stopped talking for a while and leaned back on his seat, his thoughts back on the time when she jumped to rescue Lyra.

"She is just a brat," Leaf mumbled,"Boys are just morons who will chase after looks. You are the same, Gary. You too Ash."

' _A brat who attracts problems,_ ' Ash thought. Then turning to Leaf, he yelled,"Don't lump me with Gary! I wasn't chasing after her!"

"Then what were you doing after school was over?" Leaf asked him making him roll his eyes. "Gary left in a hurry and she was doing all the cleaning work alone. I just helped her. There is no other meaning behind it."

"Gary is a douchebag," Leaf said,"I am pretty sure he is angry since he couldn't show her around."

"Hey!" Gary whined,"I appreciate beauty! Is it wrong?"

"Its perverted you damn Oak," Leaf cursed though gritted teeth.

"But I'll show her around town one time," Gary boasted as Leaf stared with her mouth agape.

"What?" Ash intervened,"What are you talking about?"

Gary smiled proudly as he flipped his hair,"Yesterday, I promised I'll show her around town. If only Gramps hadn't called me to help with the animals, I would have secured a date with her yesterday only!"

"That's not nice," Leaf sounded extremely hurt,"You're just using your charms to get to her good side, aren't you? What if she actually gets serious?"

"Won't that be great?" Gary asked,"We will get to see her weak side."

"You're really an awful man, Gary," Leaf said, extremely hurt,"I hope you lose all your hair! And ..and that you never get your hair back!"

Ash looked extremely confused. Leaf hardly got agitated over something like that. It wasn't as if she hadn't heard Gary talking about some random girl before but this time, she looked beyond pissed. Taking a risk, he asked, his voice barely above a whisper,"You look angry. What happened Leaf?"

"She has been like that since yesterday," Gary pointed out.

"Could it be that you're.." Ash began, getting her attention. She could feel herself getting tensed. What had Ash figured out?

"That you're on your periods?"

Leaf stared blankly at him for a while before giving a surprised face,"No! That's not it!"

"If its not hormonal imbalance, then I got no idea!" Ash said and waved his hand in front of his face, implying a no. Leaf was grateful that this friend of hers was so dense.

Once they reached school, Leaf almost kicked Gary away as she said she had to discuss something with Ash. Once Gary was gone, Leaf turned to Ash and pleaded,"Look after this situation, please?"

"Why are you asking me?" Ash looked confused.

"I don't know," Leaf said, sounding extremely serious,"Maybe because you're in the same class as them? Though I hardly think you're capable enough. Listen Ash, I think you already know but I'm telling you again, I really like Gary and.."

"Wait!" Ash cut her off,"You like Ga-" Leaf shut him up by covering his mouth with her hand, whispering,"Not so loud." He nodded slightly and she let her hold go, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"So," Ash whispered,"You really like that Bastard?"

Leaf nodded,"You ne'er noticed?"

"Every time I see the two of you, I always see both of you fighting," Ash scratched his head,"So I had no idea."

''Though he is a womanizer and acts like an idiot at times, I really like him! And I don't know what to do! Since yesterday, all he had been doing is talking about Dawn! I just can't bear it any longer! But today, when he said he wants to take her on a date, it really pissed me off!" Leaf confessed, and bit her lip as she was almost about to cry,"He doesn't get it at all! He is going to hurt her or he is going to get hurt himself! I don't want either of that!"

"Leaf, I hate to say it but he isn't like your type at all," Ash said trying to make this as less blunt as he could.

"I know..."

"He is like a someone who rings every bell and resonates with the one ringing the loudest. Wait, what am I saying?" The raven haired boy scratched his head, mumbling something unintelligent and Leaf slapped her forehead.

"I think you mean that he rings every bell as in he flirts with every girl and bonds pretty well with those who respond well," Leaf explained making Ash nod his head, mumbling,"Yeah."

"All he sees in me is a childhood friend he grew up with. He will never see me as a girl, let alone treat as one," Leaf said, her voice becoming softer and softer. Ash rubbed her arms to soothe her but he knew it wasn't going to help. Leaf must have been keeping her feelings bottled up for a long time.

"This is all so messed up," Ash said as he massaged his knuckles,"Well, gotta beat the sense into Gary! See you later."

"Okay."

* * *

.

* * *

When Ash walked into classroom, his eyes automatically drifted to Dawn's seat and he stopped in his tracks. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. There was no mistake.

Dawn was smiling.

And she was talking to Gary. Well, not exactly smiling but her face looked relaxed and she didn't had that 'don't bother me' aura around her.

He didn't know why the scene troubled him so much. Was it because of what Leaf told him? Gary was just playing around, wasn't he? He wanted to stop that but instead, he took his seat and looked away.

"Heya Ashy-boy!" Gary said quite loudly, making him face the speaker.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come with us?" Gary asked.

He raised his eyebrows,"Who are there in the us you mentioned? And where are we going?"

"I will be there and so will be Dawn," Gary said with a smug look, making Ash roll his eyes as he turned down the offer,"Not interested at all Gary."

"Leaf will be there too! I texted her and she gladly accepted," Gary said and Ash stopped whatever he was doing to listen to him, asking,"Really?"

"Yup!" Gary tried to smile as he eyed Ash,"Should we invite May and Drew too?"

"Okay!" Ash nodded.

"Than I'm backing off," Dawn spoke up,"I don't wanna go."

Gary turned to face her and chuckled,"You wanted to be alone with me, didn't you?" Dawn rolled her eyes,"In your dreams. I gave in because you said you had no one to go with. Moreover I'm just new to school, not this town."

Gary sheepishly scratched his cheek while giving an awkward laugh while Ash smirked at her answer. Moreover it felt good when someone else was getting insulted in his place.

"But why did you bail on the job yesterday Gary?" Ash asked, a little agitated,"If the teachers catches you.."

"I couldn't help it!" Gary said with a depressed tone,"Gramps needed my help!"

"What help?" Dawn asked, which shocked Ash since she looked interested.

"He takes care of animals which were drug abused. Mainly its dogs and other such animals but sometimes they really go on a rampage due to unknown reasons. That time, I have to lend him a hand!" Gary said, a little embarrassed.

"Don't you get hurt? Isn't it dangerous?"

"Its a big farm and we aren't the only people there. Its a big NGO for animals. All I do is stay by Gramps side. He is old yet whenever there is a problem, he rushes there. I take care of him!" Gary explained,"That old man is a kid, troublesome and stubborn."

"Sounds like a certain friend of yours," Dawn muttered as her eyes met Ash's and he groaned.

"You like insulting me, aren't you?" Ash asked, a little irritated.

"I don't like doing it," Dawn simply answered.

Ash felt as if someone had lifted a weight from his heart. Giving a small half faced smile, he asked,"Then why do you?"

"I absolutely love insulting you. Like isn't enough."

"You.." Ash facepalmed,"I shouldn't have asked."

"Oiii! Volkner Sensei is coming!" Someone shouted as the class rushed back to their seat.

"I am going to get a scolding again for leaving," Gary whined, not noticing how Ash had a pale look on his face as the raven haired boy was staring at something behind Gary. Gary was about to ask something when he heard a fake cough.

"And how many times does this one make this week?" A blonde man, about twenty five years old asked, startling the whole class.

Gary almost fell from his seat as he heard the voice. He gulped and waved slightly,"Good morning, Volkner Sensei."

"You didn't answer my question," Volkner asked again,"Tell me, how long are you going to skip this cleaning job? We know you've trouble at home but that doesn't mean you can neglect your school job. Professor Oak even gets help from school since he was once a teacher here. Not only that you even left everything for Dawn to do alone."

"I am sorry," Gary bowed down,"It won't happen again."

"Apologize to Dawn, stupid," Volkner said as he slightly hit Gary on his head with a book.

"No need to worry, Sensei," Dawn said as she bowed a little too,"It was a pleasure working without his help. All he did was just talk and annoy me."

"Hey!" Gary whispered,"Don't tell him that!"

"Okay then! Be sure to thank Ash though," Volkner said as he hid a smile on seeing the trio passing each other looks,"Settle down everyone." He was quite amused to see this diverse group.

Ash took his seat and quickly pulled out a notebook. He wasn't the best at chemistry but he wasn't that bad either. He knew his weak and strong points and worked hard towards them. However, he knew that his luck regarding partners sucked and thus he had lost all hopes for the upcoming lab partner selection.

"As you all know," Volkner started,"We assign lab partners at beginning of school year. You can only change your partner if he or she stays absent for long. This time, I decided to do a lottery system since many of you requested me to pair you with certain someones. This will make sure that there is no biased opinion." The class groaned and Ash somehow felt a little relieved.

"I have written numbers from 1 to 10 twice in these sheets of paper," Volkner said as he lifted a small bowl in air with chits of diverse colour,"Those who get the same number will be in the same team. Once you get your number come to me and I'll write your name on the list I keep. Students from the first row, start picking up chits."

Once everyone had picked up the chits and settled on their seats, Volkner opened a register and began calling out people. "Okay, students with number 1 should come now!" Volkner announced and Ash watched as two, Clemont and Ethan, walked to the desk.

"Number 9," Ash said to himself as he closed back his chit,"Hey! What number did you get, Gary?"

"Six!" Gary said with a smile,"What about you, Dawn?"

"Six," she slowly said.

'Poor Leaf,' Ash whispered to himself. He stared blankly at the pinkish paper in his hand and saw how Gary's one was bluish. Dawn's was a pinkish one too.

"Everyone has a different coloured chit," Ash spoke, keeping his voice down,"See."

"Number six, please come!" Volkner called out.

Gary rose up with a grin on his face and went to Volkner followed by Dawn. There was some confusion at the teacher's desk and the class fell silent, trying to understand what was going on.

Ash watched as Volkner called out again,"Those who have number nine, come here."

Ash got up, totally confused and to his delight, Lyra rose up too. He got Lyra again? Maybe, just maybe god was on his side today.

"You've pink one, right Ash?" Volkner asked and he nodded, showing his chit to the teacher. Volkner chuckled slightly,"Actually you got number 6 Ash. You held it upside down and thus it seemed like you got number 9."

"So my partner is Gary?" Ash asked hopefully, with a smile on his face.

Volkner shook his head,"Its Dawn. See, Lyra and Gary has matching chit colour and the same goes for you and Dawn. Team number six will have Dawn Berlitz and Ash Ketchum. Team number 9 will have Gary Oak and Lyra. You all can go take a seat."

Ash stood there, unable to process anything for a second. "Berlitz is _my_ partner?Wasn't she Gary's partner? What happened? I'm confused!"

Volkner exhaled and explained again,"You've a pink chit and Dawn has one too. You're on team six. I purposely made chits for six and nine different coloured since its easy to misinterpret them. Now, you got it right?"

"Slow.." Dawn murmured as she walked to her seat, looking unaffected. Gary looked a bit down and Ash... He looked as if he had seen a ghost.

 _'Why do I have such rotten luck?_ ' He thought as he took his seat, staring at Dawn from the corner of his eyes. She had that weird triangle clip on her hair again.

"That was unfortunate," Gary said, making Ash nod.

 _'My chemistry partner_ ,' Ash thought to himself again,' _What a pain_.'

Class was over and Dawn was about to leave when Lyra stopped her, looking a bit apologetic.

"I'm sorry for yesterday," Lyra began,"I knew I could never face them so I ran away."

"Its fine." Dawn sounded as distant as ever.

"Its not fine!" Lyra grabbed Dawn's hand, looking a bit sad,"You could have been wounded badly or bullied even. I am so sorry for running away."

"I told you to run, didn't I?" Dawn asked, feeling a little embarrassed since everyone was staring at her, giving her confused looks.

"You saved me! I made you lunch as thanks today! Please eat it!" Lyra pleaded as she handed Dawn a lunch box. Dawn refused but Lyra wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Why?" Dawn finally gave up resisting,"After I insulted you so much yesterday! Why are you being so nice?"

"You helped me!" Lyra said with a smile,"Anyone must have been stupid to think that you were being arrogant instead of helping me. I know since they were bullying me and though you were loud, I knew you were worried."

"Th-That.." Dawn looked away, feeling embarrassed,"That isn't true at all!"

"I don't know why you got into fights with other girls or boys from previous schools and I don't want to know either, unless you tell me of course. But from now on, you're my friend and there is no changing that!" Lyra said with a smile.

''She helped Lyra yesterday?" Gary asked Ash as he saw the exchange between the two girls,"Doesn't it sound impossible?"

Ash smiled to himself as he leaned back on his seat, whispering,"Who knows? I don't know what happened yesterday. I wasn't there." That was his little secret.

"Aren't you interested?" Gary asked, looking at Ash with a look which clearly meant 'are you even human?'.

"Why should I be?"

"I mean after she said she isn't interested in friends and all, this looks a bit odd," Gary sat down as Ash shrugged himself, saying,"Who knows what she is thinking."

* * *

.

* * *

"This is good," Dawn said slowly as she swallowed a piece of cake Lyra made,"Did you bake it yourself?"

Lyra looked overjoyed,"Yes! Though my mother helped me a lot."

Dawn shifted a little, feeling a bit out of place. It had been so long since she had spoken so calmly to anyone except her mother. She was feeling overly self conscious and looking for words to keep the conversation going.

"Isn't the rooftop great?" Lyra asked as she nibbled on her chocolate bar,"Though they are going to close it for repairs soon."

"I see."

"You don't talk much, do you?" Lyra asked, and Dawn nodded.

"Ahhh!" Lyra slowly patted the other girl's back as she grinned,"I'll introduce you to my other friends Dawn. You will feel great."

"Don't!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not so good with people," Dawn confessed as she closed the tiffin box,"One way or the other, I always end up annoying them."

"You really like insulting people, don't you?" Lyra asked, laughing.

"Yeah," the blunette confessed,"I am kinda amazed that you're still here."

"I don't care actually," Lyra said with a grin,"Insult me all you want and I'll still stick to you like glue. Oh man, I wish I was on your team as your partner."

"Lyra?" Dawn began, cutting all the idle chat,"You won't betray me or turn away from me, right? I can rely on you, right?"

For a moment Lyra didn't know what to say. Dawn was staring at her with those big round blue eyes and she looked so vulnerable that Lyra had trouble believing it was the same girl who had stood up against seven girls on her own.

"I'll earn that trust," Lyra said, sounding confident,"So just you wait."

* * *

.

* * *

Ash was silently sitting on his seat, staring out of the window. Gary had gone to meet Leaf (which wasn't anything extraordinary) and Dawn was still not back yet.

Drew was in the class, however. But he wasn't alone. Since it was break time, May had decided to pay her boyfriend a visit which wasn't anything new. Ash knew that he wasn't in any shape to tolerate their mushy stuff.

"So, are we going to the park this weekend?" Drew asked as he approached Ash, who looked unexcited.

"Yeah I suppose?"

"You should enjoy yourself a little Ash," May said sweetly,"Its always as if you're doing it unwillingly."

"Thats not half false," Ash said with a grin.

"Who said that he wanted a fun highschool year?" Drew asked, pointing at Ash,"Oh, it was you, Ash. Right? Nothing will happen if you just sit and space out all day."

"Drew is right you know," May added,"I heard you got that Berlitz girl as your partner."

"Isn't Drew a lucky bastard," Ash said slowly, making May giggle,"He got Brendan and Gary got Lyra. I got someone who does nothing except insulting me."

"That's your ill luck- here goes the bell! See you after school Drew! Bye Ash!" May said as she rushed out on hearing the warning bell.

"Sometimes I even forget that you're in the same class as me," Ash admitted,"Your seat is practically out of our sights."

"That's the best place for sleeping," Drew said with a grin plastered on his face,"Well, gotta blend with the class again! See you later!"

"Yah," Ash answered and waved at Gary who was returning to class. Once Gary took his seat, Ash couldn't help but ask,"Why do you always disappear during lunch?"

"To meet Leaf!"

"Is that all?" Ash asked, raising his eyebrows,"Nothing else?''

Gary looked at Ash blankly for a minute and shrugged, saying,"That's all."

Ash looked at him blankly and then shrugged. He really didn't like meddling in someone else's life but after what Leaf told him today, he wasn't sure anymore. Why would anyone even fall for a jerk like Gary? He practically used to flirt with everyone, be a junior or senior.

' _Girls are difficult_ ,' he thought then turned to Gary, asking,"Hey, Gary?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you get committed to a girl? Isn't one girl who loves you better than countless others who just mixes with you for your looks?"

Gary opened his mouth to say something then closed it again. This continued for a while before he took a breath and Ash sighed, knowing well that Gary wasn't going to say anything.

For a moment, Ash was sure that Gary was glaring at him. However, he just shrugged it off, believing it to be an illusion.

' _I feel bad for Leaf. Gary is my friend yet I don't even know what he is thinking most of the times.'_

"See, Lyra is back," Gary spoke, pulling Ash out of his thoughts.

"Where is Dawn?" Lyra asked as soon as she entered the class. Half of the class gave her a look, implying that they had no idea while others plainly ignored whatever she said. Gary, however, didn't say quiet,"She was with you, right?"

"She was," Lyra looked a little tense,"But she said she had to go to the toilet and told me to wait in class so I came back. I got late due to crowd near the staircase but ... She isn't back yet.."

Ash could feel why Lyra was tensed. The fight the previous day wasn't a small deal at all. He leaned back on his seat, wondering what that stupid girl was up to.

"I need to go to bath-" Ash stopped talking as he was rising from his seat, clearly ready to leave. However, once he saw Dawn entering, not in messed up condition, he mumbled something under his breath and sat down.

"Dane!" Lyra cupped Dawn's palm as she said it,''I was worried! Where were you?"

"I was..." Dawn hesitated,"Umm.. Kinda distracted on my way here."

"Oh?" Lyra stared at her sheepishly,"Well then, lets talk when class ends."

"Okay," Dawn whispered then sat down on her desk, giving Ash a dirty glare. "What are you looking at, Stupid Brat."

Ash rolled his eyes,"Not at you at least."

"What was that you idiot?" She half glared, half whispered through clenched teeth.

"Nothing," he sighed.

"Stop sighing like an old man," Dawn said again.

"If I keep dealing with you, I won't be able to enjoy my youth for long," Ash answered back.

"I seriously.." Dawn said as she massaged her knuckles, glaring at him,"Want to hit you!"

"My! My!" Gary waved his hands in front of the two teens who were ready to charge at each other,"Lets all live and let live!"

"Shut up!" Ash and Dawn yelled in unison then glared at each other, shouting in sync again,"Don't copy me!"

* * *

.

* * *

"Hey, Berlitz," Ash called out as he passed a small notebook to Dawn who took it, looking confused.

"What is this?" She asked, turning the front page,"Chemistry Notebook?"

"It consists of the list of practicals we need to do this year. One usually asks for upperclassmen for the notebook but I already had it and since you're my partner, it would be good if you take a look too."

"I see." Dawn flipped the pages,"Can I borrow it?" She read the name on the front page. 'Misty Waterflower'.

"Return it soon," he said.

"Thank you, umm.." She hummed the last part, making him stare at her in confusion. She cleared her throat a little, looking a little embarrassed,"What should I call you?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum. Feel free to call me anything."

"Idiot."

He sweatdropped, waving his hands to decline the offer,"Call me by my name, Berlitz!"

"Ketchum. I will call you Ketchum since you call me Berlitz," She replied as she rose up, slinging the bag over her shoulder,"I am going home."

"Yeah. Good bye." Ash watched her leave and turned to pick his own bag when he found Gary and Drew, smirking at him.

"What-" Ash glared back at them, yelling,"What's with the smirk?"

"Ketchum~" Gary said in a sing song voice,"So gross! Hahaha!"

"Berlitz ~" Drew sang, copying Gary's tone,"Do you need this notebook?"

Gary grabbed Drew's hand, chuckling as he said,"Can I take it home?"

"Take me home instead Berlitz," Drew replied, making puppy eyes at Gary while holding back his laughter.

"We never said anything like that!" Ash screamed, his face red with embarrassment and anger,"And I don't sound so cheesy too! Shut up! You both look ugly with that smirk!"

"We know we are anything but ugly!" Drew said a little too proudly, flipping his hair,"You looked so shy and timid out there."

"I was not!" Ash yelled again, red in embarrassment as well as anger,"If it isn't obvious, she doesn't even remember my name even when everyone is screaming that name on top of their voice."

The boys burst out in laughter again at Ash's embarrassed face. Drew grinned again as he said,"Maybe she wanted to introduce yourself to her personally? Isn't it so, Gary?" The chartreuse haired boy said the last part in a girly voice, trying to imitate a girl again, making Gary laugh again and Ash pout.

"My virgin eyes!" A shrill voice was heard in the empty classroom and everyone turned to see May entering the classroom, covering her eyes. Drew, now embarrassed, pulled his hand away from Gary's hold and rushed to where May was, ignoring the laughing two friends beside him.

"We were just teasing Ash!" Drew explained, his face getting pale with every passing second,"Come on!"

"Oh my god!" Ash laughed harder seeing Drew explaining himself,"You sow what you reap!"

"Poor Drew!" Gary clutched his stomach and tried to imitate a shrill, girly voice,"Come I'll take you home." Drew glared harder at the two boys and May broke out in giggles too at hearing the sultry voice.

"Come on, May!"

"Sorry," the girl apologized as she tried controlling her laughter,"I just entered and saw that and couldn't help myself."

"Huh!" Drew sulked,"Not fair."

"Anyways," May said as she wrapped her fingers around Drew's,"Lets go home."

"Yeah," the chartreuse haired boy smiled, his pout long gone,"Bye dude! See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Ash waved them goodbye.

Once Drew and May were out of the classroom, May clutched his hand tighter, asking,"You know, something happened today."

"What?" He sounded interested.

"There was this girl in our class who hated me for I don't know what and was about to bully me but.."

"Wait! Who is she?" Drew asked as he stopped walking,"You're not hurt, are you?"

"Oh Drew!" May blushed,"I am fine. Someone I've never seen before helped me."

"Hey!" The boy pouted again,"Was it a boy?"

May held back the giggle which was about to escape her throat. "Jealous?"

"I am just a little possessive," Drew said as he kissed her forehead,"I love you after all."

"Stupid!" She punched him slightly,"And no need to be jealous. It was a girl."

"I see. Thank God."

"Yeah," May smiled at him again. No matter how much time passed, her heartbeat would always speed up on seeing him. His every touch would sent shivers down her spine, making her crave for more. She was glad that Drew was with her and her hand instinctively grabbed his, wrapping their fingers together,"Lets go Drew."

* * *

.

* * *

Once May and Drew were out of the classroom, Gary leaned back on his seat, taking a deep breath,"Ashy-boy, I have cleaning duties. So, are you going to wait or leave?"

"First of all, I am not Ashy-boy. Stop calling me by that embarrassing nickname and secondly, I am tired. I am going home," Ash said as he picked up his bag,"I hardly got four hours of decent sleep last night."

"I noticed that dark circles on your stupid face," Gary teased with a grin.

"Atleast I leveled up in the game," Ash sighed happily,"It was worth everything! Anyways, goodbye!"

"Before you leave," Gary said getting up too,"Can you tell me something?"

"Yeah?"

"What was Leaf talking to you about when you were at parking lot?"

Ash gave an awkward laugh, making Gary more anxious. The raven haired boy scratched his head, trying to avoid the discussion,"It wasn't anything that important. Don't worry about it." What was he supposed to say anyway? That Leaf was jealous of Dawn and other girls? That she was in love with Gary?

Gary didn't look convinced,"Oh.. Okay. See you later."

"Bye Gary."

Ash quickly picked up his bag and ran off in a hurry, making Gary stare at his back. Once he was alone, he took a deep breath and looked in another direction, his eyes not focused on anything particular.

"All lies.." He muttered to himself.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Another chapter! Woosh! I have planned out almost everything for this story. All I have left is putting it on docs then uploading it.**

 **Anyways, how're you all? I hope good because I am not. My phone is in bad shape and just clinging to life. I can't live without my phone!**

 **And I can't afford a new phone right now! And college reopened after a break. I seriously don't want to go back to that lifestyle again! *Cries in a corner * Anyways, enough of my problems. Tell me , how was this chapter? You'll be surprised on seeing(reading) the next few chapters. Honestly.**

 **And Hanamorta, you're right! Ash does become a stalker in the last chapter. I laughed so hard on seeing that comment. I thank everyone else for the support and reviews too.**

 **Wanna hear a funfact? I got paired up with the girl I couldn't tolerate for a group project since we got the same number. The fun part was, I thought I got nine but turned out it was six. I had never been so disappointed in myself before. That was three years ago and it still makes me wince! And the worst part was, we made a great team and since then, she was my partner for whole of my highschool. We went to debates, Seminars and quiz competitions as team XD Couldn't the teachers see how lifeless I looked? Yeah, that's kinda the inspiration for this chapter XD**

 **~darkestlightofhope**


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

Ash rolled on his bed, glaring at the two intruders in his room. "It's ten in the morning. What do you want?"

The two boys, Gary and Drew, grinned as they pulled out the keyboard and sat in front of his computer. "Hey!" Ash got up,"Why are you touching things?"

"Calm down, Ashy-boy," Gary said switching the computer on,"We had nothing to do so we decided to hang out with you."

"Haha," Ash gave a sarcastic laugh,"Wasn't necessary at all. Seriously, I only get weekends to recover from seeing your ugly faces throughout the week and you're ruining that too." Ash stood up and stretched a little.

"Your room looks like a mess," Drew held his nose,"Smells like a dumping ground."

"I don't know," Ash said monotonously,"I've never been to one before." Drew rolled his eyes and Gary hid a laugh.

"Yeah. When was the last time you cleaned up Ash?" Gary asked, noticing the mess,"How do you even find things in this mess?"

"I cleaned yesterday after I came home from school."

"Doesn't look like it," Drew added, not believing him at all,"What happened in here? There wasn't a tornado or anything passing by, right?"

Ash sighed. His bed was the only clean thing in his room. His computer table was loaded with clothes, mobile phone chargers and various types of papers. Clothes were lying all over the room, some even under the bed. His school bag was on the study table which had more newspapers then books. The marbled floor was almost invisible due to all the clothes laying scattered around.

"I gotta clean again," Ash rubbed his forehead,"Why does it get so dirty when all I do is sit in one place all day? I hardly leave my bed."

"Don't expect us to help you clean," Drew pointed out,"Do it yourself."

"Arey! You both can lend me a hand! I am lending you my computer after all!" Ash whined.

"Don't be such a wuss, Ash," Drew chuckled,"We are going to annoy you till you die. Clean after we leave."

"Whatever," Ash sat down on his bed,"Whatcha watching today?"

"I borrowed a new movie from Paul and he said its awesome," Gary placed the DVD inside the assigned place on the CPU.

"Go get freshened up," Drew said as he sat down beside Ash,"Otherwise we will start the movie without you."

.

* * *

"I knew playing was far better than watching a movie," Ash said as he passed the ball to Drew.

"Yeah," Gary said as he caught the ball when Drew passed it to him. "Its been a long time since we three hanged out together. Damn, school sure is keeping us busy."

"Yup," Drew added.

"Nah," Ash laughed,"Drew spends every waking moment with May so its just me and Gary. School got nothing to do with it."

"True," Gary highfived Ash, making Drew throw the ball at their face.

"Anyways, you both sure are something," Drew began as he sat down on the grass,"Staying single. Don't you wanna get committed to a girl?"

"No," Gary spoke,"Girls are a hassle. You gotta go out of your way to make her happy. Think about her before yourself. Take care of her, spoil her, man, its such a hassle. If she doesn't accept you, you try to escape the friendzone but she pushes you right back to that hell. If she accepts, you gotta woo her to make sure that the spark doesn't die out. I don't want so many drawbacks holding me down."

"You really thought about all this?" Ash eyed his friend in disbelief,"Philosophical man!" He hugged Gary sideways to irritate him. Drew laughed and joined teams with Ash to annoy the brown haired boy.

"Get off me!" Gary pushed Ash off him,"You're getting too emotional!"

"Hey! May just texted me," Drew said as he pulled out his phone,"She says-" Drew was unable to finish as Gary cut him off, saying,"Yeah, yeah. Go meet her lovesick fool."

"She wants all of us to hang out with her, thank you very much," Drew said, his lips drawn in a thin line,"She says that she has the girl who helped her with that bully a month ago. So she wants to introduce us to her. They are out shopping now and going to Café Aromas in an hour or something."

"New babe?" Gary whistled,"I am going."

"Count me out. Not interested," Ash said, raising his hand.

"Leaf's there too. It would be unbalanced if there are three girls and two boys. Come on Ash," Drew insisted.

Gary passed the two boys looks before saying,"Yeah. Leaf will definitely like to see you Ash. Lets go."

 _'I have to tell Leaf that Gary was asking about our little chat at parking lot_ ,' Ash thought,' _Going would not be bad. With Gary always picking us up from home to dropping us home, I can't even talk freely to Leaf. He even stays with her during lunch break._ ' "Okay," The raven haired boy accepted,"I'll go." Gary gave a sarcastic grin on hearing the answer, however before anyone could notice, he got up,"Man, I am tired. Lets meet at the cafe May said in an hour. Tell May that, okay Drew? See you both there."

Ash went back home and took a bath. A pale colour came over his face when he saw his room. How was he supposed to find something to wear in this mess after all?

He put on some greenish trousers and put on a white T-shirt. Over that T-shirt, he put on a jacket of chocolate brown colour with a small sword sign on the right side, on the chest area. He pulled up the jacket's sleeve so that it was reaching almost his elbow and then put on some sneakers he found among the mess.

"Phone.. Phone.." He mumbled as he looked for his phone and then tucked it in as soon as he found it and then took his wallet from the study table.

On the way to the cafe, he found Drew, who was wearing a black shirt with the first two buttons loose with bluish jeans. He caught up to him and entered the cafe, quickly spotting May sitting with two girls at one of the corners.

Before they approached them, Ash whispered out,''Gary is already here. And holy moly! I know this girl!"

Drew stared at the girl in disbelief too,"She helped May? The world is sure a small place!"

"Shut up," Ash whispered, not at all in condition to see her again,"I am going home."

"You can't abort this mission now!" Drew clutched Ash's arm like a lifeline,"Lets go!"

"I have no wish to get insulted on a weekend!" Ash tried to break free but Drew kept his hold strong. Ash squirmed again,"Why should I be there?"

"She will spare others and just insult you! You can't leave!"

"I am not going to be the bait! Let me go!"

Drew, seeing no choice, yelled loudly,"Hey May! Ash and I are here!"

"Come take a seat," May called them back, with a smile fixed on her face. Ash, now standing still, stared at Drew who was smirking. "Dirty, cheap trick," Ash hissed, wanting to hit the boy,"You're so dead."

"Come on," Drew patted Ash's back, laughing,"Let us go."

Reluctantly, Ash walked over and took a seat. He noticed May wasn't wearing her usual bandanna and had let her hair down. She was wearing a yellow summer dress with a cute yellow hair clip on her hair. Leaf was wearing a pink shirt and jeans. Ash's eyes wandered to Dawn and he could swear that she looked different.

Her hair was in a high pigtail. She was wearing a purple coloured top with handmade embroidery. Her skirt reached her midthigh and was light brownish in colour. She had put on knee length boots and to top that look off, a small heart shaped pendant. Ash swore he had never seen a girl look so eye catching before.

"Thanks Dawn," Drew broke the ice and finally saying something to break the awkward silence,"For saving May from those bullies."

"Its fine," Dawn waved it off.

"But what happened?" Leaf asked,"May just kept telling me that she was drawn into a corner at the bathroom."

"Yeah," May said nervously and Dawn placed a hand over hers, saying,"It wasn't anything special. I was just passing by when I saw that Trip fanclub forcing May to breakup with Drew."

Everyone passed each other looks. Ash asked,"What? Why?"

"They said that Trip had set his eyes on me and so..." May mumbled, blushing.

Drew caught her hand tightly and sighed, saying,"That boy is after you now?"

"Maybe," May giggled,"Its funny how he can jump from one girl to another within a short time." Hearing May say this, everyone began laughing, except Dawn, who just smiled a little.

"That fanclub was terrified to see Dawn and left while hissing and grunting," May said again, giggling lightly,"It was surely a sight to see."

Dawn could feel embarrassment creeping on her face on hearing that. That sure was an accomplishment.

"Okay," the blue haired girl squirmed underneath the gaze of everyone,"Can I leave now?"

"Why?" Gary asked,"You don't have to run away you know."

"I am not running away. May wanted to introduce me to her boyfriend so I stayed. I don't have any other obligation to stay, do I?"

"If you wanna go, you can." Leaf said, sitting up straight,"I know you have other p-"

"Come on, Leaf don't be so rude," May interjected,"It sounds like you don't like her or something."

"May," Drew placed a hand on May's hand to make her silent.

"Yeah. Stop being rude all the times Leaf. Its disgusting," Gary added, clearly pissed. Dawn passed the boy a look then looked at Leaf, who looked extremely hurt by Gary's words. Leaf got up and was about to leave but she was stopped by Dawn, who held the brunette's hand.

"I have work. I was out to buy a violin but I met May on the way here. That's all. Leaf knows about this since I told her before entering the cafe. You don't say mean things before knowing everything, May, Gary. That's the most disgusting part," Dawn rose up as she placed a 1000 rupee note **(1)** on the table, saying,"That would cover my part as well as for Leaf Green. I-We are going."

Dawn pulled Leaf out of the cafe. The whole way Leaf was looking down with a sad smile on her face. Catching a taxi, Dawn asked,"I am dragging you to the store."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"If I would have stayed there, I am sure I would have cried."

Dawn didn't answer anything. She took a deep breath before asking,"You have feelings for Gary. Don't you?"

"Am I that transparent?" Leaf asked, giggling as she wiped her tears.

"I just guessed. You were extremely hurt by his words after all."

"I was hurt by May's words too."

"But you were at the verge of breaking down when Gary spoke. Anyways, know any good violin stores around here?"

"I do," Leaf inhaled, feeling a lot better,"Tell the driver to head to R.N. Road. There is a shop named Musica around there."

"Please take us there," Dawn said to the driver who nodded.

"You know one thing Dawn," Leaf spoke, getting the girl's attention,"1000 was too much for the both of us. We just had water there."

.

* * *

Once Dawn and Leaf had left, the group fell dead silent. Ash was eyeing the note lying on the table and he silently picked it up, asking,''What did they order?"

May shook her head,"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"They left without having anything?" Ash asked again.

"Yeah. Dawn was in a hurry when we found her. I had to thank her so we pulled her along but we had no idea it would come to this," May said.

"You know what, we should stop blaming others. Its Leaf's fault for not telling us sooner." Gary said, hands crossed over his chest.

"Excuse me, Gary," Ash said as he placed a hand over Gary's shoulder,"Do you hate Leaf or something? The last time I checked, you were good friends with her. You are cranky since the morning. Leaf did nothing wrong, right? She isn't a doll upon whom you can dump your anger."

"I agree. I am going to apologize right now," May picked up her phone and dialled her number. Everyone waited for a reply but May just shook her head, saying,"She rejected the call."

"You can call her later," Gary nonchalantly said,"I am sure Ash is going to visit her to say sorry. Go with him if it bothers you so much."

"Now you're just being a jerk Gary," Ash raised his voice, totally irritated,"What's gotten into you?"

"Why are you being so protective over Leaf?" Gary hissed at Ash.

"Because she is my friend and a junior I am looking out for. Just because she is our childhood friend doesn't mean we can say anything about her. You're hurting her feelings Gary." Ash rose up too,"If Leaf picks the phone, be sure to apologize on Gary's part too, okay May?" The girl nodded, saying,"That would make her happy."

"The day is ruined," May sighed as she sat down again,"I am sorry. I should not have said anything."

"It's fine. As long as you know where you're wrong, it's fine," Drew consoled her,"Wanna have anything? It would look bad if we just leave without having anything after causing so much commotion."

"Yeah," Gary said, feeling a little down,"I should apologize to her too. I shouldn't have lost my cool."

Ash didn't know how to feel about that. Was Gary angry because he thought Leaf was rude towards Dawn? Gary hadn't fallen for Dawn, had he?

.

* * *

As Leaf and Dawn looked through the violins, Leaf couldn't help but ask,"You know how to play a violin?"

"I know a little," Dawn said, picking up a well polished one,"I want to learn more so I am buying one."

"That's nice," Leaf said, looking over at the flutes collection,"But why violin? Not piano or guitar or anything like that?"

"No specific reason. I was just watching Your Lie in April and thought it would be cool if I could play like Kaori."

Leaf stared at Dawn who stared back then the both of them broke out in laughter.

''That was a nice joke," Leaf giggled some more.

"That was not exactly a joke either. I am just fascinated by violin since I was little. Maybe because my Mom can play it."

"What about your Dad?"

Dawn bit her lower lip,"He isn't with us."

"I am sorry!" Leaf instantly apologized,"I wasn't aware."

"He isn't dead or anything," Dawn spoke as she ran her fingers over a wire and slowly plucked it,"This one looks good. What do you think?"

"Looks perfect," Leaf said as she pulled out her phone,"Let me take a picture."

"No.." Dawn hid her face behind the musical instrument,"Let us take one together."

"Okay."

Leaf scooted closer to the girl and then took a selfie. "Looks nice," Leaf commented,"Hey, if you don't mind, lets exchange numbers."

"Okay."

Once they were out of the shop, with a brand new violin in a case with them, Dawn asked,"Wanna have something to eat?"

"Nah, its fine," Leaf said with a smile,"Its already evening and I must hurry home."

"Sorry for dragging you with me," the blunette apologized.

"Its no big deal. I would have left the place on my own. By tagging along with you, I feel a lot better."

"Should I drop you home? I am calling a taxi!" Dawn offered but Leaf put her down again,"You don't have to do that. My house is nearby so I will manage. Be safe on your way home. Or.. If you can, lets visit my place. Its been a long time since I had anyone over."

"Some other time," Dawn said apologizing,"My Mom must be worried since it never takes this much time to buy one thing."

"You're right," Leaf waved her goodbye,"See you at school tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Hey Dawn," Leaf said, catching the girl's attention,"You are not anything like the rumours portray you. You acted with such care and softness that I can't believe you got into fights with people from your old school."

"The rumours are true though," Dawn shrugged. Leaf could feel a wave of emotions flowing through her chest on hearing those words. She took a deep breath, asking her what was on her mind.

"Which is the real you?"

"Both of it. I get extremely angry sometimes and lose my temper. I am sorry if I made you uneasy by tagging along."

"I just want to know you better. As friends. Can I?" Leaf asked,"After all, you do and say things which I can never say out aloud. You say what's on your mind instead of bottling it up inside. That's something I really admire about you, Senpai."

"You don't have to call me Senpai! Its embarrassing."

"O-okay," the brown haired girl muttered,"I will keep admiring you though."

Dawn bit her lip to cover her frown. Someone admiring her? Taking a deep breath, she said,"Not even I can say everything I want to say aloud, you know. So don't feel bad or upset when you see me in that state."

"I hope that day never comes. Friends?"

Dawn nodded as she shook Leaf's extended arm, agreeing,"Friends." She could feel her lips curving up into a smile unknowingly.

.

* * *

Leaf was walking towards her house when she felt her phone vibrating. Pulling it out, she saw it was a message from May.

 _ **"I am really sorry! I should not have jumped to conclusions! You're my best friend Leaf and I don't want a simple misunderstanding to ruin our years of friendship. Please forgive me."**_

Leaf sent an 'okay, its fine' as a reply and placed the phone back in her pocket. She knew May was just being considerable towards Dawn but how could she even think Leaf would drop that low? That was the part which was eating her the most.

She felt her phone vibrate again but didn't pull it out this time. She had something else to take care of. Her heart was pounding wildly as she stopped walking and kept staring at the person in front of her.

"What are you doing in front of my house, Gary?" She asked, noticing the brown haired boy leaning on the door. First he insults her and then he is here, standing as if nothing happened

"Waiting for you." The way he said that, Leaf could feel herself melting from inside as her whole body heated up. Her heart was at a tug of war with her self-respect and she knew which one held the priority.

"Your wait is over. You've seen me, now leave," Leaf shoved Gary aside as she struggled to open the lock with the key, her fingers trembling.

"I am sorry," Gary said without beating around the bush.

"Its fine. I don't care," Leaf said as the door opened.

"I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. If anything about my words is still troubling you, let me apologize."

"There is no need, Gary. I am tired of being misunderstood and being treated as a second option. See, my mind is a mess and I am angry right now. I don't want to say anything rude like you told me that time. We will talk at school tomorrow."

"But Leaf.."

"I know you're sorry. You don't have to repeat it over and over again. I will forgive you when I feel ready. Bye. Apologizing again and again won't work."

Leaf entered her house and closed the door behind her, not waiting for his answer. She just stood there, without moving or saying anything, her heart beating fast all the while. Pressing her forehead against the door, she held back a sob which was struggling to escape since the moment she saw Gary at the doorstep. Hearing retreating footsteps, Leaf was sure Gary had left.

She didn't want to think about it but she knew she was being treated like a second option. May was suddenly giving Dawn importance just because she saved her. Had May forgotten how much Leaf did to bring her and Drew closer? How many times Leaf had to cover up to the teachers when May was bunking class with Drew?

Gary was just the same. He blew up on hearing about Dawn leaving. Would he have reacted the same way if anyone would have told this about Leaf?

She was afraid to know.

.

* * *

Gary gulped as he stood in front of her door. He was in his school uniform and was here to pick Leaf up, as usual. However he wasn't sure if he should even be here. Would she yell at him or follow him without making any fuss? She was definitely an unpredictable girl.

He pressdd the doorbell and stepped down, waiting for the door to be opened. What if her mother knew and told him to get lost? He heard the doorknob clicking and Mrs Green opened the door and wished him morning with a wide smile.

'Atleast she doesn't know,' Gary sighed in relief.

"Hello Mrs. Green," Gary wished Leaf's mother as he came to pick her up in the morning as usual,"Is Leaf ready?"

The black haired woman who opened the door smiled,"She is. Leafy, Gary is here."

"Coming ~!"

Leaf rushed downstairs in her school uniform. She shoved a bread into her mouth, waved her mother goodbye and hopped into Gary's car, chewing on the bread.

"Gosh! I overslept!" Leaf mumbled,"We are not late, right?"

"Yeah," Gary answered, stealing looks at the girl beside her,"Leaf, about yesterday ..."

"Ah, don't worry about it. It was me being a drama queen. I should have explained everything instead of behaving like that. My bad," the girl said, smiling.

''I shouldn't have told you all that despite the situation."

"Please Gary. Stop. If you continue apologizing, everything would change without a doubt. Lets behave like it never happened."

"If you say so but listen, I never think of you as a second option."

Leaf groaned again and turned away to make sure he couldn't see her expression,"Its fine Gary." Gary felt skeptical. Was she really okay? Knowing she wouldn't talk about it, he asked"Should I go pickup Ash?"

"Yup!" Leaf said with a smile,"Shoot! I forgot my tiffin!"

"Doesn't matter. Meet me at the cafeteria."

"The usual spot?"

"Yes. The usual spot."

Leaf took a breath of relief. Atleast her lunch time with Gary wasn't going to change.

As usual when they went to pick Ash up, he was at the door. He hopped inside and glanced between Leaf who was humming a tune and Gary who was driving.

"So, truce?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Yeah," Gary said,"Leaf didn't tell you?"

"Nops," Ash shrugged,"Where did you go with Dawn that day, Leaf?"

"She bought a violin. I was with her," Leaf said, turning to face Ash,"You won't believe it! She bought the most expensive one out there! That girl is damn rich!"

"I know," Ash said as he remembered yesterday's events,"She left a thousand rupees bill for a glass of water."

"I don't think she was trying to show off," Leaf said with a smile,"It was her self-respect and care for others saying that."

"You sound smitten," Gary commented.

"I can't help it. Even though I had to hear 'compliments' from you because of her, I don't mind. Because it was her. She made me feel loved."

Ash could grasp what Leaf meant, after all he knew how much of a softie Dawn was inside.

"I feel like a bad guy again," Gary said, pretending hurt.

"You are," Leaf said while sticking her tongue out at Gary. Ash smiled on seeing the two. Things were back to normal. Almost.

Gary could only wish that someday, she would understand that she was never a second option. Maybe then she would understand why he reacted that way.

.

* * *

Leaf waved goodbye to the two of them and began walking towards her classroom. All that was left was talking and sorting out things with May. Once Leaf walked inside the classroom, she was tackled into a hug by May who was apologizing again and again.

"Its nothing big May. You don't have to apologize that much!" Leaf said as she patted the girl's head but May didn't loosen her hold.

"I should have known it! You are not like that! I am sorry!" May finally let go,"I had no idea how to face you but I knew you're far more important than anything like embarrassment. I am sorry!"

Leaf couldn't help but hug her friend. One can't stay angry at their best friend for long afterall.

"If you don't mind, can we introduced Dawn to our group, like permanently?" Leaf asked as she sat down,"There is something alluring about her that one can't just ignore."

"You're right. She is one of a kind," May grinned.

.

* * *

Before Ash could enter the classroom, he ran into Dawn, who was carrying a notebook in her hands. She passed it to him and said,"I noted it all down. Here."

"You finished writing everything in two days?" Ash asked in disbelief,"Wow."

"I know I am," the girl replied smugly.

"You know Berlitz," Ash said as he opened the door,"Thank you for dragging Leaf away otherwise it would have surely stained our friendship with her."

"I didn't do anything special," Dawn entered behind him.

Class soon began and Ash couldn't help but steal glances at the girl beside him. Sometimes he wanted to say something but ran out of words and sometimes all he wanted to do was keep staring at her. Why would anyone pick a fight with her? She was rude, but she didn't do anything to anyone to get picked up on.

"Ketchum! Oi! Ketchum!" Dawn shook him to break him out of his thoughts.

"Wait; what happened?" He asked, noticing the girl giving him a glare.

"Volkner Sir just gave us our first assignment. Weren't you listening?" She sat down on her bench, facing him.

"I just spaced out. What do we have to do?" Ash asked, embarrassed that she caught him in that state.

"We have to write a report on microorganisms and its utility in technology."

"That doesn't come under chemistry, does it?" Ash asked, confused.

"Its under biochemistry. When do we start working?"

"Lets go to library to get some books. When is the due date?"

Dawn got up, sighing,"You were not listening at all, were you. We have to submit it next Monday." Her hands were on her hips and she looked at him with a look Ash couldn't catch. Was she holding back a smile? Or was she angry?

"Okay!" He got up,"Lets go."

As they were walking towards the library, Ash couldn't help but ask,"Have you ever been to your Mom's workplace?"

"Many times. I really like that place."

"My mom works under your Mom. Do you know the PA of Miss. Johannna, Mrs. Delia Ketchum?" Ash asked, and Dawn looked interested.

"I know her. She is a charming lady," Dawn said with a smile,"Its hard to believe you're her son."

''Hey!" Ash glared at her,"What does that mean?"

"I mean she is so charming, gracious and definitely not annoying like her son," Dawn smirked,"She really looks like a good and loving mother."

Ash rolled her eyes at her,"Have you ever talked to my Mom?"

"Not really. I have seen her in business gatherings Mom hosts and she is always with Mom but I never got the opportunity to talk to her."

"You're quite popular you know," Ash joked,"My Mom told me you were transferring to our school." He didn't tell her that his Mom did not want her son to have any connection with her.

"I see. I get the feeling that many of my Mom's employees hate me. Maybe I am correct too. It won't be a surprise if your Mom warns you to keep your distance."

Ash stopped to stare at her for a moment. "Why do you think so?"

"I was always a troublesome kid and you can say, I always end up speaking what I am thinking. Not many people like straightforward girls."

"That alone can't be the case, right?"

"Any maybe because I stand out?" Dawn said, her lips in a thin line,"I don't actually know."

"Can be possible. Afterall, people can kidnap anyone for money," Ash said, thinking about it,"And you really are attractive and pretty. I bet that makes it more dangerous." ' _Crap_ ,' Ash bit his lower lip as he realized what he had said out loud.

Dawn had stopped walking and her back was facing him. Ash gulped and called her out,"Dawn?"

"What about me is pretty?" She whispered to herself but Ash heard it. He tapped her shoulder and said,"Lets issue some books otherwise the librarian will leave."

"Okay," she followed him.

"What about your Dad? What does he do?" Ash asked and noticed how her expression changed from confusion to disappointment.

"I don't know. My mother raised me alone," Dawn replied,"No one actually believes that she is my mother since she looks like my older sister. I wonder if I look old since they make the same mistake everytime."

"I saw your Mom on the first day," Ash chuckled,"She looks like you. Same hair colour and all."

"What about your Dad, Ash?"

"He works for some editor. I forgot the company though. He is never home and I won't be surprised if he forgot how I look like."

"Atleast you know he is out there," Dawn tried to force a smile on her face,"Oh, we are here. The library."

.

* * *

Dawn reached over to some graduation level biology books and scanned its contents. If the book had the desired chapter, she kept it aside and went to look for another book. Ash was scanning the book which Dawn had picked, believing that it would save time.

After Dawn was done with books, she sat down opposite to Ash and began looking into the books, helping him with the task.

"These two books will help us a lot," Ash said as he put two books aside.

"You issue one and I will issue another, sounds okay?" Dawn suggested as they got up and collected all the books they had to put them back to shelves.

"Damn these are heavy," Dawn said as she struggled to balance three books in one arm while pushing the fourth book to its desired place.

"Silly, it's gonna fall," Ash chuckled lightly as he took one book from the pile and put it in place. Dawn grabbed another and kept it in place.

"I will make a note on the book I borrowed and you will do the same, okay? Then at school we can exchange them and look if that's okay or not. Then we can put it on chart paper," Dawn said as she and Ash went over to issue their books.

"Sounds good to me."

They kept working as planned. The next morning, Ash handed over his notes to Dawn and Dawn did the same. They pointed out each other's mistakes and the next day, made a final draft of what they had to do.

Dawn was waiting for Ash to show up on thursday to discuss the place they would be working at. However, it had been a long while since Gary had entered the class and Ash was no where to be found.

Rising up, she went to where Gary was, chatting with Drew, and asked,"Is Ketchum coming today?"

The brown haired boy shook his head,"Ashy-boy has fever. I don't think he will able to make it today."

"I see," Dawn said, a little down.

"Are you both working on the project?" Drew asked,"I am done with my work."

"Lyra said she was almost done too,"Gary added,"How far are the two of you?"

"We have to put it on chart paper," Dawn replied,"That's the only thing left."

"Then you can do that yourself," Drew smiled,"Everything else is done, right?"

"Yeah, but the final draft is with Ash," Dawn was deep in thought,"Gary, give me Ketchum's number."

"O-okay?" The brown haired boy did as he was told and asked,"Are you going to make him bring those notes?"

Dawn rolled her eyes,"That would have been easier but no. That would be cruel even for my standards. Actually, can I ask for one more favour?"

"Yes?"

.

* * *

Ash groaned as he rolled in his bed, feeling hot. The fever had gone up again and his whole body was aching.

"I should have told Mom to accept the leave offer," he groaned to himself. He didn't even have the energy to rise up and have some water.

He heard the bell ringing but didn't pay any attention to it. His Mom was at work and had a spare key with her. So probably, it were salesman at the door. The doorbell rang again, the sound echoing inside the empty house.

Ash felt his phone vibrating and picked it up. There was an incoming call from unknown number. He pressed the answer button and said,"Hello?"

"Open the door."

"Who is it?" He asked, feeling surprised,"Hello?"

"Its Dawn Berlitz. Ketchum, open the door," The girly voice from other side said.

Ash couldn't believe his ears. Dawn? At his house? He tried getting up but his feet failed him.

Seeing he hadn't disconnected the call, Dawn spoke again,"Hey? Are you okay? I can hear weird noises."

"I am fine," he yelled, thankful that the phone was on loudspeaker,"Hey, Berlitz. Can you see the doormat? Pick it up and see, there is a key beneath."

"I got it," Dawn said,"Stay on line. Who kept a key in such an obvious place?"

"Mom told me she was leaving it there so I can call for help if I needed," he said, feeling his voice getting weaker by the second. He heard a hmm from her and tried to clear his throat again. This cold was driving him crazy. He heard a clicking sound and then heard the door unlocked. The door was closed again and he heard Dawn's voice again. "Now where do I go?''

"Straight. You can see the stairs right? My room is on the first floor and my room is the first one on the right. The door to my room is open too so you don't have to knock or anything."

She disconnected the call and made her way to his room. She knocked on the door and yelled,"I am coming in."

"Okay." Was she even listening when he said she didn't have to knock?

"I am here for the final draft and wow this place stinks," she said as she looked around. She saw the study table close to his bed and was facing the window. The walls were greenish in colour with various posters on them. His bed was a simple steel one but too big for a single person to sleep.

"I know this place looks horrible," Ash tried getting up but failed,"I feel horrible too."

"Here," She went over to his bed and gave him a electrolyte drink,"It will make sure you're hydrated."

"Thank you," he accepted the juice box,"Umm, I can't get up, can you put in the straw?"

"Fine," she said and sat beside him, on his bed as she gave him the juice box,"Did you take any medicine?"

"Yeah. I had some before Mom left."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. I don't feel like having anything."

"I see," Dawn said as she placed a hand over his forehead,"You're burning!"

"Your hand is so cold!" He whispered.

"Idiot. You're hot right now. My body temperature is fine."

That made sense. He smiled and pointed at his table,"The final draft is on the study table. You can grab it and leave."

"Idiot," she tapped his forehead, making him whine a little,"When is your Mom coming home?"

"In two hours or so?"

"Okay. Go to sleep. I will be back soon."

"Back? What?"

"I said, sleep," Dawn pulled the cover on him,"I will stay until your mother is back. I am heading out to buy chart paper and all. Do you need anything?" Ash shook his head. Dawn got up and collected the key and phone she had kept on the floor. She closed the door behind her and left.

When Dawn was back, she saw that Ash was in deep sleep. She placed the things on computer table and pulled out a cooling patch and placed it on his forehead. Then she rolled up her sleeves as she began. She cleaned his study table and then picked all clothes from the floor and made a heap in one corner. She saw a small board game board near the computer table and picked it up since it was foldable and could be used as a small table too.

She wasn't sure if she could use his table so she sat on the floor and began working on the chart paper to finish their project.

.

* * *

Ash stirred in his sleep, having a strange dream. Dawn was taking care of him and was in his room. However, it felt too real to be a dream.

Dawn's head was on the small table she had pulled and by looks of it, she looked asleep. Ash could still feel the lingering touch on his forehead. He slowly got up and tried to maintain his balance. He was still feeling dizzy and weak but he had to wake her up.

"Berlitz," he called her,"Wake up."

Getting no response from her, he called louder,"Hey, wake up."

"Are you okay- whoa, who is she?" Ash looked up to see his mother standing on the door with a box in her hands.

"My chemistry partner," Ash said, feeling a bit embarrassed since his Mom saw him with a girl in her absence. Before his Mom could cultivate any wrong ideas, he quickly said,"She was doing the project."

"My goodness," Delia looked happy,"You got a decent partner!"

Ash smiled awkwardly,"Hehe.." If only she knew the truth. Ash called her name again, not sure if he should touch her to wake her up. For how long was she asleep?

"Was she here the whole day?" Delia placed the box on the table as she sat down beside Dawn, brushing the hair out of her face. Ash for a second, forgot to breathe.

"N-No, s-she came a-after school."

"Oh," Delia shook Dawn to wake her up, sweetly calling her,"Get up Dear. Its almost dinner time."

"Mmmmmh," she moaned in her sleep and Delia let out a small giggle. She turned to her son and giggled,"A cute one, huh?"

Ash looked embarrassed. Why would a Mom ask her teenage son such questions about a girl? That should be illegal. He rubbed the underside of his nose, mumbling,"Why ask me of all people?"

"Ash.." Delia whispered, glaring at her son,"You're hopeless." Ash decided to ignore her and sighed, his mother would always put him in situations which embarrassed him beyond all his limits and comprehension. Delia diverted her attention to the girl who was stirring slightly, about to wake up. "Wake up! Rise and shine!" Delia sang, making Dawn open her eyes at the noise around her. Where was she again?

Her mind suddenly stopped working as she realized her current location and her heart began thumping wildly.

"Oh no!" Dawn opened her eyes quickly as she rubbed them to be fully awake,"I am so sorry! I didn't realise I had fallen asleep!"

"Its fine. Thanks for completing the project," Ash said with a smile.

"Is your fever down?" She asked, calming down from the sudden panic attack.

"Almost but I am still feeling weak and I don't think I can go school tomorrow," Ash apologized,"Sorry for all the trouble."

"Thank you dear," Delia said with a smile,"You took care of my son in my absence."

"It was nothing. I must get going. Thanks for having me over," Dawn got up as she held her phone in one hand and tucked the chart paper in her bag.

"Atleast have dinner!" Delia insisted,"Its the least I can offer."

"Its fine. May be some other day. My Mom must be waiting for me at the dinner table," Dawn said as she bowed.

"What's your name?"

Dawn smiled. She knew Ash's Mom and her warm smile. "Dawn."

"That's a beautiful name, Dawn," Delia replied, smiling,"Should I drop you home?"

"Its fine. I texted my driver to come near the convenience store. Goodbye, Mrs Ketchum. Goodbye, umm, Ash," Dawn bowed her head again and left, closing the door behind her.

"I have heard that name before," Delia tapped her chin, talking to no one in particular,"But where?"

Ash didn't want to remind her that the girl was the one Delia warned him against. What would he say? _"Hey Mom? Remember the girl you told me to stay away from? Guess what, she was just inside this house and walked out right now. Yup! She and Dawn are the same! Same as in they are one person!"_ He couldn't say that. He wasn't even paying attention to his mother who was asking him whether they had met Dawn somewhere before.

His mind was blank as he couldn't explain the throbbing in his heart.

His heart was beating faster and he could feel his cheeks warming up, not due to the fever.

 **'She called me Ash**...'

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **(1)-** _ **1 dollar is approximately 65 rupees. So according to the chapter, Dawn placed a 15 dollar bill on the table and stormed out.**_

 _ **I was originally planning on having Dawn and Leaf fight but somehow it ended up like this. And I already mentioned before that Leaf and May are one class below Dawn. I am repeating this to avoid any confusion.**_

 _ **Well, I've not watched any Sun and Moon episode yet so I am not sure if I should watch it. I heard Misty and Brock were back and I really hope Dawn meets them too! I miss the high-five! Maybe then I can get the inspiration to continue watching Pokémon.**_

 _ **Well, this is going to be my last update in a while since I've my semester exams coming up and life got waaaaay harder! See you all soon!**_

 _ **Wanna hear another funfact? I really can't relate when someone says the price in dollars since in India we use different currency. So I used rupees instead of dollars in this chapter. Makes me feel comfortable.**_

 _ **~darkestlightofhope**_


	5. Chapter 5: Someone To Depend Upon

Ash could only stare at the project done by her in awe. His eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open. Dawn just stood there, feeling proud.

"This looks so good!" Ash finally said,"Wow!"

It was Saturday. Since school was closed and Ash was feeling better, he wanted to help Dawn to do whatever was left of the project. How he reached her house was something he wouldn't forget.

When he woke up on saturday morning, the first thing he did was check his temperature. It was normal. Then he searched for Dawn's number from received call list and dialed it. His fingers were crossed and he just hoped that she would pick up the phone. With every ring, his heartbeat was going on overdrive and it almost stopped when he heard a feeble hello from other side.

"Its Ash," he said, hoping she would listen before hanging up,"Are you done working on the project?"

"Oh? Its you," Dawn said,"Yeah, I am almost done with it. How're you feeling?"

"A lot better," Ash spoke, sitting on his bed,"Ummm.. Sorry for making you do all the work."

"Its fine." He heard Dawn say,"You were sick so we can't do anything about it."

"If you don't mind," Ash struggled to search for the correct words,"Lets meet somewhere to finish it. I want to do atleast something."

"Its okay. You should rest, I'll do it. I just have to-"

Ash shook his head though he knew Dawn couldn't see,"Please? I won't overwork! I really want to help!"

"You should take rest. Depend on me."

"I know I can depend on you but making you do everything isn't good! It's a group project and I really want to help."

"Fine."

"Yeah!" He cheered then realized it was nothing worth cheering about,"Where should we meet?"

"Umm, come over to my house. Working here would be easier," Dawn replied,"I am pinging you the address."

"Okay."

He rushed to take a bath and then to brush his teeth. After having a shower, he opened his wardrobe to search for his clothes. When he saw Dawn at the restaurant that day, she was dressed exceptionally well. He had to do the same.

He put on black jeans with light patches in the thigh area and white round necked T-shirt. Over that he put on denim shirt with buttons undone. It wasn't anything extravagant but Ash knew he was looking presentable. He wanted to put on a cap but hesitated. Taking a deep breath he picked up a reddish blue cap from his collection which had a half moon shaped logo in its middle. He grinned at his reflection in the mirror.

Picking up his phone, he saw Dawn had pinged him her address. She didn't live far, her house was just ten minute walk away.

"Mom!" He shouted as he descended down the stairs,"I am leaving."

"What about breakfast?" His Mom asked as she poked out her head from the kitchen door with an apron round her body.

"Ummm.. I will grab something from outside?" He said,"Don't worry."

"Okay, where are you going?"

"To a friend's house," he replied,"I will be back before lunch."

"Okay!"

Ash sighed. He had no idea lying to Mom was that hard. His heart was going to burst out anytime! Its not like he wanted to lie but if he told his Mom about Dawn's real name, he didn't know what could happen and he didn't want to find out either.

He grabbed a croissant from nearby store and followed the direction Dawn had given him. He found himself in front of a mansion.

"She lives here?" He was amazed at the beauty of the house. The house was double storied, pure white in colour with a large garden in the front. He could see two cars standing in line in the shade. There was a fountain in the middle, the road leading up to the house were pebbled and he could see gardeners working on the shrubs.

"Excuse me Sir," one gateman asked Ash as he approached the main gate,"Do you have an appointment or do you need something?"

"Does Dawn Berlitz live _here_? I am her classmate and she told me to come here," He asked, emphasizing on the word here. She knew she was rich but he knew he had to double-check.

"Can I know your name?" The same man asked.

"I am Ash Ketchum," he replied, still not believing the sight infront of him.

"Oh!" The watchman opened the door with a smile on his face,"Welcome Sir. Dawn Sweetie told us you would be coming! Come in!"

"Sweetie?" He whispered to himself as he entered and thanked the man. He kept walking as he approached the mansion and took a deep breath. Before he could ring the bell, two maid came and opened the door, smiling at the boy.

"Welcome Sir!" The girl with reddish hair said,"Miss Dawn is in her room."

"She told us to take you there once you arrived," Another girl with black hair said with a smile,"Excuse me Sir, but can I ask you something?"

Ash was feeling overwhelmed. The chandelier above, the beautifully carved statues, everything was more than perfect. "Y-yes?"

"Is Miss Dawn making good memories at school? Is she doing fine?" The black haired maid asked with concern evident in her voice and Ash nodded.

"Is she dating you?" The reddish haired girl asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Ash felt his face heating up at the question and waved his hands but the other girl beat him to it, saying,"Of course they are! I am so happy Miss Dawn is dating such a cute and charming boy!"

There is something weird about a girl calling a boy cute. Ash couldn't understand if they were telling him that he was girly or just cute or normal in general. But before that, he had to break their misunderstanding. "We are not dating," Ash spoke, which made both of them a little sad,"We are just...classmates."

"We are sorry!" Both the maids bowed,"Its just.. Miss never brought any friends over, let alone a boy. We will take you to her room right away!"

Ash silently followed them as they went upstairs and knocked on the door. A reply came from inside,"Its open." Ash recognized the voice. It was Dawn.

The red haired girl opened the door and spoke,"Mam, your friend is here."

Ash couldn't see whosoever was inside but heard Dawn speak again,"Thank you, Gardenia, Erica."

"Our pleasure, Mam," the maids bowed and left. Ash, taking a deep breath, entered the room saying,"I'm coming in."

The room was huge. And beautiful. Dawn was collecting something from the desk so her back was facing Ash. Ash looked around, totally feeling dead inside as he compared their rooms. If hers was heaven, his was as dirty as a dumping ground.

The floor was marbled, like the rest of the house and the walls were painted sky blue. On one corner of the room was a single sized bed with a pink bedcover and two pillows. The study table was near it and neatly organized. There were photos of Dawn with her mother on the wall, in frames. There was a TV on the wall opposite of the bed and a cupboard beside it. Ash noticed a laptop lying on top of the table which had another frame containing Dawn's childhood photo.

"Your room is beautiful and so clean," Ash commented,"I am sorry I made you work in that room of mine."

Dawn, who was collecting the sheets from the table turned to face Ash, saying,"Thank you. Maybe you should clean your room too."

"Maybe," Ash mumbled as he looked up and saw her.

Ash stared at her in awe. She was looking beyond beautiful. She had chosen a white knee length dress with pinkish flower embroidery which started from the joint at the waist and went all the way down, till the end of the dress. The neck was collared and had pink flower woven on it too. She had let her hair down, something she rarely did. Ash noticed that she was wearing glasses and had applied a little kohl. He could just stare at her with jaws wide open.

"Do you use contacts at school?" He asked, not daring to look at her again, knowing he would end up staring.

"No. I use glasses at home sometimes, when I have a headache," she said as she sat down on the carpeted floor,''Now this headache has taken physical form."

"That wasn't funny," he rolled his eyes and sat down opposite to her,"Show me, how far you're done with the project."

"Here," Dawn spread the chart paper in front of him on the floor.

Ash stared at in awe. She was brilliant. She had used black chart paper and then written the topic on it with silver glitter pen. Various parts were highlighted using notes written on different colour chart paper which were then pasted on the black one.

"Its beautiful!" Ash commented,"Wow!"

"I know," Dawn proudly smiled.

"Man! I couldn't have done anything half as good as this!" Ash grinned,"I can see an A+ coming."

"Yeah!" Dawn was excited too and kept the chart paper aside,"All we have to do is explain various parts in symphony."

"Let me take a picture of it please?" Ash pleaded,"Please?"

"Okay?" Dawn sounded confused,"Why?"

"I really want one! It looks so good!" Ash grinned as Dawn spread the chart on the ground.

Ash quickly snapped a picture and then looked up to see Dawn smiling too. He hesitated before asking,"Umm.. Can we take a picture too?"

"Ehhh?" Dawn looked up at him, amazed.

"I mean a picture of us, please?" He was unable to explain himself,"Or.. Umm.. If its okay with you?"

"Okay. I don't mind," Dawn said as she scooped closer to Ash and was about to take of the glasses when Ash stopped her by holding her hand. "Leave it. It looks good."

Dawn nodded, feeling a little embarrassed and Ash snapped a picture of them. Dawn was about to move away when Ash asked again,"Umm, a picture without the glasses?"

"Ketchum.." Dawn whispered in a warning tone.

"Okay!" Ash laughed,"Its fine. I was just joking."

"Eh? Anyways, take one," Dawn said and sat down on her previous seat. Ash quickly snapped another picture, feeling his heartbeat rising when she leaned closer to take a look at the picture. Dawn put back her glasses and went back to her seat.

"So, lets work on presentation?" She asked.

"Yeah, lets practice that!" He said and his hand raised up automatically. Dawn leaned over and gave him a high-five. And then there was a pause as they stared at each other, wondering what happened.

The girl leaned away with her mouth slightly open and coughed to get Ash out of his dreamy state. "Lets begin, Ketchum?"

They had hardly worked on presentation for half a minute when Erica entered the room with two plates of sandwich in each followed by Grandina who was carrying two glasses of orange juice.

"Excuse us," Erica placed it on the table,"Excuse us."

As soon as they left, Ash eyed the contents then looked at Dawn, who hid back a giggle.

"Go ahead," Dawn said, forcing herself to keep a straight face,"You are always hungry."

"How do you know?" Ash asked as he took a sandwich,"Damn, that croissant didn't help with my hunger at all."

"Leaf told me," Dawn took a bite,"Uhh.. I wasn't.." She looked embarrassed now. However Ash was too busy eating to notice.

They finished eating and went back to work.

They worked for an hour before Ash stretched saying,"We are done! Finally!"

"Yeah," Dawn smiled too,"Lets have lunch? Its almost lunch time!"

"Umm.. I told Mom I will be back before lunch," Ash scratched his neck,"May be some other day?"

"Okay," Dawn got up and took off her spectacles.

Ash got up too and adjusted his trousers, saying,"I should leave. See you at school."

"Yeah," Dawn led him to the main door,"Umm.. Thanks, for coming."

"Its okay. Your house is really beautiful," Ash finally said,"And its so big!''

"It gets lonely here sometimes," Dawn said, rubbing her arms,"But its okay. Doesn't bother me now."

"Yeah. You know, maybe you should use glasses at school too. It really looks good," Ash said and then panicked,"I mean you look good without them too. I mean...ummm... Forget it, goodbye!"

"Goodbye," Dawn said and closed the door. As soon as she did that, she could feel herself getting embarrassed at the compliment.

Ash grinned and waved at the watchman as he went out of the gate. He was feeling really ecstatic but couldn't lay his finger on why. He pulled out his phone from the pocket and stared at the photo. He grinned and put that as his wallpaper and placed the phone back.

He chose the one with glasses as his wallpaper. Dawn was sitting close to him, faces few inches apart. They were both facing the camera, Ash had a wide smile on his face while Dawn was smiling slightly. Ash could only see how perfect she looked in the picture. Her smile, even though it wasn't anything prominent, was something he could easily look upto.

"You came out from Berlitz house?"

The unknown voice made Ash look up and saw two boys standing close to him. He nodded.

"What did she do? Buy you with money?" A brownish haired boy spoke, making the other one laugh. "Of course she did," the other blond guy laughed,"Rich Bastard. She can't have real friends though."

Ash wasn't the one to pick up a fight however, he felt like his Mom wouldn't be angry if he defended a friend. "Umm.. Who are you two?"

"Ah! We went to same school as her," the blond guy replied,"Is she still going to school?"

"Are you crazy?" The brownish haired boy laughed as he hit the blonde on his arm,"She must be getting homeschooled like last year."

"Are both of you done?" Ash asked impatiently,"Even if you're not done, let me pass as I don't have any wish to listen to two morons."

"What!" The blond raised his eyebrows,"She really has bought you, ha?" Ash didn't like the look on his face as the blond leaned over, placing a hand over Ash's shoulder as he whispered in his ear,"Or did that Slut gave you something else?"

"She isn't someone like you who would sell her body or soul. Keep judging people. That's why she is there, living in that mansion where everyone loves her and you're here, taking pity in yourself and getting satisfaction by badmouthing her. You're pathetic," Ash scoffed and pushed him away.

"You..!" Ash was stopped by his arm but the raven haired boy didn't even flinch. Turning around, Ash just chuckled, saying,"See, the watchman is coming. I wonder if they put teenagers like you into asylum for rehabilitation?"

"Lets go Ren," The brunette pleaded as he tried pulling the blond away,"The guard is almost here."

"Fine," The blond, Ren said, gritting his teeth,"Stay with the slut whose father abandoned her for all I care. Fuck you."

"Get lost, Ren," Ash yelled,"Otherwise I will really hit you."

The boys left in a hurry and the watchman asked Ash,"Are you okay? Damn those boys slipped away again."

"You know them?"

"Yeah. They used to attend same school as Dawn Sweetie but always used to bully her. Even though she left that school, they still come here and call her names."

"Does she know?"

"I don't think so. We never told her about this."

"And her mother?"

"Madam Johanna knows and informed their parents but those idiots don't even respect their parents," The watchman sighed,"So it was useless."

"Ohh," Ash bowed to the man,"I should get going. Thank you for coming here, I was really scared."

"Anything for a friend of little Miss."

* * *

.

* * *

Ash couldn't describe the feeling when he was explaining the presentation to class with Dawn. She was nervous at first, and Ash guessed it to be a normal feeling but she was doing good.

The class wss fascinated by the art and design and Ash could see the impressed smile of Volkner.

"He gave us an A!" Ash slumped down on his bench as eyed the report card,"This isn't fair!"

"I got an A+," Dawn said as she stared at him,"Open the card, idiot. We both get the same grade for same project."

"Oh?" Ash perked up. Did Gary lie to him on passing the report card? He hastily opened it and grinned,"An A+!"

"Seriously?" Dawn rolled her eyes,"Well, time for next class."

Days kept passing like that. Dawn and Lyra's friendship was skyrocketing and Dawn seemed more comfortable around others now. Lyra had introduced Dawn to a bunch of her friends, namely Leona and Kenny, and she seemed more happy then before.

But that didn't mean that she had stopped insulting Ash. Nor did that mean that Gary had given up wooing her. Ash caught Dawn hanging with Leaf and May sometimes and during those times, all he could do was smile and return to whatsoever he was doing. Was she the same girl who had shouted that she didn't need friends?

Every time Ash's eyes met hers during class, he could feel his heart going on overdrive. He couldn't describe the weird feelings he was having about his partner or maybe, he didn't want to accept it.

Right now, Ash was in class, almost at the verge of falling asleep. It was Professor Rowan's class on mathematics and he couldn't understand how one could use algebra in day to day life. As far as he could think about it himself, all he could achieve with his knowledge about math was teaching his children maths who would teach their own children maths. After all, one can't go to a shop and expect a question like,"The price was increased by one-third of original price but since you're our old regular customer, I will give you 5% discount on total. Can you calculate the total you have to pay?"

Professor was scribbling a tough looking sum on blackboard and reluctantly, he copied it down. He then looked out of the window, noticing how some junior class were having games period. Some were playing cricket while girls were mostly hunched in shade, gossiping.

He tried to pay attention to class again and noticed how the teacher had proceeded to another sum.

'The classroom is so silent right now,' he thought to himself,'The walls are all white like vanilla and perfectly marbled floors. Forty benches in this whole class with forty students and my neighbour is this girl.'

His eyes automatically drifted to Dawn who was chewing the end of her pen, focusing on the sum written on her copy.

'She is just so cute when she is silent like that,' he said to himself,'She must really take good care of her long hair, looks really soft and shiny. Maintaining hair which reaches upto midback must be hard. Her body is so petite and thin. Then there are those creamy legs.. Wait! What!'

He covered his face with his hands and buried his face on his desk, feeling extremely embarrassed.

'It must be Gary's pheromones rubbing on me!' He could feel his heart still pounding,'It must be Gary's effect.'

'I never felt so.. So attracted to someone before!' He thought to himself,'Stupid Gary! Stupid Gary!'

"What is so interesting, Ketchum?"

Ash quickly got up on hearing the stern voice and his heart was almost going to pop out of his chest this time. "Professor!" He shuttered,"I.. I"

"What were you doing?" Rowan asked again and Ash gulped. Everyone was looking in his direction.

"Were you using a phone?" Rowan asked again, on seeing Ash silent.

"My phone is switched off! My stomach was just hurting!" He lied,"I thought I was going to throw up so I was holding and covering my mouth."

Its better to tell a lie then admit that he had been fantasizing about the girl beside him. As soon as he thought that, he glanced in her direction. She wasn't even looking in his direction! 'Seriously...'

"If you still feel sick, you can go and rest in infirmary," Rowan offered. Ash, however, declined the offer,"I am fine now, Teacher. I think I am okay."

"Fine then," Rowan said and was about to say something else when they heard the bell. Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Class dismissed," Rowan said as he collected his things and left.

Ash covered his eyes again with his hand and put his head on the desk. Things were going way to embarrassing.

"What was that, Ashy-boy?" Gary asked him and Drew followed,"You okay Buddy?"

"Its your fault.." The Raven haired boy mumbled.

"What?" Drew asked,"Couldn't hear you?"

"Its Gary's fault!" Ash yelled getting up, getting strange looks from everyone. Gary was looking at him in disbelief,"How is it my fault?"

"I ... I don't know but it is your fault, Gary!" Ash said with his arms crossed, making Gary even more confused than he already was.

"Hey, Ketchum," Dawn called him and Ash gulped. She hadn't guessed anything had she? From the corner of his eyes, he saw May waving at Drew. Drew walked to where she was and Gary excused himself out.

"Oi? Stop gawking if you can hear me!" She hissed and he scratched his head, smiling awkwardly,"Haha! Yeah, What do you need Berlitz?"

"Here," she passed him a notebook, eyeing him like he was some sort of dirty animal,"The drama notebook you gave me."

"You're done reading?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Whosoever this Misty person is, she has got good handwriting," Dawn complimented as she saw him nodding,"Remembering stuff was easy."

"Yeah.." Ash hummed as he placed the notebook inside his bag,"Are you coming to-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish," Ash spoke up, slapping his forehead,"Can you listen?"

"No."

"Fine."

Dawn sat down and pulled out a book. However she wasn't reading nor was she doing anything interesting. Ash figured that she was just getting bored.

"Did you join any club?" He started a conversation.

She glared at him.

"Did you?" He asked again.

"So persistent," she said, quite loudly,"No. I am not in any club."

"Want to join on-"

"No."

"Why are you so damn annoying?" Ash asked, glaring back at her with full intensity, imitating her in a funny voice,"All you do is keep saying 'no', 'don't want to'."

"Why are you so persistent?" She asked him back without raising her voice,"Why are you so fixated on me? I mean there are plenty of girls out there but I never see you annoying anyone else. Why do you keep coming back to me? Its so damn annoying."

"Wow," Ash stared at her with his mouth wide open,"You really hate me, don't you?"

She didn't answer. She opened her mouth to say something but took a deep breath and sighed. She looked away from him, not realizing Ash was getting angrier at her every action.

"I wasn't fixated on you," he turned to look at the front, unable to say anything else,"You can say that I am just curious."

"What the hell is so intriguing about me?" She hissed again, saying that through gritted teeth.

"You know, how you act so high and mighty, like you don't give any crap about anything. How you act like you like solitude. How you try to coverup the fact that you're lonely." And how I can't understand why people hate you so much! Ash wanted to say that aloud but he stopped.

Dawn could feel her jaws clenching at his words. She bit her lip to hold back the bile which was urging to come out. "What's..." She began, breathing heavily. The class was mostly out since it was tiffin break except a few who were either passing them looks or ignoring them. "What the hell is your problem Ketchum? I am not lonely! I am not deceiving anyone! I don't act high and mighty, neither do I care about covering up how I feel about anything!" She breathed heavily, feeling tears forming in her eyes,"You don't know anything so shut up." The class cleared up, not wanting to be in a fight. After all, she was known for her violence. Who would even want to end with a broken nose. Or ribs. Or maybe both?

"Yeah?" He shouted back,"You are deceiving people. Helping Lyra then pretending that you didn't. Covering up for Gary's work then acting like you hadn't. Then cheering Leaf up as well as helping May. Why the hell are you so twisted?"

"I... I am twisted?" She pointed at herself, her voice laced with disbelief,"Don't look at me if it disgusts you so much!"

"I wasn't willing too!" He spoke, taking her by surprise,"Why the hell can't you accept that you are lonely and want human contact?"

"I am not lonely!"

"Are you absolutely sure you're not mixing up solitude and loneliness? If you want to make friends, come out and say it aloud dammit."

"I don't need anyone," she finally exploded. Her eyes were misty due to hot tears forming and she could feel herself at the verge of her sanity. "I don't need anyone! Everyone is just gonna leave and run away! I don't need such people! Why should I be the only one who is left behind every single time?"

"Hey.." Ash softened up as he tried holding her but she pushed his hand away. "I thought it was just your twisted personality problem dude. Man, I am sorry."

"Don't. Stick. Your. Nose. In. My. Business. Again." She hissed out and grabbed her bag. She ran. Out of the classroom. Then out of the school.

* * *

.

* * *

Dawn didn't come to school for a week.

* * *

.

* * *

The day after their fight, Ash realized that there was a lonely girl somewhere within the violent girl. A girl who was afraid of being alone again so she created a wall around herself to stay all by herself. A girl who chose loneliness than companionship to make sure she isn't abandoned again.

"Ash!" Delia yelled, pulling the boy out of his thoughts,"Were you listening?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Oh lord. Listen," Delia started again,"This weekend I am accompanying Johanna to a meeting and I won't be back before monday. You can manage being alone on the weekend, its just two days, right?"

"Yeah.." Ash said, eating the apple,"I can."

"Good."

Ash watched as his mother picked up the plates and placed it on the sink. It was Thursday and according to what he learned his Mom would be leaving tomorrow.

"Where are you going for the trip?" Ash finally asked.

"To Johto. I really am sorry for leaving you alone," Delia apologized.

"Its fine. Well, if you meet Dad, say hi for me."

"Ash.."

"I am fine. Well, I gotta go or I will be late for school."

* * *

.

* * *

Ash was sitting silently in class but his mind was a mess. Dawn hadn't come to school today either. It was Friday and it was almost two weeks since Dawn had a fight. It was almost two weeks since he last saw her and it was just making him over anxious. Gary and Lyra often asked him whether Dawn had contacted him or not but he always replied in negative. Was she that much upset?

He was staring at his wallpaper, lost in thoughts. She was afraid of getting hurt but by whom? 'This is bad,' Ash thought,'All I have done these days is nothing except thinking about her.'

"What the hell man," Gary groaned, approaching Ash with Drew and Ash quickly put the phone back in his pocket,"Its just been a few months and you got into a fight."

Ash could not come up with an answer. Drew added,"Be a man and go apologize."

"She isn't here, can't you see," Ash said,"And why should I apologize?"

"You started a fight, didn't you?" Gary asked as if it was obvious.

"Why are you targeting me?" Ash asked, narrowing his eyes.

"For your kind info, I might not be as close to her as you're but as far as I can remember, Dawn never started a fight. The fight she got into first day was after Trip pulled her by her hair. And when she jumped to help Lyra. I can't believe she would start a fight with you," Gary flawlessly said.

"That's," Ash started but stopped. What Gary was saying wasn't wrong after all. "Whatever."

"Stop being so stubborn dude." Drew patted Ash's shoulder, saying,"I gotta help coach. See you later."

"Anyways," Gary asked Ash as they both sat down,"Try to contact her. Okay."

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Ash teased,"You like her, Dawn I mean."

Gary gave him a look, almost at the verge of yelling,"Are you crazy?"

"Woah Man!" Ash waved his hands defensively,"Calm down. Its just that you are always looking out for her so I thought.."

"That I like her?" Gary asked, slapping his forehead,"That's not true."

"Then ... I mean," Ash was fumbling with words,"Aren't you always looking out for her? If you don't like her then why do you?"

"Whenever you see someone doing something different, or whenever you face someone who isn't same as others, you're naturally attracted to that person. Dawn is just the same. There is something about her which makes me look in her direction, support her, look out for her but it's not love," Gary said, explaining,"I am not in love with her but I do love her as a person. You're getting my words, right?"

"Almost," Ash said,"Have you ever, I mean, liked a girl in that sense?"

Gary stayed silent as he broke eye contact and got up, smiling to himself,"Whatcha think?"

Ash was confused. How was he supposed to answer that?

"Had a fight with Dawn, huh?" Serena asked as she took a seat, where Dawn usually used to sit. She waved Gary goodbye who looked relieved.

"Yeah. Why is everyone so fixed on the fight we had anyways?" He asked, irritated.

The blonde giggled as she watched Ash. "Its just that we know how much of a trouble maker Dawn is. Back in her old school, she broke someone's nose. Many of the students were waiting for her to blow up you know."

"I don't get you."

"Many students made a bet. Some said she will definitely get in a fight within a month but it took her more than three months. Some even said that she was going to break someone's bones at least," Serena explain with a smug face,"That girl sure is popular and I am amused you escaped without any injuries."

"That's so bad," Ash said, confused,"Why does she get in a fight anyway?"

"You don't know?"

Ash looked at her, confused,"Know what?"

"Never mind," the blonde got up,"Well, gotta head back to my class. See you later."

"Stop, Serena," Ash caught the girl's wrist,"Don't leave the conversation hanging. Tell me."

"I will text you. We can't talk about that here."

"Okay."

* * *

.

* * *

The raven haired boy was writing something on his notepad as he was waiting for Serena to message up. They had made a deal to talk about it as soon as they reached home. As soon as Ash was home, he sent her a text, saying,'Start speaking.'

The reply came five minutes later.

 _'I have no idea how much of it is true but you remember, right? That Dawn is the only daughter of Johanna, the boss of our mothers?'_

He sent back a yes.

 _'Dawn was brought up by her mother alone.'_

"Is her Dad dead?" He asked himself. However, Dawn told him before that he wasn't dead, then there was that boy who told something about abandoning Dawn. Were her parents divorced? Before he could ask anything, he got another text, one that made him regret anything he said to her that day.

Mustering up all the courage he had, he quickly typed,"I am sorry, Berlitz. I really am sorry for everything I said that day."

He lied down on his back, covering his eyes with his hand and put his right hand on his chest, phone enclosed within.

"I am such a brat, annoying one too. No wonder Dawn gets so irritated," he kept mumbling. He typed a thank you and send it to Serena.

He wanted to think that it wasn't his fault since Dawn never spoke about her past. How was he supposed to know. "That's not it," Ash whispered again,"I was so persistent because she is so reserved. Because no matter what I never saw her break."

"Okay!" He slapped his cheeks,"I will apologize as soon as I see her." Then he remembered,"Even if she doesn't go to school, I will go and apologize personally."

He heard the doorbell and sprang up, noticing the time on his watch,"Its just 6 pm. Who is it?"

The door bell rang again, the noise reverberating in the entire house. He shouted,'Coming,' and ran downstairs, hurrying to open up the door.

"You.." He was shocked on seeing the person outside,"You're all drenched. Come in. I had no idea it was raining so heavily."

"Its cloudburst, stupid," the girl said with a small smirk,"I ... I don't know where to go..."

"You're drenched to the core!" He pulled her inside,"I gotta get you a towel. Wait."

She grabbed his shirt, saying,"Hey, Ketchum?"

"Are you cold? Do you need anything else?"

"I don't want to go home... I don't want to..."

Ash bit his lip as he wiped away the girl's tears, asking,"What happened?"

"I saw him."

"Saw who?" Ash asked but didn't get a reply. He asked her again,"Whom did you see, Berlitz?"

Dawn looked up, smiling as well as crying at the same time,"D-Dad."

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! How are you all? Well, did you like the chapter? Yes or no? Umm... Do tell me!**

 **Anyways, things aren't moving too fast, are they? In my opinion I am going at a smooth pace though. Hopefully I am not rushing things! We are on winter break now and then we have semester exams as soon as college reopens. So this is going to be the last update in a while. Hopefully I can type a new chapter before January ends.**

 **And... Merry Christmas! And advance happy new year! See you all next year!**

 **Read, review and follow! It really motivates amateur author like me!**

 **~ darkestlightofhope**


	6. Chapter 6: Father

Ash wrapped a towel around the shivering girl. He was curious, however he had to make sure she didn't catch cold. Her black knee length dress was completely wet and was sticking to her body like glue. Her hair, which was in twin tails, was in a mess and her face... Ash could feel how troubled she was by just looking at her eyes. The blue eyes had lost all the spark and enthusiasm the girl carried.

"Come on, lets go to my room," he said as he extended his arm. Dawn eyed his hand and placed her hand over it and he led her upstairs.

' _She is cold_ ,' he whispered to no one in particular. His questions would have to wait for now.

"Take a warm bath," Ash said as he placed the violin case on his study table and then went over to the wardrobe. He searched through his clothes and pulled out a white shirt and some old pajamas. Picking up a clean towel, he went to her.

Her arms were wrapped around her body as she was sobbing silently. He wanted to wrap his arms around hers but didn't. He didn't want her to think he was taking advantage of her weakened moment.

"Take a bath, Dawn," he said, not caring if he was using her first name and opened the bathroom door,"I have kept some clean clothes. You have to change otherwise you'll catch a cold."

She nodded silently and disappeared inside the bathroom. Ash took a deep breath as he exited his room.

Dawn was standing under the shower, slowly getting rid of her wet clothes. She didn't understand why she ended up here, even after the fight they had that day. "Was it because of the text?" She asked herself.

* * *

.

* * *

Ash was sitting on the couch downstairs, deep in thought. Dawn saw her Dad, but where? Did he say anything to her, or did he threaten her? What happened?

It wasn't like her. He was used to see her rebellious side, he was used to see her feeling irritated all the time, he was used to her irritating gaze. She was like a a storm.

All he could feel was his heart beating fast when he thought what could have happened. Was she hurt anywhere? What happened? All he knew was he didn't like her crying. He didn't want to see her suffer, it was making him sad and angry and helpless at the same time.

He heard footsteps and looked back. Dawn was coming downstairs, her hair wet but well brushed. She was wearing the shirt Ash had given her and Ash noticed how loose it was on her, barely hanging on her petite frame. She had rolled the pajamas up so she wouldn't trip on them. Ash got up and said,"Take a seat."

"Yeah," she whispered, her face red,"Thank you."

As she passed by him, he couldn't help but smell her perfume. She had used his soap but still there was a lingering sweet smell in the air. Ash took a deep breath to hide his blush,"Umm, wanna have some coffee? It will help you warm up."

"Okay."

Though he was working silently in the kitchen, he stole glances at her. All she was doing was staring at the floor.

"Here," he handed her a cup which she took with a smile. A forced one.

"Umm," Dawn began, clearing her throat,"I will call Erica. She will tell someone to come pick me up."

"Okay," he replied, sipping on his coffee,"I am sorry for shouting at you that day. I should not have said all that."

"Its fine," Dawn smiled, still staring at the floor,"I should not have imposed here like this. I am sorry for the trouble."

"Dawn, tell me. What happened?"

He looked at her, waiting for her to answer. However, she looked like it was painful even thinking about it.

"I know about your Dad," Ash said on seeing her silent. Out of everything she was expecting, she wasn't expecting him to bring her Dad up.

"How do you know?" She placed the cup on the coffee table,"How much do you know?"

"Nothing much. Just that you and your Mom were ...abandoned by him."

She didn't reply, instead her grip on the pyjamas increased as she said,"Yes."

"Its okay, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," Ash spoke, sighing,"I'll get you something to eat."

"I don't know why I came here," Dawn spoke up on seeing Ash get up. "All I knew was I had no where to go. I couldn't go home because Mom isn't there and I don't have any other close friends. I wanted to meet up with Leaf but didn't becauss I was the reason of the fight that day. Lyra lives alone and is working hard for the upcoming test. Before I knew it," Dawn let out a sob,"I was all alone. You were right, it wasn't solitude I was in, I was lonely, all the time."

Ash could just listen to her as she poured her heart out. Why was she telling him all this?

"I .. When I received your text, Ketchum, my feet moved on its own and I ended up here." Dawn smiled through her tears,"I must look pathetic right now, right? Nothing like the cruel girl at school."

"Its okay," Ash tried to say,"Its not like I believed your pretence of being bad and sassy."

"May be that's why I came here, because you see right through me," Dawn said, sounding unsure of herself.

"Dawn," Ash asked, this time more seriously,"What happened?"

"In the past or today?"

Ash wanted to know both,"Both the times."

"I saw my Dad today."

"And?"

Dawn let out a sarcastic laugh,"He didn't even remember me. I would have been happy if he had shut the door on my face or shooed me away but he doesn't even remember my face."

"Dawn.."

"I mean its fine! Why am I clinging to the hope anyway? He left us and yet..." Her eyes were becoming misty again as she continued her tantrum and choked on her words,"I just couldn't take it, when he didn't even remember me."

"Are you okay?" He sat down on the floor, facing her. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes were fixed on the floor. She shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am not."

"Okay," he said. He wanted to hold her close and whisper that everything would be fine but they both knew it would never be. Instead of giving her false hope, he asked,"Do you want to open up?"

"Will you listen?" She asked, looking into his eyes directly. He gulped as he met her gaze and nodded. He couldn't say he anything else. He just nodded, saying,"I can't take that pain away and I don't know what would make you feel better."

"You're worthless, I know,'' she half laughed through her tears,"I don't expect you to take all my problems away. You're a human not an angel after all.''

He blushed and looked way,"If you are okay with telling me, then I can lend you my ears. That's all I can do for you."

"And that's enough." She didn't speak for a while. All they did was sit silently, finding comfort in the silence but she knew she had to speak. "I..." She shuttered,"I don't know where to start from..."

"Where did you see him?" He took a deep breath. In and out.

"I ... I saw him at my teacher's house where I had gone to learn violin. He is her husband.." She bit her lip,"He has settled down again."

"I see."

Ash could only watch as Dawn was trying to fix her broken self. Dawn bit her lip as she remembered everything that happened,"Do you want to know what happened?"

"If you're okay with it," Ash said as he sat down on the floor properly this time, facing her as she was sitting on the couch.

"My Papa absolutely loved me. I still remember how he used to act whenever he saw me," Dawn said, the pain in her heart growing stronger,"That was when I was five." He nodded, making her continue.

"My mother had a dream. A dream to make sure our company never loses it fame. She wanted to help my grandpa in business." Dawn spoke and Ash stared at her. Was she really going to tell him everything?

"During her college life, she fell in love with a man who admired her, her hardwork, her determination, her everything. Even after graduating, they stayed in contact and eventually got married," Dawn bit her lip as she said that,"They looked happy and satisfied but..."

"But?" Ash asked, not liking how gloomy the atmosphere was getting.

"Mom entered my grandpa's business and soon took the torch from her father. I don't have any uncles or aunts, my Mom was the only child. She worked hard to improve everything."

"Your Mother sounds like an awesome person, Dawn."

"Yeah," Dawn smiled slightly,"In comparison, my Dad was just a highschool teacher. Mom was so engrossed in business that Dad began feeling inferior. Many times, Papa and I had dinner when we were tired of waiting for Mom to return. Nothing was the same like before. The silence was overwhelming, so annoying that often I used to throw tantrums to get their affection. But I couldn't understand that the silence had entered our family too."

"Your father was jealous of your mother?" Ash asked, blinking to process her thoughts.

Dawn shrugged,"I think my Dad always felt like he was nothing as compared to Mom. He began seeking comfort in everyone around him. I was just seven when I saw Dad with my home tutor, in my parents bedroom. I was terrified, thinking he was going to replace my Mom. So when mom returned that night, I... I told her everything."

Ash felt the crack in her voice and his hands immediately held hers, making her sob harder. "Its okay," he ran a finger over her knuckles,"You can let everything out."

"Dad left," Dawn's voice was barely above a whisper,"He just left. He told my Mom how she was a perfect daughter but could never be a good wife. And a mother."

Ash didn't even know what he was supposed to say anymore.

"I had never seen my Mom so broken before. She didn't let me leave her sights for even a minute, anyday after that. I often heard from her friends how I was the reason for my Mom's degrading health but she never let me go."

Dawn looked at him with tear filled eyes,"I really broke my mother. Its my fault my father left! If only I... I... If... I should not have said anything back then..!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ash yelled, taking her by surprise,"He was freaking cheating on Your Mom! No matter how hard the situation got, he chose the wrong path! You didn't do anything wrong. Those people who blame you are retarded."

"I hate my Dad. I really hate him yet... Yet... I don't know why it hurts so much," Dawn began crying again,"I could never understand why Mom didn't hate me! I couldn't even forgive myself for what I did but how could she?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ash asked her,"Because your Mom knew you were hurting too. No one would like to see their child hurt for something she didn't do."

He said it. He said what she wanted to hear for a long time. She wanted someone to assure her it wasn't her fault. Tears began flowing out of her eyes again and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist, taking him by surprise.

He was shocked, but he held her close as she bawled her eyes out, cursing her father, her fate everything. She was just letting go of everything that was hurting her.

"Ash..." Dawn wiped her tears,"I..." She unwrapped her arms from around him and smiled,"Thank you.."

He patted her head and she looked up at him, totally surprised. It was the first time he had did that.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked on sensing her gaze.

"You kind of..." She stopped, mumbling,''Never mind.."

"Tell me!" He asked, feeling embarrassed.

'Feel like a man,' she thought but shook her head. She couldn't tell him that. Ash was going to ask her again when he remembered his encounter with those bullies. Another question came back to him.

"Is that why you don't trust others?"

She nodded,"Yeah. Many people claim to love me but always end up using me for money. They make fun of me because.."

"Because?"

"Because Dad left us."

"The people at your old school made fun of you because of that?"

"Yeah. I wanted to keep imagining that it would stop but they never stopped. They would always insult my Mom, make fun of me and it really hurt. They always hurt and took advantage of my weakest spot."

"You aren't weak. You should have beaten them up more! Those sick fellows."

"Ash.."

"Bullying just shows how people who are weak themselves love making fun of people by hitting on their insecurities. They are afraid of people knowing their weakness so they put up a show to make sure no one discovers their own weakness."

Dawn could only nod at him. Shs wasn't sure why she was listening to him but it made her feel so relaxed. They didn't speak for a long time. Ash was still holding her hand, drawing circles on her palm and it calmed her down. She couldn't pull away her hand from him.

In times of crisis, people always crave for other humans contact. Its like a sign saying that the person isn't alone. Even if times are rough and cold, the support will make sure you don't break.

"I broke a boy's nose at my previous school,'' She said out of the blue, taking Ash by surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah... Wanna hear out? That was the worst thing I did to a boy or any bully for that matter.." Dawn said, playing with her wet hair,"I got thrown out of school."

"Really?" He was amazed,"Tell me."

 ***Flashback***

 _The blue haired girl was walking down the corridor, but of a different school. She could hear murmurs and bit her lip. Things were getting worse lately._

 _It was lunch break, and most of the class was at cafeteria, except a few who were still in the class, waiting for the blue haired girl to return._

 _"So you are alone again, Richie Girl?" A boy with brown hair teased her._

 _A blond boy laughed at his friend's words,"Don't be stupid Bill. She can just buy a new friend if she uses money. Stuck up Brat."_

 _A black haired boy, Lance, just pulled out his water bottle and took a sip, smiling creepily as he whispered something into the other two's ears._

 _She could hear them, loud and clear. She could hear them making fun of her. She chose to ignore it. Instead, she grabbed the hem of her skirt tightly to prevent herself from going insane, to prevent herself from going berserk again. She chose to ignore the three boys who were making fun of her and called her names. She even stayed quiet when one of them sprayed water on her clothes, she just kept clenching her skirt tighter and tighter._

 _"What? Daddy's girl is so weak to say anything?" Bill teased again._

 _"Does she even have a Dad?". Lance asked._

 _Bill shrugged,"Who knows. Maybe her Mom bought a Dad. "_

 _Things got worse when they mentioned something, something related to her father which always pained her to even think about and before she knew it, she threw a chair at the three boys who were standing there, and although she missed, she was successful in scaring them. But that didn't stop her, she punched the boy who was insulting her the most, straight on his nose, making him wince and cry in pain._

 _''Just leave me alone dammit," she cried and punched Bill on his cheek, making him wince again,"What have I even done to you! Leave me alone bastards! "_

 _The other boys quickly pulled the weeping girl away from the injured boy and then ran away. They were scared._

 ***Flashback end***

"And that's how I ended up here, in this school," she explained, sighing,"I don't even know how they come to know about Dad."

"You do things which I can never think of doing," Ash said groaning.

"That's because you're a stupid," she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.''

"Yeah, wait," he realized what she was saying,"That has nothing to do with it!"

For the first time in her entire life, she felt free. Free from her past. From her insecurities. From her worries. Her heart, which was pumping at a high speed, calmed down as she stared at him. Why was he always there when she needed help? Why couldn't he just let her be like other people?

But...

She was glad he walked into her life. She was glad he was listening. She was glad that he didn't leave even when she was being a brat.

"I feel light and relaxed, thanks for listening Ash."

"So," Ash scratched his neck as he pulled his hand away from hers,"Lets forget everything that happened, okay. I mean it's not that we can just forget about that but atleast we can grow past it. Lets aim for a fresh start, okay?"

"You're not going to tell anyone about this, right?"

"Nops," Ash gave her a victory sign,"Anyways, can you stop insulting me now? Pretty please?"

"No," she said, shaking her head,"Things won't be normal if I stop insulting you."

"Yeah.." He laughed,"Anyways, what are you going to do about your violin teacher?"

"I don't want to go back there," Dawn whispered.

"Then we will find a new and better teacher," Ash grinned again,"And...umm... Where you serious about not going home?"

Her face heated up as she hastily got up, waving her hands in defense,"Ahh! I am so sorry! My Mom wasn't home and I didn't want others to worry about me so I... I am fine now, I'll go home."

"I am not driving you away, I asked since I have to make dinner."

"Where is your Mom?"

"Johto. She is accompanying your mother," Ash said,"Is curry rice okay?"

"Yeah. I will help you," she said and followed him to the kitchen.

"Can you cook? I mean..umm.."

"You mean that I didn't have to learn to cook after all there are so many people working for me, right?" Dawn asked.

He nodded, embarrassed.

"I know a bit of this and a bit of that," Dawn said as she sighed,"What do you need me to do?"

"Chop these vegetables after washing them. I will clean and cook the rice."

She nodded and began washing the potatoes but Ash interrupted her, asking,"Are you sure you know how to cook? Because once May said the same thing during a picnic and we found whole carrots in the curry."

''You little!" She gritted her teeth making him wave his hands in defense. She was scary and he knew he wasn't capable of handling her.

"I AM SORRY! YOU CAN COOK JUST FINE! NO DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT! OUCH! POTATOES FUCKING HURT!"

* * *

.

* * *

After dinner, which to Ash's surprise was totally made by her since he was distracted by a call from Gary, Dawn made a call to Erica to tell her to pick her up. He didn't want to accept but it felt a lot like... Like they were married.

"Stupid thoughts," he mumbled and kept washing the dishes.

"Stupid minds get stupid thoughts. So what stupid things were you thinking about stupid?" She asked, staring at him cleaning the dishes.

He looked away, embarrassed,"Nothing."

Her clothes were still wet and Ash didn't mind her wearing his clothes. Erica along with a driver came to pick her up at nine, and Dawn bowed to Ash, thanking him for everything.

"I will see you on Monday, at school. Right?" Ash asked as he handed her the violin.

"Yes." Dawn said with a smile as she gave the plastic bag containing her wet clothes to Erica,"Goodbye Ash. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he waved her bye as she got into the car. He could not help but call out,"I will be looking forward to school."

As soon as he shut the door, he could feel every emotion he had kept bottled up inside him explode. She was with him, alone. Did she trust him that much? Did she really feel at ease with him? That girl was so reserved that whenever Ash tried to come near her, she pushed him away. Now that she had shared something so crucial, would it really be okay if they stay close?

What was going inside her mind?

He pulled out his phone and dialled Leaf's number, hoping that she would pick it up soon.

"Leaf?" He rushed as soon as she picked up,"You there?"

"Whoa," the girl said,"Calm down! What happened?"

"I think I... I..."

"Stop stammering! If you are not going to tell me or act like a drama Queen, I am disconnecting."

"Wait!" Ash gripped his phone tighter,"I think I like someone."

"Yeah," Leaf mumbled,"What's so new- Wait! You have fallen in what?"

Ash could feel his cheeks getting hot as a weird tingling sensation spread over his body,"I think I like her."

"Wait dude! Meet me tomorrow at Café Latte! At 10 A.M. sharp! Don't be late!"

"Okay..." He mumbled,"Leaf?"

"Yeah?"

"I am.. Scared.."

"Just take a deep breath. We will discuss everything tomorrow. Talking on phone to discuss these things isn't my cup of tea. Don't be late."

"Okay, bye."

"And my God! Don't you think Dawn is too much for you?"

"No.. what!? How did you know?"

"I just know."

* * *

.

* * *

Since it was Sunday and his Mom wasn't back yet, Ash didn't bother cooking anything for breakfast. He took a bath, put on a grey T-shirt along with blue jeans and left to meet Leaf.

When he reached the cafe, Leaf was already there, sipping some yellowish drink. She was wearing a miniskirt with blue top without sleeves, her purse lying on the table.

"Morning," he wished and sat down.

"Morning," she looked up at him,"Hungry?"

"Yeah, I'll get my food and will be back," Ash said and got up again. He placed his phone on the table and then headed for the counter. Leaf took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She had a good guess about what Ash was going to say. Ash needed help right now and she couldn't jinx it up.

He came back with a coffee cup and a huge hamburger with some french fries"I am back." Placing it on the table, he passed her the fries packet,"Here." She smiled and took it from him.

"Okay?" Leaf didn't wait any longer as he settled down.

"Umm... Its about Dawn.." He said, feeling his heartbeat rising.

"I kind of guessed," Leaf shrugged,"So what now?"

Ash gave her a look, asking,"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you going to do now? Propose her?" She asked,"Or just keep going like this?"

"I don't know," he said, lips forming a thin line,"What should I do because its not like I have ever experienced love before and I am not even sure of my feelings?"

Leaf nodded in understanding,"You are not sure if you really like her huh?"

Ash blinked once and then twice and sighed. "Yes. Its like I feel happy on seeing her but I don't know what to do. Its just a small crush I think. What do I do Leaf?"

"Depends on what you want from a relationship. But before you do anything make sure you realize what you really feel for her," Leaf sighed,"But I mean, are you sure? The financial gap is way too much between you two."

He nodded,"I noticed but.. what am I supposed to do now? I am just so confused."

"What do you mean by you noticed the difference in status?" Leaf was excited now.

"I went to her house for a project about a month ago and she is so damn rich! Not only that, she is really talented too," Ash said then averted his gaze, saying,"Don't look at me with that smirking face. Its true."

Leaf could see how embarrassed as well as confused Ash looked. She was the same when she realized she liked someone like Gary too.

"What made you realize you like her? You never showed any interest in any girl. Not even in Angie and Anabel when they asked you out," Leaf was now smirking at him, waiting for his response.

He could feel how she was teasing and testing his limits. "I just don't know why I feel a strong sense of possessiveness over her. Its almost like I am too intrigued by her every action. She acts so confident and strong but I really couldn't believe how fragile she is underneath. I must be a stupid for falling for a girl way above my limits."

"You have it rough, Ashy-boy," Leaf couldn't help but tease him,"Though I am in no position to say it." A picture of Gary flashed through her mind.

"Maybe I get it now," Ash said as he finished eating,"That maybe it just happens. Like it happened with you for Gary. And how it happened in my case."

"Yeah. We have bad tastes, don't we?"

Ash could feel her hopelessness behind those words. "Yeah."

"You know, Leaf, Gary said something interesting that day," he started as they left the cafe, heading to Leaf's home.

"Really? What?"

Ash chuckled on seeing her excited,"I asked him why he chases Dawn every day."

Her smile instantly dropped,"Oh?"

"Don't be so disheartened," Ash slapped her back, making her glare at him,"He said he is just interested in her as a person not as a love interest. "

"Oh.."

"Come on, show some happiness," Ash groaned on seeing her stoic face.

"Well, you should be happy since you've a less rival," Leaf teased him back,"Aren't you grateful for that?"

"You're using this against me?" He raised his eyebrows,"As if you were not effected by Gary's actions."

"I am effected but what can I possibly do? I don't have any authority over him," Leaf sighed,"Anyways, we are home. Wanna come in?"

"Nah, its fine. I have somewhere else to go today," Ash waved her goodbye,"See you at school tomorrow."

* * *

.

* * *

Ash heard some sounds coming from downstairs and yelled,"Is that you, Mom?"

He heard a feminine voice reply,"Yeah. I am back."

"Lunch is in the fridge, if you're hungry I can heat it up."

"Its fine. I will eat later."

Ash lied down on his bed again, sleepy. He was finally at ease since his Mom was back and wondered whether Dawn's mother was back too.

"I want to see her," he mumbled and unlocked his phone, staring at the wallpaper. Their picture was still at the background and he couldn't help but smile on seeing that.

"Will asking if her Mom is back be exaggeration?" He mumbled as he played with the phone in hus hands,"She won't think that I am an idiot right?"

His heart was beating fast and he couldn't shake off the desire to hear something from her. Taking a deep breath, he texted her,"Are you okay?"

He panicked as soon as he hit the sent button. His heartbeat almost stopped for a moment when he received a reply,"Yeah. Mom is back and I am going to tell her I met Dad."

"Oh.." He replied,"Stay strong."

"Thank you." He smiled on seeing the reply.

"I will see you at school tomorrow, right?" He typed and hit send.

"Of course. Can I ask you something?"

He panicked. What was she going to ask? Had she realized he had a crush on her? Thousands of thoughts were revolving round his head but reluctantly, he sent an yes instead of ignoring the topic.

"You're the only one I can ask, Ash." His heart started beating erratically, what did she mean by that? Gripping the phone tighter, he read the rest of the text. "Can you tell me what was covered in school these two weeks I was absent?"

His smile died as he sighed. What was he even hoping for?

Remembering he hadn't replied to her yet, he typed up,"I'm sending you all the notes. Wait a second."

He got up and began going thorough his books one by one, sending her pictures. His mother entered the room and saw him clicking pictures. "Hey Ashy. What are you doing?"

"Helping a friend," he replied and turned the page,"How was work?"

Delia sat down on his bed, relaxing herself,"It was good. Johanna even allowed us to return early since we were done."

Ash didn't want to bring up the topic but he did anyway,"Did you meet Dad?"

There was silence and Ash inwardly sighed, knowing the answer.

"I did," Delia replied in a meek voice but Ash heard it. Surprised, he looked back to see his mother smiling,"Wow, Mom."

"He said he is coming home in two or three months. Isn't it great?"

"He will come, right?" Ash asked, feeling heavy again,"He always says that and never shows up."

"He will come," Delia patted his head,"He promised me. So when are your tests?"

"In two weeks. Then we have summer break," Ash said, grinning,"I can't wait for summer."

"You have exams first," Delia sighed and got up,"Well, I have to put back my luggage in its place. See you later."

"Okay Mom."

* * *

.

* * *

The whole classroom was silent as everyone was busy staring at the sheet of paper before them. Taking a deep breath, Ash picked up his pen and began scribbling the answers. He will ace this test.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Dawn writing her answers too, her eyes fixed on the paper. She had kept her promise and returned to school and nothing made Ash happier than seeing her face everyday.

He suddenly remembered why he was here! Stupid exams! He looked back into his answer sheet and took a deep breath.

"Okay," Volkner announced after two hours,"Time is up."

Double checking whatever he could, Ash passed his paper to the teacher then stretched.

"How was it?" Gary asked from behind.

"Good. What about you?" He asked the brunette.

"I messed up organic part a bit. Are you prepared for English tomorrow?" Gary asked and Ash shook his head, saying,"I have to read Shakespeare. Its my weakest part."

Ash then turned to Dawn, who was busy collecting her accessories, asking,"How was your exam?"

"Better than I expected," She said with a smile,"Well, see you tomorrow."

"Wait," Ash unconsciously called out then panicked. "Umm.. Lets go, what say Gary?"

"I have to pick up Leaf. Her exams will be over in half an hour. Go ahead without me."

Ash nodded and wished him goodbye. Taking his bag, he walked out of the class with Dawn.

"Why are you looking at Ash like that?" Drew asked Gary.

"Are you waiting for May too?"

"Yeah!" Drew sat down in Ash's seat,"So, what happened?"

"I just don't understand that boy," Gary said, scratching his head.

"Why is that so?"

Gary bit his lower lip as he searched for an answer,"Because he is friendly with Leaf, over friendly, and then there is Dawn. I can't figure out what's in his mind most of the times."

"Wait, Gary?" Drew asked, raising his eyebrows,"Are you jealous?"

Gary have him a glare, shutting the chartreuse boy up. Was he jealous? If he would have thought about it himself, he would have denied it. But when Drew asked him with a straight face, he couldn't say no.

"Maybe," Gary mumbled,"Maybe I am jealous."

"You're done for," Drew said as he slapped the boy on his back,"Who is the girl?"

"Shut up Drew."

"Tell me her name!"

"Get lost."

"Don't tell me its Ash! You don't have a crush on him, right?"

Gary immediately punched Drew, fuming,"Not at all. Even if I am gay, which I am not, I won't fall for Ash."

"Fine. Fine," Drew rubbed his sore head,"Oh, May and Leaf are here."

May waved at both of them and Drew rushed to her side, hugging her. Gary got up and slowly picked his bag. His eyes met Leaf's and they both immediately looked away. This didn't go unnoticed by Drew who just smirked.

* * *

.

* * *

"So.." Ash spoke up as soon as they were out of class,"Did your mother say anything?"

"About violin Mam and my.. Dad?" She asked him, playing with the strap of her bag.

"Yes."

"She just hugged me and said its okay. We hired a new violin teacher," Dawn said and sighed,"I expected my Mom to say something but all she did was hug me."

"Maybe it's her way of saying that she is there and will always be," Ash asked,"Right?"

"Or maybe she pulls me close to make sure I am there. Anyways, my Mom told me how hard Mrs. Ketchum worked in this trip. She was really impressed," Dawn said and Ash smiled.

"She is a hard worker. You know I think she worked hard because she met Dad. She was really happy when she came back home."

"I see. See you tomorrow then. My Mom is here."

"Bye."

.

* * *

 **The next day**

"Finally!" Ash yelled as they got out of school, with Dawn, May, Drew, Leaf and Gary,"Stupid exams are over!"

"Yeah!" Gary put his hands in his pocket,"I feel so free."

"How about we meet up for some fun during vacation?" May suggested.

"We still have a class tomorrow," Drew sulked,"I swear it's for giving us vacation homework."

Dawn, who was silently listening to all this, nodded. No matter how close knit the group was, she couldn't help but feel awkward. She couldn't find any opportunity to say something.

"Listen to me!" May stopped walking, her hands crossed over her chest,"We should meet up for something fun. I will be bored otherwise."

"How about a movie?" Ash suggested.

"We can do that," Leaf gave him a thumbs up,"Then we can have lunch somewhere outside."

"Its fine too!" Drew said and looked at May,"You up for this?"

"Hell yeah!" The girl grinned.

"Dawn," Ash asked her noticing she was silent,"You would come, right?"

"O-okay."

Leaf could swear Ash's mood brightened more than ever.

"I gotta go," Gary said,"I have to catch today's cricket match!"

"Shit! I forgot today wss the finale between Kanto Super and Sinnoh Royals!" Ash groaned,"See you all later! Bye everyone! Bye Dawn!"

"Well then, lets meet tomorrow at school!" Drew waved and ran after Gary and Ash. The girls gave each other glances and then broke out in giggles. Dawn, who was just smiling, said,"I have violin class today. See you tomorrow."

"Bye bye!"

Dawn walked away, humming to herself. When she was at a considerable distance, Leaf smiled, saying to May,"Dawn has changed. Don't you think so?"

May nodded,"Yeah. She seems so different from the day we first met. She was so stoic and rude back then. Now its almost like..."

"Almost like?" Leaf asked.

"Almost like she is the real her now."

.

* * *

When Ash reached home, he was beyond happy. Firstly because the exams were over, secondly, summer vacation was going to start in a week and thirdly, he already had a meeting planned with Dawn and others.

He changed into his casual clothes and went to wash his face.

"Ash!" He heard his mother call him from downstairs.

"Coming!" He answered back and ran downstairs.

"What is it!" He asked as he saw her sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

"I got a message from Aliena," she said,"Red is coming here next week."

"That sounds great!" Ash cheered,"Its been a long time since I have seen him."

"And his girlfriend is coming too," Delia replied with a sigh.

All the excitement drained from Ash's face,"Rina is coming too? But, I mean.."

Delia chuckled,"Ash, let me ask you one thing. Do you have a girlfriend?"

His mind went back to Dawn and he sighed,"Not even close."

"Then get one, before Rina comes," Delia looked helplessly at him,"Or get yourself someone who would act as one."

"Mom!" He yelled, flushed,"I can't do that! I barely know any girl except Leaf and May. They can't help us for obvious reasons!"

"Get one," Delia said again, this time with more authority,"Or otherwise I will take away all your games and comics."

"That's so not fair Mom."

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **You can already guess who the fake girlfriend is going to be right? Welllll? Anyways, how are you all!? My first update this year! Wohhhooooooo! Although I'm late, very late happy new year!**

 **And you know what today is? Yupppp! My birthday! I just turned 19 and oh my god, I am so not excited anymore for my birthday. And I just took an exam yesterday and have one more exam tomorrow. Yup, all my energy is drained but I still had to update! I will be done with the exams in a week and wellllllll, I can finally focus on this fiction. Be ready for the new chapter soon.**

 **So how was the chapter? Good? Bad? Okay? Tell me! See you all soooon next month on Valentine's Day! Yup, I'll update on Valentine's day! Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **~ DarkestLightOfHope**


	7. Chapter 7: Girlfriend For A Day

"I am begging you!" Ash said as he kneeled in front of Dawn, making her feel extremely embarrassed. "Red is coming home with his girlfriend and she is really stupid. Please pretend to be my girlfriend and behave more stupidly. Please."

"Why would I even do that?!'' Dawn screeched, angered by the proposition,"First of all, being your girlfriend, that's humiliating beyond imagination! And then acting as a stupid just to make someone feel better about themselves is unforgivable. Not to forget I will embarrass myself beyond limits!"

"You're the only one I can ask! Rina knows everyone else because Red frequently visits this place with her! And the last time she was here, it was such a bad experience that she is scared of coming here! If this c-continues Red will lose Rina!"

"No!" Dawn screeched again, totally against the proposal,"That's cheating! I don't care! Why would anyone date such a stupid girl anyways?"

Ash stared at her. What was he supposed to say? That Red is in love with her and is still smitten? Or that Rina, though she was stupid, was beyond beautiful and had a very nice personality which even Ash admired! And those eyes or hers were even more beautiful than real emerald? Those perfectly trimmed nails with long blond hair and curvy...

"Ouch!" Ash winched as he rubbed his head where Dawn hit him. He eyed her strangely,"Why did you hit me?"

"You were making extremely pervert faces," Dawn replied coolly,"Want me to hit you more? It will erase all your pervert ideas."

"No!" He waved his hand haphazardly to block her hit. Who would willingly take a hit from this inhuman girl?

"Anyways, I won't help you. Seek someone else."

"I will take you to anywhere you like! My treat!"

"Bribing me will not work!" Dawn smirked as she saw his face turning helpless,"I can afford all my expenses you know."

"Urrrrgh! Please?"

"No."

She sat down on her desk, her face all red. Ash sat down on his desk, beside her and sighed. Gary knew all the details and was at his wits end too.

"Dawn, you should help him," Gary pleaded,''He is begging after all."

"No."

"You don't have to worry," Gary smirked,"He likes someone else so he wouldn't try any move on you." Ash almost choked on thin air. He didn't tell Gary about this? Only Leaf knew. Did she tell him? No... She would not. Ash saw Gary giving him a thumbs up, saying,'Go with the flow.'

The raven haired boy looked at Dawn who looked as if this hadn't affected her at all. Sighing he said,''Yeah. There is someone else I like so you don't have to worry."

"Then ask for her help," she replied,"Won't that be convenient?"

'That's exactly what I am doing,' he thought. He sighed again at the irony of the situation,"Come on. I can't do that. She... She doesn't feel the same you know. Help me."

"No."

Totally drained, he sat down on his desk and sighed. That mother of his..! Last night, Ash's mother had dropped a bomb on him, forcing him to get a girlfriend before monday. It was already friday and Ash knew he was going to lose all his comics and games.

Aliena was Delia's sister and Red's mother. Delia loved her sister and loved her son too. Same went for Aliena. However, no matter how strong Ash's relation was with Red, there were some things about Red which he could not figure out.

First was his choice of girlfriend. Rina was extremely beautiful yet extremely stupid. It wasn't as if she was lacking general knowledge, she was just slow in catching up common sense. When Red brought Rina over a year ago, Ash couldn't help but see how smitten he was with her. And whatever she did, he passed them as cute or a little mistake. Things people do for maintaining the relationship. Not that Ash really understood.

Rina, however, did things without thinking, and often ended up getting joked upon. During her last visit, Ash and Drew, along with Gary, ridiculed her. Not too much but being sensitive about that topic, she really took it to her heart.

Lately, Rina mistakingly did something which embarrassed Red and despite his cool composure, he scolded her. Pretty badly.

Delia explained how their relationship was on the verge of breaking and this realization was making Red feel devastated. Alina had requested Delia to do something since Red was pretty shaken by the turn of events. So Delia invited Red and Rina over for a change of pace. However, in order to fix the ridge, she told a simple lie. The lie was: Ash got a girlfriend.

And the catch line was,"His girlfriend is even more of a stupid than Rina." Of course Rina wasn't told that but indirectly hinted at it. Intrigued, she said she wanted to meet her.

Ash sighed as he placed his head over the desk, thinking who would even ask as his girlfriend. Asking May would not look good and Leaf already met Rina and she knew about her crush on Gary. He really cursed himself for not having any other close girl friends.

'That's right,' Ash thought,'I can ask Serena.'

He quickly typed a message and sent it to her. She replied almost instantly and he crossed his fingers, hoping she would reply in positive.

 _'I would've loved to. But, this sunday, I am going to visit my father at Vermilion City and I won't be back before next friday. I am sorry.'_

He gave a defeated sigh. Maybe he would have to try to woo Dawn a little more.

 _Later at chemistry lab..._

"Help me out please? I will do all project myself! Promise!"

"No!"

"I will even clean all the instruments after we complete our practical every week!"

"No."

"Every week for the rest of this whole year!"

Dawn stared at his face who was looking as obedient as a puppy at her. Hiding her embarrassed face by looking away, she replied,"Still a no."

"Shut up you two!" Volkner shouted, pulling them by their ear, making them yelp in pain. Volkner let go as he hissed,"Fight somewhere else. Not in my class and especially not in the lab."

"Yes, Sensei."

* * *

.

* * *

"Dawn please help me out," Ash pleaded during tiffin break. Dawn, who was having her lunch, glared at him.

''I really am begging you," Ash pleaded again,"Help me once, please."

"No."

"I helped you that day, remember?" He said, smirking.

"That's playing dirty," She glared harder at him.

"Come on. I need this favour. I really will do anything you say!" He joined hands again,"Please."

"Stop begging," Dawn whispered,"Everyone is staring!"

"Please!" He made puppy eyes again,"Please? Please?"

She could feel her eyebrows twitch at this,"F-fine."

"Really!" He almost yelled then looked up at her.

"I can't believe I am finally doing this," Dawn whispered, making a face which made Ash run for his life. She was looking extremely pissed now.

"I will make it up to you!" He joined his hands and bowed his head again,"Promise. But I have never been in a relationship before and I don't know how one works though."

"Don't look at me!" Dawn looked away from his gaze,"I wasn't in any relationship either. Anyways, you've a crush on someone right? Won't it bother you if you act girlfriend-boyfriend with me?"

Ash didn't know how to respond to that. His heart wanted to yell,'Its you stupid!' But he knew he couldn't. Instead, he just chuckled awkwardly, saying,"We are not dating so this isn't cheating at all, so, I have nothing to feel guilty about."

"If you say so.." Dawn regained her posture,"Listen! There are a few tips for you to approach the girl you like! Once the mess with Rina is over, approach that girl so that I don't have to act as a bait again."

'Awkward,' he mumbled in his head as he covered his eyes with his hand,"You don't have to tell me.."

"Rule number 1 is," Dawn said, standing up as she extended her hand to point out her index finger,"Don't underestimate your opponent." Ash titled his head, totally confused,"Wait, what?" She completely ignored his previous plea.

"Hssh!" She hissed as she glared at him,"Second rule is, never leave the one you like when she needs you the most. Girls like guys who are supportive."

"Why am I getting relationship advice from you?" Ash silently asked, feeling a little embarrassed,"You don't know who I like thats why you're supporting me. That would change as soon as it is discovered."

"No," She calmly said and sat down beside him,"It won't change. Although if she is someone who is not suitable for you, I won't stop supporting you, promise."

"What do you mean by unsuitable?" He asked, his heart pounding wildly on hearing her words. He knew for sure that she would hit him if she ever came to know it was her whom he liked. Right now, he just wanted to keep this conversation alive so she wouldn't ask who the girl was.

"A girl who is foulmouthed, grumpy, short tempered and blah blah, that type of girl," Dawn said, counting those qualities on her fingers. Ash chuckled as he couldn't help but find the situation funny,"You mean a girl like you?"

She opened her mouth to say something then closed it then opened it again, finally saying,"Yes? Mostly."

"What's wrong with girls like you?"

"They are extremely hard to handle," Dawn said, a little smug,"You won't be able to handle them."

"I think," Ash put a hand on her head, caressing it,"Grumpy angry cats are more delicate. I think they come with a handle with care sign."

A little shocked by his touch, as well as his words, she hastily got up and looked in opposite direction,"I-is t-that so? Haha!"

"Yeah, yeah," He got up too,"When are you coming over?"

"When is Rina coming?"

"She would be there on Monday evening."

"I see," Dawn tapped her chin,"I'll be there at your house somewhere around four or so. We have to discuss things and prepare ourselves, right?"

"Huh?"

"Idiot!" She hit his arm,"How the hell am I supposed to act like an idiot? It doesn't come naturally to me. I am not you after all."

"You're right, we need to practice. Wait- you called me an idiot! Didn't you?"

"Maybe?"

"Don't act so smug about it."

"Hssh.. Hssh.. My pet dog.."

"I am not your pet dog," he crossed his arms over his chest, pouting,"Stop calling me a pet dog."

"Then stray dog?"

"I want to kill you so bad-"

"Then find yourself another pseudo-girlfriend before Rina arrives."

Ash gave up, defeated,"Can you, atleast, not call me that in front of Rina and Red? I've a reputation you know."

"I'll try not to ruin something which doesn't exist."

He shook his head. He knew he could never win an argument against her. And athough he was getting insulted, he felt happy that Dawn was back to her old self.

* * *

.

* * *

Monday came sooner than expected and Dawn couldn't make up her mind to step out from the house. However, she had made that promise to help him and couldn't back away now.

She pulled out a creamish coloured one piece and put it on. The dress reached her midthighs and she put on white stockings which reached just up to the hem of the dress. She put on a pair of Mary Janes matching her dress colour and then put on a black jacket. Satisfied with the look, she sat down to do her hair.

She brushed her hair thoroughly until there wasn't any knots left and then put on a clip to keep her bangs in place.

"Should I do makeup?" She whispered and stared at herself in the mirror. She just put on slight foundation and then some face powder to look polished. Applying some kohl on her lower eyelids, she smiled.

"Lip gloss!" She almost forgot as she pulled out a cherry flavoured lip gloss and applied it on her lips.

"Done," She said and got up. Picking up her phone and money bag, she got out of the room and was greeted by her Mom. "Morning Mom."

"Morning. Where are you going now? Its almost 3 PM," Johanna asked as she took in her daughter's dress.

"I am going over to Ash's house. I might be late at night. I told you before, didn't I?"

Johanna nodded,"I forgot. Take care okay. Oh, why don't you take some thing over?"

"What should I?" Dawn asked. Should she tell her mother why she was going? She knew her mother was going to laugh on hearing this. As well as point out how much she had changed. She would tell her some other time.

"Umm.. What about some sweets? There is a sweets shop nearby," Johanna suggested and Dawn nodded, saying,"Okay."

She waved her mother goodbye and made her way to sweets shop. After finishing whatever her Mom told her, she made her way to his house.

* * *

.

* * *

Ash grinned ear to ear on seeing his room. It was the first time he had put this much effort into cleaning his room, since Dawn and Red were coming. He took extra care to look good today. Not that he was trying to impress Dawn or anything but he wanted to look good in front of her.

He put on blue jeans and then a V-necked, full sleeved black T-shirt which had a single line of red strips near the elbow. He tried brushing his hair to tame it a little but stopped when he found the messy look better.

"These stupid 'z' marks," he ran a finger over his cheek. He had no idea why he had those but didn't try to think much about it.

He heard the doorbell and dashed downstairs, his breath caught in his throat when he saw Dawn. Delia had opened the door and Dawn gave Delia some packet and a bouquet of red roses.

"Are you, you know, Ash's girlfriend?" Delia asked with a smile on her face.

Dawn could already feel a frown forming but smiled nonetheless,"Yes, Mrs Ketchum. Nice to meet you."

"Your name is Dawn, right?" Delia asked as Dawn entered and got rid of her Mary Janes.

"Yes."

"Okay. Ash is upstairs. Red and Rina should be home soon," Delia said and placed the bouquet over kitchen slab. Dawn nodded and saw Ash standing on the stairs. She waved at him,"Hey."

"C-come up-upstairs," he muttered. Why did the girl look good in everything she wore?

"You're tall," Dawn said out of no where and looked around the room as she sat down on the floor,"You cleaned up. The room and yourself too, hmm."

"Yeah!" He could almost feel his chest inflating at the compliment,"I am 5 feet 11 inches. What about you?"

"Some where near 5 feet 3 inches when I last measured half an year ago," Dawn said.

Ash nodded and sat down on a chair, facing her. Her dress was hugging her figure tightly yet looked comfortable. He noticed that she had a thin waist, owing to her petite figure. Her skin was fair too and her hair, she took really good care of it.

"Are you checking out your girlfriend?" Dawn asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," he said with a smirk,"You look good."

Despite herself, she felt warm on hearing the compliment,"T-Thank you."

"Where are your yellow clips?" He asked,"You always had them on your hair."

"I got rid of them. They were a gift from Dad and I finally let them go, let him go.''

"I see."

"So, how do I act stupid?" She took a deep breath.

Ash scratched his head, thinking. Shrugging, he said,"I got no idea. I guess act opposite of how you actually act, with a smile plastered on your face."

"Eh?"

"I don't know! See and learn from Rina!"

* * *

.

* * *

When Rina arrived with Red, all Dawn could do was stare at her. She was a girl with honey blonde hair, reaching up to her waist. She was wearing a V-necked tank top of white colour having black polka dots and a black jacket tied round her waist. She had put on a pair of hot pants, along with white-pinkish sneakers to finish her attire.

She looked great. Dawn smiled as Rina sat down beside Red on the couch. Ash sat on the couch beside her and Dawn sat opposite to Ash. Red, Dawn noticed, was wearing black trousers with a denim shirt. He had brown hair and exact eyes like Ash. Dawn could point out Ash's similarities with his cousin Red.

"Hello," Rina extended her hand for Dawn to shake who took it with a smile.

"Hey," Dawn shook their hands,"I am Dawn. Nice to meet you."

"I am Rina Isla, Red's girlfriend," Rina said with a cheerful smile,"You're Ash's girlfriend, right?"

Dawn looked up at Ash then back at Rina. Ash was almost looking like he was going to quit. Trying not to ruin anything, she nodded,"Yeah."

"That's so cool!" Rina cheered up more,"Since when were you dating?"

"Two months."

"Four months."

Rina looked at Ash and Dawn, who were staring at each other with deadly glares.

"What?" Rina asked,"Why are both of your answers different?"

Eyeing Ash to stay silent, Dawn spoke up,"He proposed me four months ago but we entered into a real relationship just two months ago."

"I see.." Rina said, grinning,"That's recent."

"Yeah.." Dawn mumbled.

"We should go upstairs," Ash proposed.

"Okay!" Rina smiled and hopped up. Red turned to Dawn and gave her a thankful look,"Thanks Dawn. She looks happy now."

"Its fine," she mumbled.

When they went upstairs, they found Rina stating at the rechargeable battery case lying on top of Ash's table. Seeing Ash walked in, she asked,"Are these to recharge the batteries?"

Ash nodded.

"Wow," Rina placed it back on the table,"Can you recharge all types of battery in them?"

"No.." Ash knew it was going to get embarrassing,"Only rechargeable ones."

"I see!" Rina said as if she had discovered something new. Dawn sat down on the bed and Rina sat beside her. Ash, pulling up two chairs, sat down opposite to them.

"You didn't know about rechargeable batteries?" Dawn asked, but without any sarcasm in her voice. Ash smiled, she was trying to get to know Rina.

"I did but I always wondered why one couldn't recharge non-rechargeable ones. So.."

"So what?'' Red asked, amused to hear whatever she was going to say.

"I tried using non-rechargeable ones and.. it kinda... blew up," Rina said, embarrassed. Ash stared blankly at the girl and Red just shook his head, expecting something of that sort.

Dawn, however, didn't say anything.

"Hey, Dawn?" Rina shook the girl who was lost in thoughts,"What happened?"

"Its just," Dawn shuttered, trying to cover up her embarrassment,"I did the same once."

Ash couldn't believe if she was portraying herself as stupid or telling the truth. Dawn shrugged,"Mom was so mad at first then laughed a lot about it. It makes a funny story now, right?"

"Yeah!" Rina clasped Dawn's hands, asking,"Tell me more about you!"

"One time I asked my Mom if there were different moons for each countries, since different countries had different flags. I feel so stupid now," Dawn said, smiling awkwardly.

"That's funny!" Rina giggled,"One day I was playing hide and seek in the playground with my cousins and I hid inside a rotten tube lying on the ground. They couldn't find me. My parents couldn't find me. I didn't come out, thinking I would be out of the game I did."

"Oh no!" Dawn laughed,"What happened then?"

"I fell asleep and when I woke up, I was in my bedroom. This stuff was so embarrassing to talk about!" Rina exclaimed,"My mother still makes fun of me regarding this!"

Ash smiled and Red grinned on hearing that too. They kept on sharing embarrassing stories about each other and Ash could feel Dawn wasn't acting anymore, as if there was no need to act anymore. Delia, who was outside the door with some drinks, smiled. Rina looked at ease and was enjoying herself, all thanks to Dawn.

"There is one more case like this," Rina exclaimed,"Once I was in a hurry to meet Red for our date and that day I couldn't find anything to wear. I somehow found some old wrinkled jeans. I thought it would be okay but after wearing that, I looked like homeless thug so I tried to iron it."

"Wait!" Dawn laughed,"You used your legs as ironing board?"

"Yeah," Rina sheepishly rubbed her chin,"Ouch, right?"

"Seriously!" Ash slapped Rina's shoulder,"You have interesting stories in your arsenal!"

"Was it the reason you were so uncomfortable that day?" Red asked and Rina nodded.

Red began laughing, making everyone stare at him except Rina who said,"We bumped into my friends on our date and I was walking funny because of that. They thought that I had... You know... Did it with Red and they were passing us looks. Red was so clueless and I couldn't say anything because I was so damn embarrassed."

* * *

.

* * *

"So how's the food, Rina?" Delia asked as the four of them were at the dinner table, having dinner.

"Tastes delicious!" Rina said,"Can I get more rice?"

"Of course!" Delia happily refilled her plate.

"Do you need anything Dawn?" Delia asked and Dawn just shook her head,"I am fine. You cook delicious meals, Mrs. Ketchum!"

"Thanks dear!" Delia smiled.

"I forgot to ask, Dawn, how did Ash propose you?" Rina asked, her eyes sparkling to hear the news. Ash almost choked on his food and quickly drank water. Dawn, who was embarrassed already, looked as if she was about to run out.

'Poor girl.' Delia thought.

"Its actually.. Umm.." Dawn mumbled. How was she supposed to answer this? The only time she was asked out in her life was when she transferred to this school. Her experience with Trip was nothing to be proud of. And neither could she substitute Trip's name with Ash. That would end up in disaster.

"You okay, Dawn?" Rina looked genuinely concerned,"You look pale."

"I... Its just that he asked me over phone and I didn't like it," Dawn lied,"Then some days later we were just doing chemistry project at his place and things just fell into perfect place."

"You're lab partners too?" Rina asked and Dawn nodded.

"Wow," Red whispered to Ash,"I never saw Rina so happy before!"

Ash silently munched on his food,"Dawn is an amazing person, isn't she?"

"You should definitely go for her," Red said and smirked when he saw Ash choking again.

"My cousin has this hard, huh?" Red smirked,"Anyways, Come on Rina, eat up quickly. Delia is going to drive us home and she has to return back too."

"Oh sorry! Please Delia, none of us need anything now so please sit down too!" Rina exclaimed.

Dawn who was almost done was waiting for others to finish up. However, things got more awkward when Rina asked,"So how far have you gone in the relationship?"

Dawn almost choked and Delia looked away, trying to hide her giggle. Ash, his face all red, shuttered,"We just started.. I.. We... She.. Us.. Ugggh!"

"We are taking our time," Dawn finally said, eyes fixed on the plate,"Rushing won't help now, would it?"

"Yeah I guess." Rina smiled and Ash took a deep breath. Atleast she wasn't suspecting them.

His eyes darted to Dawn who was giggling on hearing something that Rina said. 'She is smiling,' he thought and couldn't help but smile too.

.

* * *

"Thank god its over," Dawn said as she lay down on Ash's bed. Ash was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at his door. His time with his fake-girlfriend was over.

"Yeah," he mumbled,"Thanks for helping me today."

"I didn't do anything," Dawn sat up,"So when will your Mom come back?"

"In an hour or so?" Ash said,"Its ten almost. Should I walk you home?"

"Nah, Erica will be coming to pick me up," Dawn said as she dialled a number. It was at time like this when he wanted to take strolls with her, walk side by side in silence, discussing nothing and everything but ... Erica.. and that car.

"Rina looked different today, you know," Ash began,"She wasn't embarrassed about behaving stupidly and neither was she trying to hide it."

"I guess she just needed to be heard without being judged. Like Red treats her," Dawn said with a smile,"That was the reason I didn't have to act like a stupid."

"So she wanted us to accept her with all her flaws?"

Dawn nodded,"Yeah. Everyone wants to be accepted without being ridiculed about. She is the same, I am the same. You're the same too, right."

"Maybe," he shrugged,"Did you actually do you know, the battery thing?"

"I did,'' she laughed,''I even tried fitting wheels of my old toy cars into shoes to make roller skates. Maybe it was stupid or maybe I was one curious kid. I am leaning on the latter one."

Ash smiled on hearing that. There was an unknown calmness in the air, an unexplainable happiness in the atmosphere. It felt too comfortable and Ash knew he was this happy because Dawn was here. Though he was happy, her presence was making him feel weird and comfortable at the same time.

"Dawn?"

"Hmm?"

"So you would hate it if someone asked you out on phone?"

"Where did that come from?"

Ash just shrugged, saying,"I am just curious."

"Yes, I guess. I think that proposing through phone is a half hearted way of portraying your feelings," she replied and stretched.

"And what type of boys do you like?"

"I don't know.. I never thought about it actually."

Ash stared at in disbelief,"You never had any crushes?"

"No?" She said, feeling as if he was asking something stupid,"Except when you don't count movie stars or something of that sort."

"I see," Ash sighed in relief,"Then tell me what about a person intrigues you the most?"

"I don't know," she pressed her lips together,"I like how my Mom works hard, how Lyra tries to be everyone's friend, how Leaf is strongwilled, how May cares for everyone around her. Maybe an amazing personality intrigues me."

"You didn't say anything you like in a boy," Ash laughed as he asked that.

"Then maybe I didn't find someone intriguing?" She asked, titling her head as she stared at him.

"Yeah, yeah," He mumbled.

"But I like how Drew cares for May. I like how Red wants to do anything to be with Rina. How Gary flirts even though he gets rejected every single time."

He bit his lip,"And you don't like anything about me?"

"You're an idiot," she quickly said with a smile,"And I don't praise idiots. Atleast not when they are around."

"So you'll praise me if I'm not around?" He asked with a grin. She narrowed her eyes at him, holding back a smile as she said,"Well, who knows. You've to do something good to make me praise you, hmmm?"

"I put up with you every day. Isn't that worth it?"

Dawn just shook her head and smiled,"Well, I didn't get the opportunity but tell me, whom do you have a crush upon?"

Ash felt like she had asked to hand over his heart to her. He was feeling suffocated, so breathless that he couldn't even speak. He could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest on hearing the question and his mind was turning into a mess. What was he supposed to say? What could he say? She had never shown any affection rather than friendship towards him and it was the first time she was feeling so comfortable around him. Would telling her the truth destroy everything?

"Do I have to tell you?" He looked away, finding the socks he was wearing much interesting,"I just don't want to recall the name."

"Okay," she was strangely understanding today or maybe she was always understanding,"Just tell me about her, you don't have to tell her name."

"Oh?"

"I just want to know how it feels like to have a crush on someone," She said, a little too excited.

"It isn't as bright and happy and people make it out to be. It's dark but strangely alluring. Its like falling into a bottomless pit, you're uncertain where you would land up but you can't ignore the rush of blood in your veins you feel while falling," Ash said as he stared into her eyes,"Its sometimes so colourful that you get blinded. You don't know what you're supposed to do but at the same time you want to know what is going in within you."

"That's some deep thought," Dawn said, her mouth agape,"If its that mysterious, why did you fall in love?"

"I don't know. It wasn't like I wanted to or I had any control over it. It sort of just happened and now I am a mess."

"Sounds terrifying," Dawn inhaled deeply,"So, what's the girl you like, like?"

"She is like a spectrum of colours, so bright and beautiful that I can't even compare. She is so kind and strong at the same time that it feels unreal. She is someone with whom I could have never imagined myself with."

Dawn purred,''Oh.. Love is like that, isn't it? You fall for someone you could never have imagined."

"Ohhh..." He was lost for words on hearing that. She sure was messing with his head.

"Say Dawn, if I say I like you, what will you say?"

* * *

.

 **hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **So was the chapter good enough? Did you guys laugh, at least a little? Anyways, I promised a new chapter and so here it is.**

Anyways, I've college tomorrow and its gonna be a long day too. Well I'm already working on the next chapter and hopefully can do it quick. See you all soon!


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

"Say Dawn, if I say I like you, what will you say?"

Ash was staring at her, hoping for an answer. She was looking at him blankly and he had no idea what she was thinking or what she was about to say. _'Did I ruin this?_ ' He thought to himself. Dawn was just staring at him, her eyes fixed at his face and suddenly he became very conscious of her.

Her static face was giving him chills. She had never shown any romantic interest in him, and he knew he would be rejected. His heart was beating wildly and he could feel his cheeks and ears getting hot due to the tension in the air. He really wanted to shout,' _I am just kidding_ ', but he couldn't even form any words. Why was he feeling like something was clogging his throat? Suddenly confessing to her seemed like the worst mistake he had ever made.

He gulped a little as he watched her taking a deep breath as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I like you too," Dawn said, finally smiling,"Even though you annoy me sometimes, you're not a bad person."

"Really- Wait, what?" His happiness died away,"Like in what sense?"

She tilted her head, looking confused,"Liking someone as a person right?"

Did she not understand what he meant? Ash couldn't come up with anything to say. There was a relief, she didn't hate him or dislike him. There was also a dull throbbing pain in his chest since she didn't understand what he actually meant. With quivering lips, he gave a startled laugh, taking her by surprise. Nonetheless, he didn't know what to say,"Thank you."

"So don't be hesitant," Dawn got up and went towards the door,"Go for the girl you like. You're not a bad person and I am sure she would understand. Well, I should be going, Erica is downstairs."

"Goodnight Dawn," he waved slowly, feeling drained. And shocked beyond recovery,"Have a safe journey back home."

"Yeah," she smiled a little,"I enjoyed today. Goodnight."

Once Dawn was gone, Ash dialled Leaf's number, his hands shaking and his whole body trembling.

"Hello, Ash."

"She is a big idiot! A big dense idiot!"

"What?" Leaf was surprised at his sudden outburst,"Calm down, what happened?"

"I told Dawn I like her!"

Leaf stopped whatever she was doing and bolted up, surprised,"You did what?"

"I told her how I feel."

"What did she say?"

Ash sighed. He and his badluck. She would one day be the death of him. "She told me she likes me too and so I should go for the girl I like with confidence."

"Wait," Leaf tried to control her laughter,"She thinks you were just giving a test drive on her?"

"Seems so."

"What now?" Leaf asked, totally amused.

"What else. I am going to curl up into a ball and weep my miseries away."

Leaf chuckled,"Come on, don't be overdramatic. Don't let this rejection weigh you down."

"Was this even rejection?" Ash asked,"Can anyone be that dense?"

"Its either that or she didn't catch what you meant. You should have told her more clearly."

Ash opened his mouth to say something but couldn't. Maybe she was right.

"Leaf... What now?"

''I have no idea. Well, we are meeting this friday for the movies right? Talk to her then. I mean, more clearly," Leaf said and sat down on her bed again,"Say Ash, should I tell Gary about my feelings too?"

"You sure about this? I mean this isn't inspired fron my actions right?" Ash joked but Leaf didn't say anything. "Leaf?"

"I am just tired to see him flirting with anyone who has a pretty face. I want to say something but I can't. Maybe I don't have a chance but I just want to get this weight off my chest."

Ash could understand where Leaf was going with this. He could totally understand her.

"All I can do is support you Leaf," He spoke in a reassuring voice,"Do what you want to do."

"Anyways, tell me how did her acting as your girlfriend go?" Leaf asked.

"She was just chatting with Rina all the time. It was like Red and I didn't even exist. All we could do was listen to them."

"Really?" Leaf asked, laughing again,"That girl is just playing with you and you're happily being played."

"What else could we do?" Ash groaned,"She didn't even call me darling or anything sweet by mistake either."

"Its Dawn afterall, you dumbass. Even if you start dating, I doubt she would say anything of that sort," Leaf rolled her eyes,"You expect way too much from the poor girl."

"Yeah," Ash lied down on his bed,"See you on Friday then. Happy summer vacation, Leaf."

"Same to you bro," Leaf answered back,"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

.

* * *

Erica was watching her mistress as the girl was silently watching the scenery passing by. Concerned, she asked,"Is everything okay, Mistress?"

Dawn didn't look up to face her. Still staring outside, she asked,"Erica, do you have a boyfriend?"

Although she wasn't looking at Erica, she knew her maid's face was flushed.

"I-I" Erica shuttered,"W-What brought this on?"

Dawn finally turned and faced her,"I am just ..curious."

"I have a boyfriend," Erica admitted, biting her lower lip,"We have been dating for a year."

"That's nice," Dawn sighed,"Do you love him?"

Erica was now completely red. "Y-yes."

"Aah," she sighed again,"I see."

Erica passed her a look and asked,"Did something happen, Mistress?"

"Nothing really," Dawn started staring outside again,"I hope.."

* * *

.

* * *

Ash knew he was doomed when he was waiting for friday to come eagerly. He was so excited to see her again on friday that he couldn't sleep well on the night before. He even rehearsed what he had to tell her because he knew he would mess up if he didn't practice beforehand.

However all his plans were ruined when he heard she had come down with a cold.

There was nothing he could do. He couldn't go and visit her, not after Dawn told Leaf that her cold was contagious since some of the maids had fallen ill too and were quarantined inside the house. Leaf could see how Ash was disheartened but all she could do was console him.

Right now, Ash, Gary, Drew, May and Leaf were at the movies. They had nothing particular in mind but ended up watching a romantic tragedy.

"That drained me," Ash whined as soon as they came out of the movies.

"You were asleep the whole time," Gary said, shaking his head.

"So were you, Gary," Leaf spoke, smirking at him.

"The only one who watched this movie was May, because Drew passed out too," May spoke in third person,"We should have chosen something we all would have enjoyed."

"Point," Drew chuckled,"How about we grab a bite and go to the game centre?"

"Sounds good," Ash said and turned to others,"Its okay right?"

"Yup!"

* * *

.

* * *

"Sorry to be rude, but," Leaf said as everyone was busy eating while chatting. Her words silenced everyone and they stared at her to continue. "But I really wish Dawn was here."

Everyone nodded. Ash just blankly stared at his plate, his heart thumping. He really wanted to see her.

"We can't help if she is quarantined," May sipped her blueberry drink,"And then she is going on a tour with her mother, I heard."

Ash perked up on hearing that,"Really? Where?"

Leaf, who could sense his enthusiasm, smirked,"She is going because her mother is going too. To Lumiose city for some work her mother needs to do."

"Oh." How come she didn't tell him this but Leaf and May knew? He sighed, knowing that of course the girl would feel more at ease with other girls rather than him.

Ash understood what it meant when he heard she is going to Kalos. She won't be staying at Pallet Town for the summer break and he won't be seeing her before the school reopened. His expression fell instantly and he couldn't help but feel..alone.

"Anyways, I am so excited! We are going to the beach!" May giggled,"We will be back in a week though."

"And my parents want me to visit them at Larousse City," Drew sighed, sick of the long journey,"I wish they would come visit me instead of being the other way."

"Staying with your sister and her in-laws is hard, Drew?" Gary asked,"I thought you loved it here."

Drew shook his head,"I do love it here but it just doesn't feel like home. I sometimes hope that they finish whatever research they are doing on outer space and return back here."

"Wait!" Leaf suddenly panicked,"Does that mean only Ash, Gary and I have no plans for summer?"

Ash sighed. It was going to be a long summer vacation.

"I think I'll just read some books," Gary said,"And eat watermelons and sleep. That's my plan for summer."

"Yeah," Ash pushed Dawn's thoughts aside,"Once May and Drew are back, we can enjoy again, like today."

"Sounds good!"

* * *

.

* * *

Days kept passing like that. Drew couldn't return since his mother had fallen ill and thus he would not be back before school starts. Gary kept hanging out in the library, often accompanied by Leaf, and they used to spend hours together, reading books in each other's company.

Ash, however, was hardly doing anything. Sometimes he went to the library to study with May, Leaf and Gary. Sometimes he just played games or watched movies. Sometimes he just slept through the whole day.

But he could not help but think about Dawn. Her name would pop up on his head many a times during the day and then he would get that sudden urge to call and hear her voice.

He often send her texts, to which she either replied with an insult or sometimes, told him how she was keeping up there. He was glad to know that she was enjoying everything, even though she didn't tell him directly, it was evident in her texts.

One day, when just a week was remaining of their vacation, he called her on an impulse, dying to hear her voice.

His hands were shaking, and the heart was ready to stop beating anytime. He really was nervous. What should they talk about? What wss there to say? The phone rang once, then twice then thrice.

With every ring, his heart gained intensity.

She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Ash heard her voice and a content sigh escaped his lips as he smiled from his heart. He couldn't even describe how happy he was right now.

"Hello," he replied,"It's Ash."

"Oh!" Ash heard some shifting noises and couldn't help but ask,"Is everything okay?"

"Ketchum!" Dawn sneered,"Its four in the morning! What the hell?"

Ash sprang up from his bed, not believing her,"Its not! Its ten AM!" He looked at the clock and sat down again.

"Stupid Moron!" He heard Dawn shouting. For some reason, he wasn't feeling agitated at the insults. "Dawn, I checked again. Its ten AM!"

"Are you sure you haven't sold your brain or hit it anywhere?" Dawn got up, and got down from her bed. "Kalos has a different time zone, Ash," She yawned and went over to the window. The sun was still not up yet and she sat down on the chair near the window, staring at the silent city outside.

"Crap!" Ash panicked,"I am so sorrrry! I really am sorrrrrrry!" He was ready to hear her shout but no reply came, all he heard was a giggle. It was so soft that he thought it was a mistake but he knew he did not hear wrong. She giggled at his stupidness.

He made Dawn giggle.

"I really am stupid," he mumbled again.

"It's nothing new," she said, clearing her voice and yawned again,"So?"

"Umm," what was he supposed to say? That he really wanted to hear her voice but ended up calling and waking her up at 4 AM? She would surely eat him alive if she heard that. "Ash?"

He gulped again,"Nothing special. I just wanted to know when you'll be back, that's all."

He heard a sigh and winced. He would have been annoyed too if someone woke him up so early to ask such stupid questions. In his adrenaline rush to hear her voice, the geography of the world was pushed to the back of his mind.

"I will be home two days prior school reopens."

"I see," he breathed. Deeply.

"You know..." Dawn began but stopped,"It made me really happy that you called!"

He smiled on hearing that,"Really?"

"Yes. Who wouldn't be happy to be woken up in middle of sleep? Idiot! I'll kill you once I reach Pallet Town!"

Ash sweatdropped. What was he even expecting? "I am sorry!" He apologized again,"How about I call you later? Umm, after six or so hours?"

"Fine." Ash heard grumping noises again.

"Have a good sleep," he whispered, loud enough for her to hear. She just hummed in reply and said,"Umm, good day to you before I hang up."

"Yeah.." He smiled, as wide as he could, though she couldn't see his face,"Goodnight to you!"

He disconnected the phone and fell on his bed, on his back. Atleast he heard her voice and...and...

The urge to see her was back with full force.

* * *

.

* * *

When Dawn woke up the following morning, she felt dead tired. Her body felt weak and all she wanted to do was lay back and stay in her bed all day.

"Gotta get up," She mumbled and got up, stretching a little.

The door opened and Johanna walked inside, dressed in a brown skirt and buttoned up shirt with a coat. Dawn wished her,"Good morning, Mom."

"Morning Hun," Johanna said and bend over to give Dawn a kiss on her forehead,"You look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted too," Dawn yawned.

"Then take a day off. Enjoy Lumiose!"

"Nah," Dawn smiled,"I want to know more about our business and how you work things over. I will accompany you today too."

Johanna shook her head, a smile playing on her lips,"As you say."

Dawn's face lit up and she ran her fingers through her hair, wincing on feeling the bedhead,"I will be ready in an hour, Mom."

"Okay," Johanna got up,"See you at breakfast."

"Mom..." Dawn stopped her,"Umm..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing," the younger girl smiled,"Nothing at all."

Johanna just shrugged and exited the room. "Okay," Dawn got out from her bed and picked up her phone to see if she had received any more calls. Seeing none, she placed it down.

What had gotten into Ash yesterday? Or was it today? He called her without any reason then wished her goodnight and hung up. He was a stupid boy, she knew very well, and shrugged. Deciphering him was tougher than anything she had ever come across. He would act so sweet for no reasons sometimes then yell at her like she had done a sin. Sometimes he would just stare at her for a long time then sigh and look away.

He was just plainly weird.

"He is an idiot," she mumbled to herself, shaking her head.

She quickly took a bath and got dressed. Wearing an orange coloured dress which reached her mid thighs, she put on knee length boots and pulled her hair in a pony tail after blow drying it.

"Are you done Dawn?" Johanna yelled from outside and Dawn replied,"Yes!" And ran out.

* * *

.

* * *

"So you called her at 4 AM?" Leaf asked him over the phone, amused.

Ash sighed, feeling fully embarrassed to the core,"Yeah."

"Didn't she yell at you?" Leaf asked again, holding back her giggles. This embarrassed Ash more as he hissed,"Shut up Leaf. Don't laugh. I really wanted to hear her voice."

"I see," Leaf mumbled.

"And now I want to see her," Ash said, taking a deep breath.

"You're hopeless," Leaf slapped ber forehead though she couldn't see.

"Leave all this, what do you say, should I text her?"

Leaf was just hearing to Ash and his insecurities. It made her happy that he was depending on her but what could she say? She was in a stupid situation herself and all she could do was cheer him up.

"I think you should tell her how you feel," Leaf said seriously,"Its hurting you inside, isn't it?"

"It is.." Ash murmured,"You're right."

They kept taking for a long time and after a long time, Ash felt like he would be okay. Somehow.

Leaf disconnected the call after Ash declared that he would leave a text if anything happens. She buried her face in the pillow, feeling troubled.

"I should tell Gary too," she mumbled, staring at her phone as she tried to make up her mind.

She and Gary were childhood friends and she had no idea what Gary thought of her as.

"Knowing him, he doesn't even consider me to be a girl," she mumbled ro herself.

She had developed this soft feelings for him a long time ago but kept denying it, thinking it would go away. But it came back to her, every single time. She couldn't say anything to him whenever he flirted with other girls. She could just stand and watch, like a spectator.

"Stupid Gary," she mumbled again as her heart became heavy on thinking all this. Would she ever get a clue to know what she have to do? She can neither accept her feelings, nor deny it. It's like she is stuck with no way to get out.

Her phone suddenly began vibrating and she hastily picked it up. Her heartbeat rose on seeing the caller ID.

Gary Oak.

With shaking fingers, she picked it up, saying,"Hello?"

"Yo! Leaf," Gary said in his normal, cheerful tone.

"Yup, say," she took a deep breath.

"I was thinking.. Wait why do you sound so down?"

She knew that Gary had always been a perceptive one and without fail caught how she was feeling. Holding back a sarcastic laugh, she mumbled,"I was watching some sad movie and it left me in tears. That's all."

"Really?"

His tone made it clear that he didn't believe her.

"Yeah."

"So," Gary began,"Who were you talking to earlier? I tried calling you before but it was engaged."

"It was Ash," she said, feeling a little composed. Hearing no reply from his side, she called his name,"Gary? Can you hear me?"

"Did he make you cry?'' Gary asked in a deep tone. Leaf quickly denied,"No! He was just telling me about... how he missed school then got angry at me for sobbing while I wept over love life agony."

"What love life agony?" Gary sounded curious.

"I told you right! I was watching a movie!" Leaf lied again. She couldn't tell anyone about Ash liking Dawn, unless he told her it was okay. Though she felt bad about keeping it a secret from Gary, she couldn't help it.

"You're hopeless," the boy chuckled, clicking his tongue. A sense of déjà vu passed her as she remembered how she told Ash he was hopeless too. They both were hopeless. She inhaled deeply, listening to him as he continued speaking,"Anyways, I wanted to ask if you want to hangout tomorrow?"

"Sure!" She hastily agreed, feeling ecstatic,"Should I tell others?"

"No wait!" Gary panicked and Leaf blinked. "I mean, it's been a while since we two had any fun together, without others tagging along. And I was just planning to do some research on marine life, with you."

Leaf nodded. Gary had always been interested in life forms and how they came into existence. Prehistoric lives always fascinated him and he would always engage himself with studies related to them. It was like a mission to him which he didn't boast about, instead kept working on it in silence.

He allowed Leaf to be near because she was equally fascinated by it. By Gary's dedication as well as by the drive to learn something new. Whenever they worked together, they hardly cared what was going on outside.

It was the one thing she didn't want to lose. Her personal time with books in his presence.

"Yeah..." Leaf smiled,"Others aren't interested in research stuff. Well, where do we meet?"

"Gramps told me that we can use the research room. How about we borrow some books from library and work there?"

"Cool! See you at library at ten then."

"Done."

* * *

.

* * *

"Its so damn hot," Gary groaned as he sat down in the chair, opening a book.

Leaf pulled the wooden chair close to where Gary was sitting and took a seat beside him. They were in a small white walled room which Gary's grandfather mostly used to keep photos and sketches he made when he was at his prime time.

The room was mostly decorated with sketches hanging on the wall with a picture of Gary and Professor Oak on one of the walls. The room was mostly empty, except for the chairs and tables and bookshelves filled with sketch book. One corner of the room had a small cupboard from where useless papers were sticking out.

Leaf groaned as she sipped her lemonade,"It's hot! Why doesn't summer end soon?"

"You're right," Gary fanned his face with his hands,"This air conditioner takes too much time to cool the place up."

Leaf got rid of the long sleeved pink over jacket she was wearing and placed it on a nearby table. Tying her hair in a bun, she turned to see Gary facing a different direction.

"What happened?" She asked.

The boy, blushing a little, coughed,"Nothing worth mentioning. Shall we start?"

He was wearing shorts which barely reached his knees with a oversized white shirt. He pulled out a pen and paper from the drawer and handed it to her, taking a quick glance at her.

She was wearing shorts with a orange tank top. Her outfit was cute and hugged her figure tightly, and Gary looked away again, his face a little red.

They kept scribbling, discussing and writing things for a long time until they could take it no more.

"Wanna meet up again?" Gary asked, seeing it was almost evening.

"Yeah," Leaf smiled and stretched,"Its been so long since we did anything together." Gary took a deep breath and said,"Yeah."

Why was it so hard to tell her his real feelings? Was it because they had been friends for a long while and she seemed interested in Ash, not him? The thought always killed him on inside. Why Ash? Why not him?

But deep down he knew the answer. One couldn't choose whom to fall for. If they could, there would be no problem at all. The heart always wanders to those places where they are at a high risk of getting hurt. He didn't choose to fall for Leaf and Leaf didn't choose Ash. It all happened subconsciously and when they discovered what they wanted, it was too late.

"What are you spacing out for, Gary?" Leaf said, pulling his ear. He rubbed the sore spot, almost pouting,"It's nothing." He wanted to touch her, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her close and never let go but.. but he also knew that he couldn't cross the line. He should not cross the line.

He could feel her gaze on him. She was staring at him, not believing his any words. He sighed again, in and out, deeply, saying,"Its really nothing. Whatcha looking at?"

"N-nothing," she shuttered and picked up her lemonade glass again,"You look troubled, that's all."

"Say Leaf," he sat up straight to look at her in the eyes,"Do you like anyone?"

"W-What's with this question?" She turned bright red, her eyes wide at his question. She averted her gaze and placed the glass back at the table, feeling intimidated. She was sure her heart was going to burst out from her chest.

He ran a hand through his hair, at a loss of words,"I was just curious." He just wanted to hear that he was wrong. He just wanted her to say that there was no one. It didn't matter if she didn't reciprocate his feelings but seeing her with someone else was even worse.

"I.. I will tell you if you tell me why you flirt with everyone," Leaf teased, crossing her arms over her chest.

He wanted to scream out that he did that to keep himself distracted from thoughts of her. It became extremely lonely for him when he thought how she could never be his.

"To find someone to fill the gap in my heart, because you.." he whispered, looking outside the window.

"What?"

"Have you ever loved someone so much that it made you breathless and alive at the same time?"

Leaf stared blankly at Gary. 'This jerk...'

"Have you fallen for someone like that?" She asked him back, her hand over her thumping chest.

"Who knows?" He changed the topic,"You didn't answer my question Leaf."

"So did you. You didn't fulfil the criteria I put forward."

"I see, so the answer is yes. You do like someone," he said, feeling distant.

"I have not said anything!" She hit him on his head,"Stop jumping to conclusions by yourself."

"Tell me then. Is it a yes or a no?"

She could feel how serious he was and she couldn't lie. She knew that he knew what she felt. Seeing her silent, he gave a small laugh,"Told ya. It's a yes, hmm?"

"So what?" She mumbled, her heart squeezing painfully,"It's not like you care about it or anything."

"Yeah," he bit his lower lip,"Like hell I care for something like this."

* * *

.

* * *

Ash could just stare at the calendar hopelessly. The days were getting longer and it filled him with a sense of longing he didn't know he had.

"Just one more week," he said to himself as he smiled,"And I can see her at school again."

"Ash," Delia opened the door and saw him staring at the calender,"What are you doing?"

He shook his hands, feeling embarrassed,"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Well, if you're not busy, why not help me with cleaning?" She asked.

He shook his head,"No Mom... Please."

"All you did this summer was laze around. Help me sometimes," she said, dejected. Ash could feel the emotional torture coming and he sighed. How could he sit silently while his Mom was emotionally torturing him?

"I will help, what do I have to do?"

"Well, lets get rid of all the old and useless things here," Delia said, pointing at the mess,"Your room reminds me of a dumping ground."

"Fine Mom," he hissed, feeling embarrassed again. Didn't Drew once say the same? Was his room really that messed up?

They began sorting out clothes which were too old or too small for him. Ash suddenly asked,"How's work going Mom?"

Delia stared at her son. "Why do you ask, Ash?"

Ash realized it was the first time he was showing some interest in her workplace. He quickly covered it up,"I mean, Serena told me that your boss isn't here, she is in Kalos."

"Yeah, I know Serena's Mom, Grace. Well, Johanna is there for expanding her business and left the company in our care," Delia smiled,"That lady works so hard that it makes us inspired to work harder."

"Sounds like Da.. I mean wow Mom! That's great!" Ash laughed awkwardly.

"So tell me, have you seen her daughter at school?" Delia asked, putting the clothes they picked out into a jute bag.

Ash paused for a second,''Yeah... She is..in my class."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he replied. Had his Mom figured out that Dawn was his partner and also visited their home? The more he thought about it, the more helpless he was feeling.

"I forgot her name," Delia smiled to cover up her embarrassment,"I think it was Diana or Daisy." Ash shook his head inwardly, thinking,' _You're not even close Mom_.'

"Mom, she helped a girl in my class since she was getting bullied," Ash said, feeling a sudden urge to prove to his mother that Dawn wasn't harmful.. That harmful.

"I still don't trust her," Delia sternly said,"She has pretty bad anger issues."

"Yeah," Ash couldn't deny that,"But.."

"Why are you suddenly supporting her? Don't tell me you became friends with her even after I warned you."

"That's not it Mom. I was just saying," he breathed, not wanting to continue the talk any longer,"Mom, can I put the clothes which are just fine back in their place?"

"Okay," Delia said blinking and stood up, picking up the bag,"I'll keep it aside and donate it to some orphanage later."

Ash watched as his mother left the room and closed the door behind her. His façade fell and a deep frown covered his face. He knew his mother was worried about him and he appreciated that but he couldn't accept his mother thinking bad about Dawn without even getting to know her properly. To her, Dawn was a good girl when she came home twice and she liked her. Would it change when she knew her real identity?

Days kept passing slowly for Ash and he couldn't help but wish for school to reopen soon.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **I am in a good mood since my parents decided to give me a new phone! I've been begging for it since eternity! Anyways, I have a question for you all. Can you recommend some nice mystery/psychological/thriller animes? I have watched Gosick, Hyouka, Steins;Gate, Welcome to the NHK, Kamisama no memchou already and I am trying to make time for Monster.**

 **Actually I got sick of watching romance animes and needed a change in pace. It will really help if you can recommend something worthy of watching!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review! I know many of you want to read about Dawn's feelings about this whole situation. And trust me, you will catch a glimpse of it in the next few chapters. So be a little more patient. Right now I'm somehow managing college assignments, social life and personal life. But I'll update whenever I get a chance! I promise I won't leave any story on hiatus. That applies to 'Remember Us' too.**

 **~~ DarkestLightOfHope**


	9. Chapter 9: Birthday

"Atlast school reopened," Ash said happily as he hopped into Gary's car and wished him,"Good morning Gary. Morning Leafy!"

Leaf smiled and waved,"Morning Ash. You look happy."

The raven haired boy grinned widely,"You bet I am!"

Gary passed the two of them looks, confused,"Am I missing anything?"

Ash shook his head. He just couldn't control his excitement to see Dawn again! It has been more than a month since he last saw her and it was running him crazy. He grinned widely again,"No Gary, you are not missing anything." The boy just shrugged and focused on the road.

"Aren't you planning anything for your birthday?" Leaf asked, turning to Ash.

"Oh, it's in a week huh. Ashy-boy is going to be sixteen huh?" Gary teased. Ash rolled his eyes at his comment, saying,"What's so great about that?"

"How about throwing a small party?" Leaf suggested,"Like every year?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea but... Anyways, I'll talk over with Mom about it," Ash said,"Come on Gary. Move fast.''

"Come on Ashy, there is no need to rush, right. Its just school," Gary said and rolled his eyes. Ash sighed and shrugged. He was just so excited to see her again.

As soon as they reached school, Ash quickly waved the other two goodbye and rushed towards his classroom. Gary, who had no idea why Ash was acting that way, turned to Leaf to find her smiling.

Confused, he nudged her, asking,"What happened?"

She shook her head,"Ash is in love."

His eyebrows crooked. She liked Ash, didn't she? Then why did she look happy while saying that? Didn't it bother her? Wasn't she hurt? She really was weird.

Unable to keep it within himself, he asked,"And it doesn't bother you, at all?"

She, surprised, looked at him, with confused glance,"No? Should it?"

Unable to say anything, he just shook his head, deviating the topic,"Let me walk you to class."

"Its fine," she looked away, blushing,"You've classes too, right. You'll be late.''

"Its okay, I'll just charm the teacher to escape," he boasted, rubbing his nose and making Leaf laugh.

"What if its Volkner?" Leaf asked, giggling. Gary's face instantly turned pale on hearing his name,"Then I will use you to charm him and then escape I guess."

If she wasn't in love with Ash, then did it mean he still had a chance? Or its someone else she was in love with?

Either way, Gary had decided what he had to do.

* * *

.

* * *

Ash couldn't stop smiling when he saw her, sitting on her desk, typing something on her phone. Nothing had changed. She looked the same, she was even sitting in the same way she always did. Nonetheless, he was happy to be near her again.

"How was your trip?" He asked as he sat down on his seat. Dawn turned to him and said,"Oh, it's just you."

He deadpanned,"Sorry for being just me. Seriously."

She rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour,"You're never going to change are you."

He couldn't understand what she meant. Was he changing or was he not? Was he supposed to change? "Heh?"

"Its nothing," she put away her phone and turned to face him, "So.."

"So?"

"You woke me up at 4 a.m. once. Are you ready for punishment?"

He looked away embarrassed, "Sorry."

"Well sorry won't save you," She said getting up and Ash could feel his heartbeat rising. Almost in a strict tone, she said,"Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Your right hand. Stupid. I'm not telling you to cut it, am I? Just extend your arm."

"You're not going to bite, right?" He joked but received a small punch on his head instead. Grinning sightly, he extended his arm and waited for her to do her thing.

"Here," she placed a small keychain in his palm,"A souvenir."

She brought him a gift! He couldn't stop that smile creeping up his face as his heart started doing somersaults. She got him something!

"Ehh.." His smile fell on seeing the keyring she gave her. This wasn't what he had expected.

"Why a purple monkey?" He asked, holding up the keyring, eyeing it in a strange manner. The monkey had two tails with what seemed like hands on the ends of the tails. It was grinning widely with its eyes closed. Dawn sure had weird taste.

She smirked as she sat down on her seat,"It annoyingly reminded me of you. So I bought it. Don't be picky. Say thank you."

"Heh," he sighed and sat down on his seat, eyeing the keyring in his hand,"T-thanks?"

"So you got the monkey huh?" Lyra said, giggling as she showed her cute penguin keyring,"Isn't this just cute?"

Ash glared at Dawn who was trying not to laugh, "You're so mean."

"Nothing new in that," she rolled her eyes,"I got one for Drew, May, Leaf and Gary too."

"What designs?"

"Umm.. A cute cat for May. For Leaf, I got a cute panda. For Gary and Drew, bear and fox ones. Isn't your monkey cute too?"

"Your choice of cute is disastrous!" He whispered.

"What did you say?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You are not fair," Ash sulked, making Dawn giggle again,"You got me a monkey."

"I told you, right. It annoyingly reminded me of you," She laughed again. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Don't laugh. As punishment, I'm inviting you to my birthday party next tuesday. And you have to come," he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Dawn crooked her head, trying to hide her smile,"Then I'll get a five feet monkey plush for you."

Ash rolled his eyes again at her. This girl was surely enjoying this. "Devil. You're a devil."

"So you're okay with a monkey plush?"

"Hell no!"

* * *

.

* * *

As soon as he reached home, the first thing he did was tie that keyring to his bag. Maybe it wasn't the best thing she got for him or it wasn't the most charming one ever but nonetheless it made him happy. It made him happy that he was on her thoughts when she was in a different place. It made him happy to imagine that he had something which would remind him of her.

Not that he needed something to remember her.

"I feel so happy," he murmured and buried his face in the pillow.

"Are you home Ash?"

"Yes, Mom!"

"Then atleast come down and have something," Delia yelled. Ash quickly got up and changed into normal clothes.

As soon as he was done, he rushed downstairs.

"Easy boy," Delia laughed as she placed a plate on the table,"One day you're gonna break your bones if you run like that."

"Naaah, I'm a strong boy! I'm hungry Mom!" He grinned.

"Here," Delia passed him the plate,"So, for your upcoming birthday.."

"Can I invite some friends over?" Ash asked, his mouth filled with food.

"Okay," Delia laughed,"First chew then speak, it's gross."

"Hmmm," he hummed.

"So, I guess its gonna be Gary, Drew, May and Leaf huh?"

"I'm inviting Dawn too. Is that okay?"

Delia smiled,"Oh, right. She is your girlfriend."

Ash felt his cheeks getting hotter at the sentence,"She was my girlfriend for a day Mom. Don't make it sound like that. Weren't you the one who forced me to get a girlfriend?"

"As you say," Delia giggled again,"So it's gonna be just seven of us."

"I don't want to make a big deal out of anything. They are my closest friends so I am not inviting more," He said and got up, finishing his food,"Well, I'll be in my room. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

"Hey, Mom?" Ash stopped and turned to face his mother,"Will Dad be home on my birthday?"

Delia smiled sadly,"I guess not. He is b..."

"Yeah," Ash cut her off,"He is busy. I get that a lot."

* * *

.

* * *

Ash was rolling on his bed, waiting for sleep to overpower him. However, it was turning futile for whatever reason. "I guess I should just invite everyone officially," he mumbled and reached out for his phone.

Opening his whatsapp, he quickly created a group and added everyone.

"Hey guys," He typed,"Anyone online?"

 **Drew** : I'm here. Ssup?

 **Ash** : Well, I asked my Mom and she said yes for the birthday party!

 **May** : OMG! FOOD!

 **Drew** : You'll get fat.

 **May** : And you're a big meanie.

 **Leaf** : Cool! I'm in!

 **Dawn** : Why the hell is this group spamming my inbox?

Ash sighed. Well, at least she participated in the messages.

 **Ash** : Welcome Dawn.

 **Dawn** : I'll kill you Ketchum! Its midnight and we have school tomorrow! Stop spamming my inbox!

 **Leaf** : Yes Ash! Stop disturbing Dawn!

Ash sweatdropped, why was he put to blame! And knowing Leaf, she was surely enjoying it!

 **Ash** : I'm not the only one sending messages here! Why is everyone blaming me?

 **Dawn** : Urrgh! Fine I'll be there at the party! Let me sleep now!

 **May** : Don't keep her awake all night long Naughty Ash!

 **Ash** : What the!

 **Drew** : Oh dear! Ash grew up!

 **Ash** : Shut up Drew!

 **Dawn** : What the hell May? *.*

 **Gary** : Were you all waiting for me?

 **Leaf** : Babies shouldn't be awake so late at night, Gary.

 **Gary** : Then sing me a lullaby.

 **May** : I bet you want to hold a teddy while you sleep, right Gary?

 **Gary** : I want to hold Leaf while I sleep.

 **Leaf** : What the hell? This is sexual harassment!

 **Dawn** : I am going to sleep. Goodnight everyone, except Ash. I hope he gets nightmares.

 **Ash** : Don't haunt my lovely sleep!

 **Drew** : I hope Dawn's wish comes true!

 **Ash** : And I hope your hair turns yellow and then falls!

 **May** : Oh my God! I just imagined Drew as a bald man!

 **Leaf** : Me too!

 **Gary** : Me too and he looks gross!

 **Dawn** : Drew, need a wig?

 **Drew** : Stop ganging up on me!

 **Ash** : Anyways, see you all at school tomorrow!

He quickly put down his phone while laughing the whole time.

* * *

Dawn placed her phone down and sighed. What was she supposed to get him as a gift? She couldn't buy him a monkey plush as she said in the morning obviously!

"What should I get the little monkey?" She asked herself and rolled on her bed,"Books? But I don't know what genres he prefes!"

She bit her lower lip and tried thinking harder. What would he like? "Chocolates? If I get him those Gary and Drew are going to tease him again."

Why the hell was deciding a boy's gift so difficult?

"Urrgh," She rolled on her bed again, facing the wall,"Now I'm in a bad mood again."

She picked her phone and stared at it blankly,"Should I ask him what he wants? Naah.. That wouldn't be a surprise then."

She quickly opened google and typed,"Gifts for boys" in the search option. Her face heated up on seeing the results.

'25 Perfect gifts for your boyfriend...'

'Things to get your man on his special day...'

"He isn't my boyfriend, urrgh," Dawn mumbled as she put down her phone. She had to rely on herself for this.

"Hmph! I give up!"

* * *

.

* * *

 **A week later**

Dawn put on an off shoulder white top with golden embroidery and along with it put on a white skirt which just reached her knees. Letting her hair free, she quickly put on some kohl and eyeliner and a little bit of lipgloss.

Taking a final look in the mirror, she smiled and picked up her purse and put her phone into it. She then picked up the small wrapped gift which was lying on her dressing table and smiled. She was excited to meet everyone!

.

* * *

It wasn't as if Ash was over excited for his birthday. He was on cloud nine because Dawn wished him in the morning, and she was coming in the evening. The clock was slowly turning and it was hardly five in the evening.

"Calm down Ash, they will be here soon," Delia said from the kitchen as she was preparing some meat.

"I know Mom," he said, embarrassed.

"You look like a little kid waiting for his chocolates," Delia chuckled. Being a sunday, she had spend her whole day with Ash and devoted her time in preparing for his birthday.

"Mom!" Ash yelled, flushed. He was wearing a formal creamish shirt with black jeans. He tried controlling his messed up hair but after a while it was back to normal.

"So Ash, tell me one thing," Delia said as she brought some plates out into the table,"Have you decided anything for your future?"

"Why are you asking this sudden question, Mom?" He was confused.

"Its just..." Delia smiled, hiding her worries,"I want you to do something to be able to support yourself. That's it."

"I'll manage," he gave her a thumbs up,"I'm Ash afterall!"

"That's the most concerning part," Delia joked.

"Mom!"

They heard the doorbell ring and Delia stopped the conversation. Ash quickly opened the door to find Gary, Leaf, Drew and May standing there.

"Happy birthday!" They said in unison and hugged Ash, who almost fell due to the sudden hug.

"Thanks guys!" He grinned widely,"Come in!"

"Finally sixteen!" Leaf said and pushed a packet into his hand,"Happy birthday and before you open it like a baby, let me tell you there is wireless headphone in it!"

"Wow!" Ash grinned widely as he opened it up,"Thanks a lot!"

"All of us got this for you," Gary said as he threw his arms over Ash's shoulder,"Like it?"

"Love it!" Ash grinned.

"Well wait in Ash's room, okay?" Delia said,"Dawn isn't here yet."

The five of them sped up to Ash's room and May and Leaf quickly marked the bed as their territory. Defeated, the boys pulled up chairs and sat beside the bed. May was wearing a black short shorts with a pink tank top with black cardigan. Leaf was wearing a yellow onepiece which reached her midthigh with frills decorating her collar area. Gary simply showed up in a white shirt and blue jeans while Drew had put on a black T-shirt with matching khaki jeans.

"You won't believe what happened while we were in the shop," Gary said, hiding his amusement.

Intrigued, Ash asked,"What!"

"The boy at the counter was hitting on May and Drew, like the protective boyfriend he is, walked out with her while poking his tongue at the boy," Leaf narrated and laughed, making Ash laugh too. Drew just sat there with his arms crossed, sulking.

"It was so embarrassing," May said, her face red,"He shouted 'She is my girlfriend!' and pulled me out. I can never visit that place again!"

"You don't have to, there are plenty of other stores around here," Drew muttered.

"See," Leaf pointed at Drew,"He is still sulking."

"He was calling her sweetheart! What was I supposed to do?" Drew asked.

May sighed,"You were not supposed to get jealous Drew."

"Hmph. Well I got jealous!"

The group laughed and Gary said,"His name is Harley and he kind of, you know, overattentive towards female customers."

"I was there too you know," Leaf said, raising her eyebrows.

"My bad," Gary said, grinning,"Cute female customers."

Leaf picked up Ash's pillow and threw it on his face, yelling,"Shut up Gary."

"Ouch," Gary winced and pulled out his cellphone and quickly typed a message,"You're sexy. Harley is after cute girls not sexy ones." He quickly send it to Leaf and slid his phone back in his pocket, waiting for Leaf to read it.

Leaf pulled out her phone on receiving the text and her face burned crimson on reading it,"Stupid Gary!"

"I didn't say anything!" Gary grinned as he put his arms up in air.

"What happened?" May asked, looking at Leaf then Gary,"Did we miss anything?"

Leaf blushed and stayed quiet. Gary, grinning, said,"Yes Leaf, tell us what happened!"

Leaf shot him a dirty glare which he just ignored with a smirk, making her even more flustered. 'What's with him?' She thought and put her phone away. Shaking her head, she said,"It's nothing. I just saw a stupid post which reminded me of Gary." Recently it seemed like he was texting her a lot often. Not that she minded it but his texts often left her a blushing mess.

"O-key?" May shot her a look, unsatisfied.

"Ash!" Drew suddenly spoke,"W-What is up with this wallpaper?" Drew was holding Ash's phone in his hand and was grinning, while Ash's complexion turned red. May took a look and giggled,"You both look cute!"

Leaf laughed and patted Ash on his shoulder,"You look so stiff in it!"

"Shut up Leaf," Ash groaned. He had completely forgotten to change his wallpaper. It was still a picture of him and Dawn, who was wearing glasses that time, when they were working on the project at her house.

"Wait," Gary realized,"You've a crush on Dawn?"

"No way!" May said, surprised.

"Really?" Drew was shocked too.

Only Leaf was grinning since she knew the truth. Ash shifted uncomfortably on his seat, mumbling,"Kind of. Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us!" Drew said, shaking Ash by his shoulder,"Ash!"

"It never came up," Ash mumbled,"And it was kind of embarrassing too."

"Oh my God!" Gary slapped his forehead. This whole time he had the idea that Ash and Leaf liked each other! Now when he came to know the truth, he could only laugh in relief and content.

If his imagination would have been true, he would have lost both Leaf and Ash, he knew it. Seeing the girl you love with your bestfriend is the worst type of torture a man could go through and it really relieved him that he was wrong.

"Don't tell her," Ash said, blushing,"Its not like.. A crush anymore. I really like her. A lot."

Drew finally spoke,"Wow. I am sure she feels the same! Go tell her!''

"It's not that easy!" Ash murmured,"When I realized I liked her, I was almost breathless. I couldn't think straight. Confessing to her out of the blue will just kill me. And whatever little friendship we have."

Leaf could understand why Ash wasn't willing to risk his friendship with her. Afterall if one's feelings aren't returned, things are bound to get ugly at one point or the other. Her eyes unconsciously met Gary's and they both quickly looked away.

"I hope things turn out best for you Ash," May said with a warm smile.

"Oh man!" Drew punched Ash slightly on his back,"Just get down on your knees with roses in your hands and tell her. No way can a girl turn down an offer like that!"

"Stop ruining his mind with such romantic notions Drew," May yelled,"Just think how embarrassing it will be for Dawn!"

"But.."

"May is right," Leaf said,"We don't know how Dawn feels nor do we know about her love life. We don't even know if she is single."

"Yes. And doing things impulsively won't help. Proposing her that way would only work if you're sure about her mutual feelings. Otherwise she would feel trapped, she would feel cornered," May explained.

"You're right," Drew nodded,"I didn't think that way."

"And knowing Dawn, she would not accept a proposal that way either," Gary said.

"Relax guys," Ash tried to lighten the mood,"Its not like I'm proposing her anytime soon. We shouldn't worry about it."

Ash stopped talking as he heard the doorbell ring and then Delia opening the door. Just a moment later, he heard Delia's voice,"Dawn is here Ash."

Ash joined his hands, whispering,"No more of this conversation in her presence, okay?"

Everyone nodded and just then Dawn entered the room. She looked at them and quizzically asked,"Why are you all so silent?"

May grinned as she beckoned the blue haired girl to come closer,"Take a seat Dawn. We were waiting!"

"I'm sorry I'm late," Dawn apologized as she sat down,"Here, Ash." She handed him a small packet with a soft smile on her face,"Happy Birthday."

Ash's eyes lit up as he slowly took the nicely decorated box in his hands and his lips curved into a wide smile. He said,"Thank god its not a giant monkey plush!"

Dawn glared at him, hissing,"Idiot."

He grinned widely,"Thanks! Can I open it?"

Everyone was watching them silently while passing each other looks. Leaf was just smiling widely and felt really happy for Ash. Ash, on the other hand, slowly unwrapped the packet and was amazed at its contents. "A watch!" He exclaimed,"Its so cool!"

"I know right," She smiled too,"I guess you liked it huh!"

"Hell yeah!" He quickly put it on,"Thanks a lot Dawn!"

"You're welcome!" She said,"What did you guys get him?"

"We got him headphones," Gary said,"Well, how about we play some games?"

"I'm in!" May said happily. Drew slowly hid Ash's phone in his pocket and acted like nothing was wrong. "I am using the bathroom," Drew said, getting up.

As he went to the bathroom, everyone sat in a neat circle, with Dawn and Ash sitting side by side and an open space left for Drew to sit beside May.

"What are we playing?" Gary asked, tilting his head.

"Not truth and dare please," Leaf said with her arms crossed,"Anything else!"

"Ne'er have I ever?" May suggested.

"We can do that, but we don't have anything to drink or you know," Ash sheepishly said, rubbing his nose.

"We are going to drink water," Dawn said,"All of us are underage to be drinking you know."

"Right," Leaf said and reached for the water bottle on the table,"Ash fetch some cups from kitchen."

Ash hurriedly went downstairs and Drew came out of the bathroom and took his seat beside May, saying,"What are we playing?"

"Never have I ever!" May chirped.

"I see," he said and quickly put Ash's phone back in its place, making sure no one saw him.

Dawn felt her phone vibrate but decided to ignore it. She was with her friends and right now, she didn't want any distraction. She noticed Ash running towards the bed with some plastic cups in his hand and a coke bottle held between his arm and body. She quickly reached out and took the cups from his hand.

Her sudden help surprised him and he blushed,"Thanks Dawn."

"So you got coke?" Leaf asked, eyeing the bottle as he poured it on their cups.

"Mom said she had this and so," Ash explained as he closed the cap,"We can have a sip of coke instead of water now."

Everyone agreed and Gary said,"Well, I'll go first! Never have I ever spent three days without bathing!"

Everyone laughed as Drew took a sip, muttering,"I had no choice. It was so cold that I couldn't even brush my teeth."

Leaf waved her hands in front of her face, as if trying to get rid of the stench,"That's why it's smelly out here."

May giggled as she patted her boyfriend's head,"Well, I'm next! Never have I ever...umm...dyed my hair!"

To her shock, everyone took a sip.

Even Dawn.

Leaf said,"I dyed my hair black for some drama I was a part of."

"My niece dyed my hair black because she hated my hair colour," Drew groaned again,"The stupid colour stayed for a month."

"I dyed my hair red when I saw some footballer I admire did it," Gary confessed and took a sip.

"I.." Ash rubbed the underside of his nose,"Dyed my hair blond because I wanted to be one."

Dawn slapped her forehead,"I dyed it pink. I think I was watching some anime with a pink haired girl in it. My Mom was furious and well it didn't end on a happy note."

Ash was curious,"What happened?"

"She confiscated my phone and laptop for a week and I had to help with household chores. Moreover the dye was you know, kind of expensive so it took a long while to get rid of it," Dawn narrated,"I even had to cut my hair because the stupid colour was not coming off."

"Everyone has something stupid to share," May laughed.

"I'm next," Drew grinned,"I never had dirty thoughts about anyone except my girlfriend." May's face heated up as she pushed Drew, making him fall in Gary's lap.

"Hey!" Ash blushed deeply,"This is biased! Only you have a girlfriend here!"

Dawn's face was flushed as she coughed and said,"I am sure Drew needs a good beating."

"Hey no one made any rules prior playing," Drew grinned,"Chickens."

"I don't have a girlfriend but yes I had dirty dreams," Gary took a sip,"It was about me helping some people clean blood after an operation. Its was disturbing and dirty."

Drew glared at him,"I didn't mean that dirty!"

"Hey, you didn't make it clear what dirty you were referring to," Ash laughed,"Dirty like May covered in mud or.." Dawn slapped her hand over Ash's mouth, saying,"That's as far as your imagination goes, Gorilla boy."

"Moving on," Ash said, getting rid of her hand as he tried to stop a smile creeping up on his face,"Never have I ever met a celebrity."

Everyone passed each other looks and sighed. "You are boring," Drew deadpanned,"Say something exciting!"

"Whatever," Ash pouted,"You're next Dawn!"

"Umm... Never have I ever kissed someone of the opposite gender?"

Drew and May took a sip and didn't bother explaining. Ash stayed silent and noticed how Leaf took a sip but Gary didn't.

"You kissed someone before?" Gary asked Leaf, shocked. He was pissed too but didn't let it show on his face.

Leaf blushed,"It was Alain who passed out from school this year. It happened at the farewell party."

Gary crossed his hands over his chest, clearly pissed. "How?"

Leaf stared at him,"What do you mean by how?"

"I mean you and he never even talked. He just kissed you out of the blue?" Gary questioned. Leaf was glaring at him.

Ash quickly placed his hands over Dawn's mouth to prevent her from interfering. Dawn looked at him with questioning eyes as he whispered,"Don't butt in. They need to clear it out themselves."

"I told you," Leaf scowled,"He proposed me when he was in second year. We were still in middle school back then. When he graduated from highschool this year, he just kissed me on the farewell party. That is it!"

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"Come on Gary! It happened so quickly and suddenly that I couldn't respond. Moreover I had already turned him down twice that day so I had no idea he was going to kiss me!"

"You should have told me!"

"Stop acting like a brat," Leaf hissed,"Moreover you flirt with anyone and everyone. I never ask about them, do I?"

Gary shut up immediately,"Fine."

Turning back, Leaf found the other four staring at them intensely and sighed,"I'm next it seems. Well never have I ever smoked."

The boys took a sip and May sighed,"Drew..."

"It was just once," he grinned, rubbing his head.

"I never smoked," Dawn said,"But I sure want to try it once."

"No," Ash said with a serious look,"Don't."

"You smoked," Dawn pointed out.

"It was just because everyone was doing it and I got caught in the moment."

"I think trying is okay but making it a habit is not," Leaf mumbled,"Afterall we are underage as well as its unhealthy."

"Exactly."

"Ash!" Delia knocked on the door and opened it,"Its getting late. We should cut the cake!"

The group quickly emptied the cup and placed it on the table. Dawn remembered she had received a text and quickly opened it. Her face heated up on seeing the text and her eyes went wide.

"Wait," Dawn whispered and held Ash's sleeve to stop him from leaving,"We have to talk."

Everyone else went outside but May stopped and asked,"Aren't you two coming?"

"I need to use the bathroom. We will head downstairs as soon as I'm done," Dawn said.

Once May was gone, Ash turned to Dawn to see her facing the wall. What had gotten into her? Why was she sulking all of a sudden?

"What happened?" Ash asked, standing beside her.

"Check your whatsapp. Our group," Dawn mumbled.

Confused, Ash pulled out his phone and quickly did as she said. His eyes widened when he saw it.

Someone had sent a text from his number. The message read : I am in love with you Dawn.

"T-t-this isn't me!" He screamed, panicking,"I swear! I didn't sent this text! I swear!"

"Really?" Dawn asked, biting her lower lip.

"Of course! I..." Ash searched for the correct words,"Its them! They must have gotten hold of my phone when I was downstairs!"

"Ohh." Ash sneaked a glance. Was she disappointed? He saw a faint smile playing on her lips and it confused him beyond limits. Was she happy that Ash wasn't the one who sent the text? This thought was enough to put him in a foul mood.

"Everyone must be waiting down stairs," He said, turning towards the door,"Lets go."

"Ash," She said,"You like someone else, right? This text was just a prank so don't think too much. They are just messing with you."

"Yeah," he muttered. Had anyone ever told her how insensitive she sounded at times?

"Ash..." Dawn said again, stopping him. When he turned to face her, he saw she was looking in opposite direction, with a far away look on her face.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"It's just that.. You don't... I mean," She mumbled. Ash was confused. Was she trying to say anything? It was rare to see her mumbling and looking for correct words.

"Don't worry," Ash didn't know why he said that,"If that text is troubling you, you've nothing to worry. Okay?"

She sighed and nodded,"Okay!"

Regardless, Ash tried his best to enjoy the night. He cut the cake, ate till his stomach couldn't accommodate a single grain of rice, shouted at Drew for sending the text (He admitted that he was the one who sent the text from Ash's phone).

And before he knew, he was waving everyone goodbye.

Dawn was putting on her shoes when Ash suddenly said,"Your house is just ten minute walk away. Let me walk you home."

"But," she hesitated,"It will be a bother. Let me just call Erica."

Delia, who was in the kitchen cleaning dishes, said,"Dawn it's his birthday. He wishes to walk you home, so if it's not a big deal to you, let him."

"Okay!" Dawn agreed then turned to Ash,"You have a bicycle, right?"

"Yes," he nodded,"Why?"

"Then take it along," She stepped out,"That way you can come back home quicker."

"O-okay," he blushed. Was she worried about him? The thought made him feel all giddy on the inside and he smiled widely. Quickly putting on his shoes, he rushed outside to join her.

Maybe he had a little chance.

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Hello guys! How are you all holding up? And how was the chapter? Next chapter is going to focus on OldrivalShipping and I am so excited to type it out!**

 **When Dawn gave Ash the keyring, Can anyone guess what Pokemon I was referring to? Well this chapter would've gotten out sooner but I got kinda busy with my life. Anyways, do tell me your thoughts about this chapter!**

 **So what do you think Dawn wanted to tell him but stopped? Are you curious? I sure am... Well, see you sooooooon!**

 **~ DarkestLightOfHope**


	10. Chapter 10: A Step Forward

**As I said in the previous chapter, this chapter will be dedicated to the side ship, Oldrival or Leafgreen, whatever you call Leaf and Gary's ship.**

 **And virtual cookies to all those who guessed the keyring type right! It was an ambipom keyring!**

 **And I am sorrry for leaving the previous chapter with a question. What was Dawn about to say to Ash but stopped? Well hopefully, the answer would be in the next chapter. Or the chapter after that. I really can't say anything since I've not typed it up yet but I think the answer would be there.**

 **Go ahead and give this chapter a reading!**

* * *

.

* * *

"Urrrgh," The boy groaned as he ran his fingers through his dirty green hair,"This isn't good enough!"

Tearing the sheet of paper he had been scribbling on from his notebook, he crumbled it up and threw it on the ground. His room was a mess, his bed and floor were covered with used paper and copies.

Defeated, he pulled out a picture from his drawer and sighed heavily,"Why is it so hard to tell you how I feel?"

He ran his finger over the picture, smiling a little. He will tell her how he felt!

"Just you wait," The boy smiled and pressed the photo to his heart,"I will steal you away from the jerk. Just you wait, my love."

Placing the photo back in his drawer, he stretched. "Time to start working again!" He grinned and began scribbling again.

"I will tell you how I feel.." He started scribbling again, this time determined to make it worthy of her attention.

"Just you wait." He would tell her how he felt.

His heart wouldn't stop beating whenever he heard her voice. He just couldn't see her sad whenever she was near that brown haired boy.

"I will make you mine, Leaf!"

* * *

.

* * *

The night was cold even though it wasn't autumn yet. The sky was clear, without any hint of clouds and was illuminated by countless stars and the crescent moon, which was giving it a breathless look.

Ash was watching Dawn, who was slowly walking by his side, her eyes fixed on the sky. He had to admit, she looked breathtaking. At times like this he was happy and content with whatever he had with her.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" She suddenly asked, still staring at the sky.

Tearing away his look from her, he smiled,"One of the best birthdays I ever had."

"Then it's good," Dawn smiled, while playing with her fingers,"I had a hard time picking your gift."

It was one of the rarest moments when she would smile and talk to him like this. He liked her company, whether she was sulking over something or getting irritated over a small matter or really immersed in thoughts.

"It's really good though," Ash said and glanced at the watch on his wrist,"I really like it."

"I wanted to give you something more useful," Dawn admitted,"But got so confused with what I should get you."

"Don't worry about it," Ash spoke again, his eyes on the road,"This is .. anything you give me is special."

"What?" Dawn stopped walking,"What do you mean?"

Ash turned away, blushing,"I mean.. Anything is better than a monkey plush."

"Oh," she took a sigh of relief,"Anyways, yo-"

She was cut short by the sound of Ash's phone ringing. He pulled out his phone and a wide smile covered his face. Dawn saw his wide grin and was amazed. ' _Woah.'_

"Pick it up," Dawn said, sensing his happiness.

Nodding, he quickly picked up the phone.

Dawn noticed how widely he was smiling on getting the phone and felt a little...left out. Who could bring such a big smile on his face? Was the person that special? She could feel her heart thumping a little and bit on her tongue. What was this awful feeling in her chest?

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Ash waving his hands in front of her face.

"Woah," she stumbled a little but quickly regained her balance.

"What were you thinking about so deeply?" He asked, surprised to see her startled.

"Nothing special," she lied,"Who called you at this time of the night?"

"Oh?" Ash grinned again,"It was my Dad!"

"Really?" She blinked twice. He was excited because his father called him?

"Yeah," Ash rubbed the underside of his nose, smiling widely,"He is rarely home and I hardly see him. I am just so happy that he finally wished me on my birthday. Sounds foolish, huh."

"Oh, no it's not foolish," she hummed,"He remembers your birthday, isn't that great?" Not that she knew how it felt like to receive a call from her father on her birthday. But judging from Ash's expression, it must be nice. Did it mean his Dad was rarely around?

"I hardly know anything about you," Dawn mumbled, barely above a whisper,"And you know almost everything about me.."

"Did you say anything?" Ash asked, confused. Why was she whispering things?

"Nothing," Dawn smiled as she placed her hands behind her back,"Well, there! I am almost home. You should go back too."

"Yeah," Ash sighed. Why wasn't her house some few miles away? Why did his leisure time had to end?

Walking silently beside her, talking about trivial things, smiling without a care in the world, these things were irreplaceable. He could spend years just staying with her, laughing, sulking, teasing and staring at her.

"Ash," Dawn came closer and took his hand in hers, making him surprised.

"Wha-"

"I," Dawn smiled,"I really enjoyed today! I had never imagined that I would get to spend days like this. Thank you so much."

He knew what she meant. She was always alone, always looking for ways to escape. But he didn't let her. He was always around whenever she tried to push him away. Maybe he was being irritating but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't leave her alone.

"You're welcome," Ash said, getting goosebumps,"Umm.."

"What?"

"Can you...you know.."

"What?" She asked again.

"I mean.. It's not that... Actually..."

She lost it. Glaring at him, she said,"Stop blabbering! You idiot! What is it?"

"Nothing!" He waved his hands, hiding his embarrassment,"Goodnight!"

"Okay.?" She narrowed her eyes at him,"Goodnight. Text me when you reach home." He nodded and she turned to leave.

His heart started beating up fast as he saw her enter the main gate and started walking away from him. He just wanted to get a small hug from her but his stupid mouth wouldn't cooperate. He thought she would do it if only he could ask but he chickened out.

Turning back, he began his journey home with a stupid look on his face. If only he could say what he wanted.

"I am such a coward."

* * *

.

* * *

Dawn lied down in her bed, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. If only she could tell him what she wanted.

"What would I do if I'm wrong?" She asked herself and closed her eyes.

* * *

.

* * *

"Good morning," Ash wished as he got into Gary's car,"Hey Leaf!"

"Hello!" Leaf wished him,"Did you tell Dawn love you this morning, huh?"

Ash looked away sulking,"That Drew! I was so nervous when I saw that! He almost ruined my chance before I even had it!"

"Atleast she didn't beat the crap out of you," Gary joked.

"You're right,'' Ash shrugged,"Leaf, Gary, I heard we were going to get our results today!"

Leaf groaned,"Seriously! What the hell?"

"I am sure you did well," Gary said,"I guess all of us did well."

"If you do well in this exam, you can register your name for the advance classes right?" Leaf asked the two boys who nodded.

''I am taking one seat," Gary said proudly,"I will become a great professor like my Gramps and this is going to be the first step."

"I have to wait for another year to take those exams," Leaf groaned,"Great! It makes me nervous to even think about it."

Ash was listening to their conversation. Gary and Leaf had already set their minds on being professors and were working towards that goal. Drew was going to take business studies to help his sister and brother in law. May wanted to study and become a doctor. Only he had no idea what he wanted to do.

"What happened Ash?" Leaf asked, seeing the boy quiet.

"I think I have no idea about what I want to do," Ash admitted,"It's like I'm the only one without a goal."

"Well, we are already at school, so think about it in class," Gary said and they got out of the car. Picking up their bags, they went inside and suddenly Leaf saw one of her classmates, Brianna, running towards her.

"Woah," Leaf exclaimed as Brianna halted right in front of her face,"What's the matter, Brianna?"

"Here," The girl handed out an envelope and Leaf took it. "Read it and respond to it! My work here is done, bye bye!"

Even before Leaf could blink, Brianna was gone and Ash and Gary were staring at her with a weird, confused look on their face.

"A letter?" Ash said, staring at the blue envelope.

"I had no idea Leaf was popular among girls," Gary teased and earned a punch from Leaf.

"Shut up," she said and opened the envelope carefully. She pulled out a piece of neatly folded paper, making some pictures which were in the envelope to fall on the ground.

"I'll pick them," Gary said and scooped down to pick the pictures, his eyes wide at the contents.

Leaf slowly began reading the paper,"I think it's a confession. What are the photos about, Gary?"

The brown haired boy clenched his fists,"These are your pictures, Leaf. From various activities that you took part in."

Leaf felt blood rushing to her cheeks as she asked,"Is anything ...umm...bad in there?"

"Just normal photos," Gary said, showing her the pictures,"You were expecting something else?"

"Shut up," Leaf hissed.

"Sounds like a creep," Ash shivered,"Decent Creep maybe?" Leaf rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"Wait, I .. I think I will read this," Leaf said, unsure,"It says 'Hey Leaf, _I know it is sudden and clearly out of the blue but I really wanted to write this letter. I won't take much of your time, I just want to say that,'_ " Leaf paused and her eyes met Gary's.

"Read it," Gary commanded. Leaf shook her head, saying,"It's nothing special. Lets go to class."

Before she could turn to leave, Gary took the letter from her hands.

"Gary," She exclaimed and tried to reach for her letter,"Give it back."

Taking advantage of his taller height, he kept the letter beyond her reach and began reading," _I love you, Leaf. Meet me at the terrace once school ends. Love, your secret admirer_." He almost crumbled up the paper, feeling pissed. "What the hell is this?"

"Give it back," Leaf begged.

Once he read it, he placed it back in Leaf's hands who was at the verge of tears. Sighing, Gary patted her head, saying,"Don't make that face."

"You shouldn't go," Ash spoke up,"He could be a stalker or manhandler for all we know."

"I will go in your place," Gary was extremely pissed. How could someone take pictures of her without permission? Once he discovers who the creep was, he would surely give him a piece of his mind.

"It's okay," Leaf tried to handle the situation,"I can manage things on my own!"

"I am not telling that you can't," Gary said, staring at the wall behind her,"I just.. I.. Don't go and that's it."

"But Gary.."

"No means no," Gary was almost at his limits,"Please, don't."

How was he going to explain why he didn't want her to go? Helpless, he turned to Ash, saying,"Tell her not to go."

Ash was confused by the sudden request but he also had no intention of letting Leaf go to meet up with a crazy lunatic. "You should really not go. It's dangerous."

Leaf looked at Ash then at Gary and then again at Ash. The boy, whoever he was, had confessed to her. She knew how hard it was to confess to someone and how she didn't have the guts to do so. If he was honest with his feelings, then she would have to honestly decline his offer too.

"I have to meet up with the guy," Leaf pleaded,"Please understand."

"We can't allow you to meet a creep," Gary was firm in his decision too,"And you can't sweet talk me into this. I'll meet this guy and teach him what the word privacy means."

"Then let me go with you," Leaf mumbled, knowing fully well that Gary wasn't going to change his mind,"I.. I want to go with you." Deep in her heart, she felt flattered too because he was concerned.

Seeing her at the verge of tears melted his heart,"Fine."

"Thank you," She whispered then narrowed her eyes,"Wait why am I thanking you?"

"Because I'm a lovely boy," Gary said, smiling momentarily. Whatever happens, he would never allow someone else to have Leaf.

* * *

.

* * *

Gary was in a foul mood and no one had the guts to ask why. Since the moment he stepped in the classroom with Ash lazily following him, both of them in a tensed mood, it was made clear that they were not in mood of any joke.

Gary placed his bag on his desk and sat down, placing his head on the table, hiding his face. Ash passed him a look and sighed. Why was Gary so damn pissed? Was it because someone was trying to steal his best friend? Or was he worried about the creep following Leaf around? He couldn't think of any other reason which would angry Gary so much.

Dawn noticed the mood and poked Ash, getting his attention,"What happened?"

Ash shrugged,"Nothi-" He gulped seeing her scrutinizing eyes, how was he supposed to lie?

"Don't even think that you can lie," Dawn warned, making him sigh. How could he escape that piercing glare?

"Someone gave Leaf a love letter," Ash explained, whispering so no one else could hear,"And Gary is in a foul mood ever since. He really doesn't want to lose his best friend."

Dawn gave him a weird look,"You think that's why Gary is sulking?"

"Yeah?" Ash said,"That's the only reason I could come up with for now."

'Dense,' Dawn thought and sighed,"Tell me everything."

Ash explained how Brianna gave them the letter addressed to Leaf and how Gary was going to the terrace where Leaf was supposed to meet the secret admirer. After explaining, Ash saw Dawn deep in thought and asked,"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing at all," She said, then suddenly turned to Ash,"Actually, I have an idea."

Gary, whose mind was shutting all the voices and noise entering his ear, was deep in thought. What if Leaf accepts the proposal? What if the newcomer would sweep her off her feet? The more he thought about it, the more sick he felt.

Why was Leaf trying to hide the fact that she was called on the terrace? She was planning to go alone, he was sure. But why didn't she want him to know?

"Urrgh," He groaned.

"Gary," Dawn called out,"Volkner is coming."

"Hmmm," he hummed, not paying attention.

"Snap out of it," Ash whispered loud enough for Gary to hear. The brunette, startled, looked up to see Ash staring at him with a strong glare. "Ash.."

"I might be dense and I really don't get what is going on but you acting like this isn't helping," Ash fumed,"Get your shit together, dumbass."

Surprised, Gary couldn't say anything. Ash was right. He was just thinking too much about it. He was making up scenarios in his head, he was being pessimistic. "You're a pain in the ass, you know," Gary held back a chuckle,"And I don't wanna hear being called a dumbass by a stupid rat like you."

Despite the insults, Ash laughed,"Pig. You're a dramaqueen you know."

"Sorry to break your leisure time," Dawn interrupted the two,"But I think Volkner Sir wants to say something."

The two boys turned to find Volkner standing there, glaring at them. "Sir..." Ash whispered,"We umm... Actually..."

"Actually the classroom looks dirty," Volkner said,"Won't you two clean this once school is over?"

"But Sir-"

"And be sure to write 'I will never swear in class' 100 times too once you're done with cleaning," Volkner smirked,"Understood? Ash, Gary?"

The two boys passed each other looks, feeling screwed. "Yes."

"Well then," Volkner went to the teacher's desk and pulled out a stack of paper from the drawers, instantly shutting everyone up.

"This," Volkner said as he untied the knot,"Is your results from midterm. And what is wrong with you all? Except seven or eight papers, others were absolutely terrible!"

'Crap,' Gary muttered. All this commotion made him forget about the results and he sighed heavily again.

Ash noticed how Dawn looked calm but hadn't stopped tapping her finger on the desk.

'So she is scared of results too,' he smiled to himself,'She is little normal after all.'

Once they saw the results, Ash had a huge smile on his face. He saw Dawn smiling too and Gary looked satisfied. Turning further back, he saw Drew typing something on his phone, hiding from Volkner's view. Judging by the grin on his face, it was clear that he did well too.

"Happy?" He asked Dawn who nodded.

"My english results isn't as good as I expected but nonetheless I'm content," she smiled widely,"What about you?"

"Everything is okay!" Ash grinned,"I thought I messed up maths but atleast I got decent marks. Hey Gary, so are you in the advanced classes?''

"Of course," Gary smirked,"I knew I had this in the bag."

"So you are taking advanced classes next year?" Dawn asked Gary.

"Yeah," Gary smiled,"I am finally one step closer to achieve my dream."

"So you already know what you want to do?" Dawn was surprised.

"Yes!" Gary bloated,"What about you?"

"I'm not so sure.." Dawn broke eye contact with him and turned away,"Maybe pursue some medical science or help my mother with business. I just don't know."

"Okay class!" Volkner silenced everyone,"Now listen carefully. As you all know, top 5 students are chosen for advanced classes. However it's not necessary that if you're in the top 5, you've to choose advance classes. According to the results, Ash Ketchum, Dawn Berlitz, Gary Oak, Brenden and Serena Yvonne are the top 5 students this year. Submit a letter if you want advanced classes and if you don't then the vacant seat will be transferred to the next willing and eligible candidate. That's all for today. Class dismissed."

Once Volkner was out of class, Drew walked over to them and asked,"So intelligent people out here, who is applying for advanced classes?"

"I am!" Gary said,"I had been waiting for this!"

"I am not,"Dawn said, shrugging,"What about you Ash?"

"Gotta talk to my Mom," Ash sighed,"I am confused."

"Well goodluck on cleaning duty. I'm leaving to meet May," Drew gave them a two finger salute and walked off. Gary rose up, saying,"I am going too."

"Where?" Ash stopped him.

"To talk to Brianna," Gary said. Dawn signalled Ash to stay quiet and he did. Once Gary was gone, Dawn said,"Now listen to my plan!"

"What plan?"

Dawn blankly stared at Ash for a second, then sneered,"Stupid. I told you, we're following Gary to the roof to find out what happens there."

"Ohhhhhh!" Ash remembered,"You mean we'll be eavesdropping."

"Don't make it sound like that!" Dawn blushed. She had never imagined she would end up eavesdropping on her friends. It embarrassed her but also filled her with a strange feeling of thrill.

* * *

.

* * *

As soon as the last bell rang, Gary rushed outside, not bothering to take his bag with him. Ash rose up to follow him but suddenly remembered,"Holy cow! We have to clean up this classroom!"

The class was almost empty but if he didn't do his duty, Volkner sure would skin him alive.

"Quick," Dawn ordered,"Grab the bucket and cleaning items. I'm arranging the desks. We'll do it as quickly as possible."

'Wow!' He stared at her with a surprised look,"You'll help me?"

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Dawn said, narrowing her eyes at him,"We need to be there ASAP!"

"But I still have to write 'I won't swear in class' 100 times!" Ash said, wiping the floor,"We will never make it in time."

Dawn, smirking, quickly pulled out a notebook,"I did that too. I saw Gary writing that during class so hopefully he did his share. Here is yours and we'll we ready to go as soon as we clean this up."

"You're an angel,'' he absentmindedly said,"And that Oak is a jerk! He left all the work load on me."

She giggled and began working. Ash followed her suit and smiled. Nothing had changed. He had helped her during her on the first day by cleaning the desks and the classroom when Gary had bolted to his home, leaving all the work on her. Funny how fate works.

"Thanks," He said, barely making eye contact,"Sorry for always holding you back."

"No need to be so honest," She giggled,"I really am curious about Leaf and Gary so I did this. Move your hands fast Mr. Ketchum."

"Then you could have gone on your own, you know," Ash said, confused and curious about her actions,"There was no need of helping me."

"Hey!" Dawn cut him off, looking away,"Don't slow me down. Run your hands, not your mouth!"

She really was a weird girl. And Ash knew he could never decipher her.

"Looks like now I'm the trouble maker of the school," Ash said jokingly,"So tell me how does it feel to lose your title, Miss Dawn?"

Dawn stared at him with a small smile on her face and said,"Oh, how to describe the feeling Mr. Ash! It feels terrible to lose something so precious. If only words could convey how much I envy you!"

They both shared a look and laughed. Dawn went back to her work and from the corner of her eyes saw Ash putting something in his bag. Intrigued, she asked,"What are you doing?"

Ash scratched the underside of his nose, saying,"I was just putting the watch away. Don't wanna get it wet, you know."

"Oh.."

' _So he is wearing the watch...'_

* * *

.

* * *

"Don't move Drew,"May whispered as she pressed her ears to the door,"You are taking up too much space!"

"Hsssssssh!" The chartreuse haired boy placed a finger on her lips, surprising her.

Embarrassed, May pressed her ear against the door harder, trying to make out what Leaf was saying.

"What is.. going on?" May and Drew, startled by the sudden voice, turned to see Ash and Dawn standing, hoovering above them with lips in thin line.

"Actually," May felt busted,"We were having a private chat!"

Drew nodded too,"Yes!"

"Then why are both of you whispering?" Ash asked, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Wait," May suddenly said,"Why are both of you here?"

Ash and Dawn exchanged looks but before they could say anything, Drew beat them to it,"Having a secret rendezvous?"

"For the same reason as you two," Dawn said, embarrassed by what Drew said,"Scoot over! Make space!"

Dawn and May sat face to face and placed their ears against the door. Ash and Drew, standing, had done the same.

''So I suppose Gary and Leaf are on the terrace?" Dawn whispered.

''They went in a little while ago. I was here to keep Leaf company until Gary arrived," May said,"I didn't see or hear anyone else come so I guess the secret admirer was up here before we even got here."

"Ohhh!"

* * *

.

* * *

Leaf was staring at Gary, who was in turn, glaring at the boy in front of them.

It had been a while since they got here but there was hardly any exchange of words. The two boys were just glaring at each other and Leaf couldn't muster up the courage to break the ice.

"Why?" The green haired boy finally asked,"Why is he here?"

"I don't owe you an explanation," Gary spat out,"Whosoever you are."

"Lets not get rude here okay," Leaf tried to calm Gary down. Gary saw the concern in her eyes and sighed. This exchange was not unnoticed by the boy, who was infuriated even more.

"I suppose I said I had business with Leaf, not you Oak," The boy said, not bothering to hide his annoyance,"Please leave."

"Its a free country and I can choose where I want to go," Gary said again,"Not gonna listen to you."

"Sawyer listen, actually," Leaf began but was cut off by Sawyer.

"We will talk once Oak is gone."

"I am not leaving."

"Then we will," Sawyer said and walked towards Leaf. Gary instinctively came between them and said,"If you gotta bark, do it now. Otherwise don't waste our time."

"I am not here to talk to you Oak," Sawyer spoke again,"I have to talk with Leaf. You are not needed."

"So are you," Gary glared back,"If you gotta talk, do it in my presence. I am not leaving Leafy with a creep like you."

"Who are you calling a creep?"

"You," Gary pointed a finger at him,"You took pictures of her without permission. You were stalking her. I would have taught you a lesson but.." Gary glanced at Leaf and continued,"I don't want to make her feel bad."

"Gary..." Leaf mumbled,"Its okay. Lets just go from here."

"But Leaf," Sawyer said,"I really love you! Doesn't my feelings mean anything to you?"

Gary turned sideways to see Leaf's expression and halted. She looked.. somewhat sad.

"I am sorry," Leaf bowed down slightly,"It really flatters me but I can't return your feelings. I am sorry."

"I was looking out for you this entire time," Sawyer tried to make her understand,"I really love you Leaf. Please understand."

"You have to understand that she doesn't feel the same," Gary intervened,"Leave her alone for Hell's sake."

"Stay out of this you flirty playboy," Sawyer finally lost it,"How do you know what it feels like to love someone? Someone who has never taken a girl seriously would never understand how it feels to love a single girl every day throughout your life!"

Gary could feel his hands twitching and really wanted to hit him but was stopped by Leaf, who was clutching his arm tightly, whispering,"Please don't.."

He knew Leaf. He knew what pissed her off and what made her angry but this was the first time she looked so scared. Being the cause of a fight between two boys was making her tremble, he could feel it. She didn't want to be here.

"You know what," Gary said as he wrapped his arms around the whimpering girl,"I really want to hit you but I won't. I don't have to explain myself to someone I barely know. As for who I love or not, you don't deserve to know it."

"You should really leave Leaf alone," Sawyer said again,"Its her life and you are just ruining it."

"What?" Gary was perplexed,"What did you say?"

"Can't you see that she is madly in lo-" Sawyer shut up when he saw Leaf looking at him, ready to burst.

"Leave me alone Sawyer! It's my personal life and I don't want you to decide what makes me happy and what makes me sad," Leaf yelled,"I turned you down! I told you I never had any feelings for you!"

Sawyer bit his lip,"But he is here! Why is he always your priority!"

"I came here to turn you down Sawyer," Leaf said, trying to catch her breath due to her sudden outburst,"Gary might be a playboy but he came here because you and your actions were shady. You took my pictures without my permission. You stalked me. You ... He came because he cares."

"He just wants to use you Leaf!"

"I will deal with that myself!" Leaf yelled again,"Please Sawyer. I am sorry but I can't be with you. And I really don't want to make it a issue but leave us alone otherwise I'll report you to the authorities for invading my privacy."

"You're not being fair Leaf," Sawyer mumbled again,"I.. I .."

"You having feelings for me doesn't change the fact that what you did was violation of my privacy," Leaf finally felt like she took the control back.

Without saying another word, Sawyer turned and left through the other door, whispering something under his breath. Once he was finally gone, Leaf sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"Were you scared?" Gary asked her and she nodded, saying,"I thought he was going to hit you or something."

"Don't worry," Gary grinned as he ran his fingers over her head,"I might not look like it but I can fight."

A chuckle escaped her lips and she stood close to him, his hands still on her head.

"You shouldn't get into a fight," Leaf said,"Especially not for me. You finally got into advanced classes and if a fight ruins your this chance then I won't be able to forgive myself."

"Hey it's fine, okay!" Gary tried to calm her down,"Everything is fine."

"Things could have turned ugly any moment," Leaf interjected,"All because of me."

"Leaf," Gary held her arm tightly, making her look at him directly,"I came here of my own choice. Don't look down on yourself."

"But..."

"No buts or ifs or whatever Leaf. That boy deserved a punch for stalking you. He was lucky he escaped without a bruise."

"Gary!"

"Leaf," Gary held her arm, making her face him. Leaf could see determination in his eyes, he was serious. "Yes?"

"Look," Gary began, not breaking eye contact,"I am not a playboy."

"You.."

"Just tell me," Gary asked again,"Have you ever seen me with a girl, doing improper things?"

She knew the answer. "No."

"I can't help it," Gary could feel his heart beating at a crazy speed. "I flirt with girls but you know I never, ever, touched a girl with improper thoughts."

"You're touching me now," Leaf joked.

"I told you," Gary smiled,"With improper thoughts."

"You don't have to explain things to me Gary."

"I have to," Gary took a step closer and this time, Leaf could swear that her face was all red due to the close proximity.

"Why?"

Gary sighed slightly as he stared deeply into her blue eyes,"Because you're the one person I don't want to misunderstand me, Leaf."

"Gary.."

"Before you ask the reason, let me tell you why," Gary said and let go of her hand.

"Leaf, I don't want you to misunderstand me. I don't want you to think I am not serious because I am serious about you. I had been in love with you ever since we were kids. And I'm in love with you till now."

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **I told you all this chapter was going to be oldrivalshipping! How was it? Good? Dramatic? And how will Leaf respond to it?**

 **I was thinking about starting a new series but then I remembered I had many things to complete first. Anyways, if I get stuck by an inspiration, you can expect a new story and if inspiration strikes me harder, then update from one of my stories which I haven't updated in a while.**

 **See you all in next issue! Stay tuned!**

 **~ Darkestlightofhope**


	11. Chapter 11: How I Feel

**Hey guys! How are you all? Anyway, did you all like the last chapter!?~ and don't worrrrry! The pearlshipping phase is going to blooooooom soon! Hopefully ;)**

 **Is it just me or when you turn 19, you feel like an old hag? Don't know why but I'm feeling like that already. Must be stress ;P**

 **Without further delay, dig into the chapter!**

 **.**

* * *

There was one thing which Ash couldn't believe. Gary having feelings for Leaf. He knew the two of them for over a decade but couldn't even see those feelings they had for each other. ' _Gosh! Where was my attention all these times_!'

"Gary likes Leaf back?" He asked quite loudly, making Drew slap his hand over his mouth, hissing and glaring at him to stay quiet. Ash nodded slowly, as if saying he will be careful and Drew withdrew his hand from his mouth, muttering 'gross' under his breath.

"Wait," Dawn whispered as she and May shared looks. "I realized it when we were in the cafe and we, umm, I stormed out with Leaf. And that was our first encounter. And you are telling that you don't know? You've been friends for a long time, right?" She sounded amazed and Ash knew she was gonna tease him for it for a long time.

Ash felt like he was being ridiculed. "I knew about Leaf's feelings!"

Dawn rolled her eyes at him, asking,"Did you realize it on your own?'' Her tone was playful yet strangely serious.

Ash opened his mouth to counter but shut up again. Turning away his gaze, he said in an embarrassed tone,"No? She told me."

"And you heard about Gary's feelings now," Dawn said in an amused tone as she slightly hit his forehead,"Well its okay to be dense, but not this dense though."

He slightly touched the area she hit him and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. What was this girl doing to him? Ash's lips curved up in a small, shy smile.

May eyed the two of them and smiled. Then coughing to get their attention, she said,"If you're done flirting, lets eavesdrop."

Dawn couldn't counter that as she turned towards the door with an embarrassed face,"W-we w-were not fl-flirting... And" May passed her a look, making Dawn sigh in defeat,"You know what, nevermind.''

Drew just passed Ash a small smirk and a small poke on his side, making Ash glare at him although his cheeks were red due to the previous encounter. "You look like a ripe apple," Drew whispered to him,"An apple in love."

Ash glared harder. "And you're a cabbage in love."

Meanwhile Gary was silently looking at Leaf, who looked like she had seen a ghost.

His heart was beating so fast that he couldn't find a way to speak. What was she thinking? What was she going to say? He had no idea. But seeing her all so quiet like that was just making it harder for him and he somehow muttered,"You have all the time in the world. You can reject me anytime you want."

Leaf, snapping to her senses, gulped as she asked,"You're not joking right?"

Gary stared at her with no words to describe his feelings. Why would he joke about something so serious? He shook his head,"No."

Leaf blinked, tearing away her gaze from his eyes. He said he wasn't joking but it just sounded so good to be true. She breathed out heavily and asked,"Since when?"

Gary scratched the back of his neck, whispering,"I don't remember but it's been a long while."

Looking up to him, she could feel her heart becoming heavy and her throat was turning stiff. She wanted to say so much but yet her mouth wasn't cooperating, her words were inaudible. She wanted to leap into his arms but her senses were telling her that it was a dream. She just was in a daze, afraid that if she wakes up, this beautiful yet horrifying dream would come to an end.

Gary was concerned on seeing her quiet. "Please Leaf, don't overexert yourself. Even if you don't feel the same, its fine. We will continue the way we are now."

"Gary," She mumbled, catching him by his sleeve,"Why today? Just because of S-Sawyer?"

Those eyes were telling him that she already knew but wanted to hear from him. And he knew she wasn't going to let go until he told her. Placing a hand over his heart, he said,"Yes. I always thought that I had time to get rejected so I wasn't in a hurry."

"Really?" She softly asked, giggling lightly,"Then why today?"

"Because I thought that I will lose you if I keep waiting. But maybe I am about to lose a good friend. It might sound selfish but I really wanted you to know how I feel. I am sorry if I ruin everything."

She shook her head softly, saying,"There is something you're hiding from me Gary."

"I am not."

"You are."

Gary looked away. How could she tell? Turning back to look at him, he took a deep breath, and said,"I always thought you had a crush on Ash... And I didn't want to lose either of you so I kept quiet about it.''

Leaf was shocked but didn't say anything. Yes, they were close but she always looked at Ash like a brother she will never have. She hadn't realized that Gary thought something was going on between them.

"See Leaf, I always believed that a boy and a girl can't stay bestfriend forever. They will fall in love with each other, maybe at the same time or maybe at different times," Gary said, staring at his shoes,"And I fucking believed that you fell for him." He looked up to see her just standing there without saying anything. The setting sun was giving her skin a radiant, orangish glow, making her look like a golden fairy. And for a moment, he was breathtaken.

"I was so happy when I saw Ash interested in someone else but felt so guilty at the same time. I thought that now that Ash doesn't reciprocate your feelings, I will have a chance. That was cruel of me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Leaf said, turning away from him as a small, bitter smile formed on her lips,"I thought that Dawn ruined my chances since you were, you know... attracted to her.''

"Funny.. wait what?"

"You know," Leaf turned to look at him again with a smile on her face,"You're hopeless. You flirt a lot, you mess things up, you're popular, you're stupid, a fucking narcissist even but... I don't know when I had started looking up to you."

"What are you saying?"

"Do you remember how pissed I was when at the cafe you were angry at me when I said Dawn had to leave," Leaf asked and Gary nodded slightly,"I was so bloody jealous. I was so angry that I just wanted to leave without making a scene but Dawn was there. I was angry at her but she did nothing wrong. From time to time, I understood that she wasn't interested in anyone however that annoyed me even more. She was always so direct with her feelings but look at me... I can't even do a thing properly."

Leaf felt her eyes getting misty and hot. Concerned, Gary placed a hand over her shoulder, saying,"It's fine. She is she and you're you. You're allowed to make mistakes. It is fine if you're jealous, because I got jealous too, didn't I?"

Leaf looked up and a tear rolled down her cheeks. Gary was right there, in front of her and she mumbled,"I love you Gary. I love you so damn much that it hurts."

Wiping her tear, Gary asked,"Will you be my girlfriend?''

Nodding slightly, she looked down, a wave of euphoria washing over her. Gary just placed a hand over her head, saying,"Thank you."

* * *

.

* * *

Hearing footsteps approaching, the four of them quickly ran away while panicking. Once they were back at the main door of the building, they looked at each other and laughed.

"My God!" May squealed,"Leaf and Gary are an item now!"

"Woah!" Drew whistled a sigh of relief,"That was exhausting."

"I don't think just overhearing things will be this exciting!" May squealed again.

Ash turned to face Dawn who was smiling but he frowned. She wasn't too excited. And he knew something was wrong.

Turning to face the couple, Ash said,"Lets not say anything to them. Lets give them time to tell us, okay? Dawn lets pick up our bag from the classroom and go home."

Before she could even protest, Ash caught her by her arm and started pulling her away. She somehow waved the lovebirds goodbye while being dragged away.

Once they were a little far from May and Drew, Ash slowed down a little and taking advantage of the opportunity, Dawn jerked away her arm from him, startling him.

"What the hell?" She asked him, staring at him with a questioning look,"I was about to fall dammit!"

Ash shrugged, putting his hands inside his pocket. Why did he pull her away? Oh yeah, he remembered her troubled face. A little embarrassed due his his actions, he said,"I thought that you looked troubled."

"You know," She smiled a little, not expecting that answer,"You're awfully perceptive when it comes to me"

Ash shook his head denying it but Dawn glared at him and he confessed,"Because you're like a lost kid who gets easily annoyed. Now tell me, what happened to you."

Dawn denied, twirling away from him,"Nothing."

"I know when you lie, most of the times," He grinned and walked over to her side, facing her,"Is it because of what Leaf said?"

Dawn flinched a little and Ash knew he had hit the jackpot.

"So?" He asked.

"I.. I had no idea I made Leaf so insecure.."

"That's not your problem."

"Not a good way to say it," Dawn remarked.

"Let me rephrase that," Ash said,"What someone feels for you is beyond your control."

"But Leaf is my good friend," Dawn felt herself tearing up,"I don't want something like this to tear apart the friendship that we have built."

Ash wanted to hold her close but stopped. Instead, he just gave her hands a tight squeeze. Dawn felt the warmth from his hand and calmed down a little. Why was she so comfortable in discussing her feelings, her weakness around this idiot? She didn't know at all. But this warmth, it felt..nice.

"If you think this is something which will break your friendship, then you're not putting enough trust in it. Its insulting Leaf's trust too, right?"

Dawn nodded,"Yeah."

"She was jealous but not illogical. She didn't blame you because she knew it was not your fault. She knew that you were not that type of person so be more confident."

"You know its annoying that you're right," Dawn mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed,"Wanna go for a bite?"

He smiled,"Okay."

Ash began walking, Dawn following him closely. He was troubled by what Gary said too. Gary really thought that Leaf had feelings for him and that's why he didn't approach her. The more he thought about it, the more depressed he got. He had no idea that he was the reason why his two closest friends were suffering.

But what troubled him more was why Gary said nothing about it? Weren't they good friends? Weren't they supposed to sort out problems together? Why was he just assuming things on his own without asking others for suggestion? More Ash thought about it, the more pissed he got.

"Now you're making that ugly face," Dawn said, snapping Ash out of his thoughts.

Ash scratched the underside of his nose,"Well I gave Gary the wrong idea, didn't I? Maybe if not for me, they would have been together for a while now."

Dawn sighed and slightly hit him on his back, making him stumble a little.

Shaking her head, she said,"What's done is done. They are together now, so don't over think."

"Yeah," he whispered," Same goes for you too."

Dawn rolled her eyes at him playfully and smiled. They took their school bag and Dawn quickly pulled out her phone. Seeing no messages, she put it back.

"Looks like Mom isn't going to pick me up today," Dawn sighed and smiled at the same time,"So where do you want to go for a bite?"

"What do you like more, sweet foods or spicy foods?" Ash asked.

"Spicy?" She sounded unsure,"I like sweet things too, though. It's hard to choose!"

"Then I'm taking you to a nice shop. But be prepared cause they make the best sweets in town." Ash said, hiding his amusement on seeing her eyes sparkle.

"Really?" Dawn sounded excited,"Lets go! Where is it?"

"Not telling you until we reach there!" Ash said grinning as they were walking in sync again. And that's when it dawned on him.

 _'It's like a date!'_

They had hardly left the classroom when they found Serena, walking in with a huge pile of books on her arms. Serena couldn't see them due to the wall of books infront of her face but Ash and Dawn stopped in time to prevent colliding with her.

"That must be heavy," Dawn said and Serena halted, saying,"Is that you Dawn?"

Dawn nodded but realized Serena couldn't see her so she said,"Yes. Wait."

She took a few books from the pile.

"Woah," Serena exclaimed as she felt the weight lightened. Seeing Ash there too, she smiled,"Oh, hello Ash."

"Hello," Ash said and took some books from her too,"Let me help too."

"Where do you want us to keep them?" Dawn asked.

"Anywhere would be nice," she said and placed the books on one of the benches.

"That's a lot of books," Ash said,"I am amazed that you carried all of them from the library."

"Oh!" Serena waved her hands in denial,"I am just collecting books from students who issued them. I was supposed to go to the library but the librarian already left so I brought them here."

"Why are you collecting them, I mean what about school faculties?" Dawn asked, picking up a book. The cover read 'Paradise Lost' and Dawn kept the book back in the pile.

"The librarian works alone. Moreover, the faculties makes some unnecessary problems if someone is late. So I help her out by just passing the words around. If someone is persistent and doesn't hand over the books even after the warning, we inform faculties. It's less of a hassle."

"Sounds tough," Dawn remarked.

"And I get to take some books which can't be taken home by students, so it's fine," Serena gave her a toothed smile,"So, it's a win win situation."

"So you're just gonna leave the books here?" Ash asked.

"The librarian will come back in fifteen minutes or so. I'll hand over these to her then head home," Serena said.

"Say Serena," Dawn suddenly asked,"W-Is your mother okay, since you talk to me and all?"

Serena eyed her strangely,"Why wouldn't she be?"

"I have created some troubles for my mom, you know that. And many of her employees kinda hate me," Dawn smiled a little sadly,"So I thought that maybe-"

"It's nothing like that," Serena waved her off,"Afterall I know you're a good person and I am sure my mother knows too. She never told me to maintain distance between us."

"Really?"

"Yep. Moreover, its a problem of the grown-ups. They think they know everything and often dismiss our feelings or emotions. If you keep thinking about what others are going to say, you will never be happy.'' Serena stared at Ash for a split second as she said that. Ash caught her look and turned away, feeling a little annoyed.

"Maybe you're right," Dawn spoke, playing with the free strand of hair on her shoulder,"But you can't just ignore your parents, can you?"

"I think parents can't decide whom their child chooses to be friends with. If you like a person, then there's no helping it. And who says that we have to follow their every command?" Ash spoke for the first time in a while, making Serena raise an eyebrows at him.

"But don't they deserve to know about your life?" Dawn asked again.

"I.." Ash stopped talking for a second. Did his mother really needed to know about it? He almost told her everything but this? She was going to be super annoyed at him for not listening to her. Moreover, if somehow she found about Dawn from other sources.. Ash felt a bad twirling in his stomach on thinking about that.

"But why are we even having this conversation," Dawn spoke, feeling the tense air. She could sense the friction arising and didn't want to step on a landmine.

"Anyways," Serena excitedly turned to Dawn,"Did you hear the latest news?"

"I can hear but I think I can't unless someone speaks," Dawn said, half joking, half rolling her eyes making Ash hold back his laughter at Serena's embarrassed face.

"Whatever," Serena mumbled,"I heard someone is gonna transfer to our class soon."

"Really?" Ash asked,"Do you know who?"

"I heard she was a student here before, skipped a grade for some work," Serena said, trying to recall the name.

"So it's a girl?" Ash asked again.

"Then I won't be the new student anymore," Dawn added.

"You have been here for more than five months," Serena said,"I think new doesn't apply anymore."

"That's right," Dawn nodded.

"Oh, weren't you two leaving?" Serena asked suddenly,''Sorry for taking up so much of your time!"

"It's fine," Ash added,"We can keep you company if you want."

"Yeah," Dawn added,"We don't mind."

Serena felt a slight blush on her cheeks on hearing Ash's offer but shook her head,"I think I will be fine on my own."

"We know you'll be. I just thought that you would be bored," Ash added.

Serena felt her blush deepening,"N-No, it's f-fine. I wouldn't want to hold you two back for my benefit."

Dawn slightly tapped on Serena's arm, saying,"It's not about benefit Serena. You told me that we are friends so I just wanted to keep you company."

Serena felt a warm smile creeping up on her face,"Thanks Dawn. It really made me happy but you don't have to do that. The librarian will be here any minute and I have to help him make entries of these books so I can not leave immediately. We will catch up soon sometimes."

Dawn nodded, saying,"If you say so."

"Goodbye," Ash waved at her and turned to Dawn, saying,"Lets go?"

Dawn waved Serena goodbye and walked out with Ash. Serena watched the two of them leave and felt a slight pang in her heart. Twirling the long, blonde hair on her fingers, she sat down on a bench, pulling out a book from the pile.

She absentmindedly turned the pages, her eyes wandering around the edges of the book. She felt annoyed, so very annoyed for some reason and it was making her feel restless.

"Stupid, idiot Ash."

* * *

.

* * *

Delia was working at her desk, typing something away on her computer. Johanna was just beside her, going through a report as she asked,"Hey Del, don't you think this product will gain popularity if we add this latest feature here?"

Delia glanced at the file and thought for a minute,"I think it's a good idea." Johanna hummed and kept looking through the files. Delia sighed as she stared at the screen intensely,"Mam, don't you think something is wrong?"

Johanna looked up,"What?"

"This bill. We were supposed to make a profit but we hardly managed to fetch the base price."

Johanna stared immensely at the report and realized the fault,"You're right. I'll call up the finance department and look into it."

"Yes Mam.''

Johanna smiled at her,"You're such a lifesaver, Del."

Delia returned the sweet smile,"I am flattered. But its my job, so don't worry about it."

"You know Del," Johanna kept down the file,"We knew each other since college life but we hardly talked or anything."

Delia remembered those days,"Yeah. You were my junior."

"I don't understand why you didn't pursue higher education!" Johanna mumbled,"Teachers always told us about you. They set you as an example."

Delia felt a slight pang in her chest on the memory,"It's been a long time since then. I'm amazed you remember Mam."

"No Delia, I'm asking as a friend and not your employer."

"In my final year," Delia stopped for a second,"I made a mistake."

Johanna mumbled,"Mistake?"

"I fell in love with the wrong guy. That ruined me and.." Delia stopped for a moment,"And I ended up marrying someone whom I barely knew. Then I landed this job at the same time you married Richard. Shortly after, you took over this company and viola, that made you my superior."

"Personal matters, eh," Johanna mumbled,"Well, I fell in love with the wrong guy too. That bastard Richard left me for someone else."

Delia shook her head at the uncomfortable topic,"I guess we all met assholes. Pardon me for the language."

"It's fine. Those people deserve this."

Delia chuckled a bit and asked,"I guess both of us became mother at a young age."

"Yeah," Johanna smiled at the memory of Dawn being born,"I don't regret having her though. No matter how young I was back then."

"Me too. Ash is the best thing that happened to me. After Rick left me, my parents got me married to Aren. Sometimes it was difficult for me to act like everything was okay but after a while, everything was good. Ash made everything better."

"Amazing huh," Johanna sighed,"Those kids became our lifeline."

"They are a part of us afterall," Delia said. Her head was spinning and she galloped some water. _'I am overworking again. Ash is gonna be so pissed...'_

"Are you okay?" Johanna caught the pale look on Delia's face,"You don't look so good!"

Delia brushed it off,"I am fine."

"Delia.."

"I am fine! So, tell me," Delia looked up, giving her a 'I am okay' smile,"How's your daughter doing?"

"She's doing great. She smiles more, her anger phases have considerably lowered for sure. She made good friends too."

Delia was surprised as she asked,"Wow. That's nice development."

Johanna smiled slightly,"Yeah. She took the most damage from the divorce. First she had to let her father go then losing friends. Sometimes the bullying was so intense that she lost it."

"Yeah. I heard."

Hearing Delia's words, Johanna passed her a look. Then she said,"Well she is kind of rude but has a heart full of gold. I just wish my daughter doesn't lose her current friends."

"You should have remarried Johanna," Delia suggested,"That way your kid would've got the love she deserved."

"I thought about that option but I don't think she could have coped up with it."

Delia nodded. Her head was hurting from all the work and she felt a sharp pang in her lower abdomen.

"I feel sick," Delia said, her eyes drooping,"Shit.."

Johanna quickly rushed to her help and gave her some water. Seeing Delia about to lose consciousness, she rested the head against her body and quickly called someone from the medical department.

"Hang in there," Johanna panicked as she rubbed her palm against Delia's palm, tears pricking her eyes,"Come on!"

* * *

.

* * *

A girl, with short red hair was standing by the pool, warming up. The Navy blue one piece swimwear was hugging her body nicely and the girl sat down, dipping her aching toes in the water.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw few girls entering and sighed. New customers. Same old room.

She smiled a little on seeing the girls and stretched. Her break time was done and she jumped into the water, going for a lap. This was probably going to be her last practice for a while.

Just one thought was running through her mind,"I am going to meet Ash again."

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Okay, so there is little foreshadowing in the chapter as well as a little new character alert. So can you guess what the foreshadowing is? Or who the new character is?**

 **I was not expecting to update this time because I have exams approaching. However one of my ships became canon so I had to express my happiness somewhere. This is where I ended up.**

 **A new chapter is gonna take a while since I have exams. So I'll see you all in a month.**

 **Goodbye guys!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Sensational Sweets Date

I am so sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in a long while and I am really really late, but, Happy New Year! I hope 2019 treats all of you well!

I had my exams from 3rd of January and that was a shit start of 2019. Hopefully the rest of the year will be good to me. Anyways, I had a question for you all. What would you guys prefer? Longer chapter but slower updates or shorter chapter but faster updates? I usually make my chapter about 5k to 6k words long but I am thinking of cutting the chapter length to update quicker. Please lemme know!

* * *

.

* * *

Ash watched as Dawn glanced at her phone frequently. What was she waiting for? He had a hunch and couldn't help but ask,"Are you waiting for your mother to call?"

Dawn's head jerked up at the question as a small, sheepish smile formed on her face. She asked,"Is it that obvious?"

Ash nodded, holding back his own smile. She could just be so cute at times.

Dawn sighed as she put her phone back in the pocket, saying,"Come on! Laugh if you want to."

Ash passed her a look,"Why would I laugh?"

Dawn rolled her eyes as if the answer was just too obvious. She clarified,"Well, I was always called a Momma's girl for depending on my mother too much."

Ash couldn't help but say,"What's wrong in that? I depend on my Mom for everything too."

Dawn couldn't tell him how much that relieved her. He just knew how to say the exact things and she was glad about that. She just gave him a big smile, saying,"Forget about it. Lets go!"

Ash was confused. Go where? He said that out loud, stopping her in the tracks. Her expression puzzled him even further, what was he forgetting?

"You forgot?" Dawn asked quietly, as if not believing his words.

He shook his head in confusion,"What?"

"You said we were going to a Sweets' shop!" Dawn mumbled, looking grumpy and a little bit annoyed. They had that discussion just half an hour ago! How could he forget so quickly!

Ash's eyes widened as he stammered,"O-oh! Yeah! Yeah! W-we were going to the shop!"

Dawn glared at him for a few seconds then her gaze softened. She spoke so quitely that Ash almost couldn't hear her.

"If you have somewhere else to be, you can go."

Her voice was barely above whisper but he heard it loud and clear. His heart instantly sank as he realised he almost made her feel unwanted. He quickly apologized, saying,"Come on! Don't be silly. Lets go and eat?"

She shook her head, saying,"It was wrong of me to drag you out with me. I didn't even ask if you had any plans and.."

Ash didn't let her finish and poked her nose, saying,"Don't be so stupid. I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't want to come. I like spending time with you."

He realised his words and instantly shut up, looking down. 'Shit! How did that come out of my mouth!' he thought to himself, his cheeks turning red.

Dawn felt warmth rushing through her body as she couldn't help as her lips curved into a smile. "Lets go then."

Ash wondered how she was treating this timespending as. Was she just treating it as casual meeting or was she treating it as a date? Did she even think about him like that? Knowing her, she was probably not worried about it at all.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him as he was deep in thought.

He looked at her and shook his head, saying it was nothing. He wondered what would it feel like if she had mutual feelings for him. Were they going to be friends forever? Would he confess and get rejected? If he confesses, will she accept him? Was he just a friend? Nothing more? She never showed any interest in him, not any romantic interest at least.

What was he to her? The more he thought about it, the more the question was eating and troubling him.

"Hey Ash?" Dawn broke his train of thoughts,"I have a question?"

He nodded,"What?''

She was wondering if she should ask that or not. But curiousity was tempting her and she couldn't help but ask,"You know, Gary and Leaf were talking about you having a crush on someone..."

Ash instantly realised where the question was going and gulped, hard,"Yeah?"

She turned to him, her eyes wide and curious,"Who is she?"

He couldn't say it was her. 'What the hell is wrong with my luck?' he mentally cursed himself. "It's actually... No one..."

Dawn glared at him from the corner of her eye, saying,"You are not going to tell me?" It was more like a threat than order and Ash wondered how long he could hide things. It's not like he was hiding, right? He was just waiting for the correct opportunity.

He shook his head,"I'll tell you but not today." He noticed that they were almost at the shop and tried to change the topic and bring something else up. He poked on her shoulder, saying,"We are almost here."

She was excited because she had never been to a shop with anyone else other than her mother or maids. Moreover, she was with Ash and that made her even more happier. 'I guess I can pester him later,' she thought to herself.

She noticed the shop from a distance and read the signboard that said,'The Sensational Sweets.' A small, quirky smile formed on her lips as she asked,"The name is.. quite unusual.''

Ash chuckled at her words and couldn't help but say,"You'll find the shop owners more unusual. Trust me."

"Hey Ash," Dawn spoke as he was about to open the door, making him turn in her direction,"Thanks. This means a lot. The Leaf-Gary fiasco was really growing on me and this little things you do, really means a lot."

Ash felt warmth bubbling inside of him as he asked,"Are you happy now?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet. Lets go in, okay?"

She nodded and followed him inside. The only words she could use to describe the interior were blue and mesmerizing. The ceiling had paintings of mermaids and corals while the walls were painted blue with small aquariums placed on various corners. The walls had pictures of many oceans and lakes and Dawn couldn't help but wonder if it was a sea themed shop.

She saw Ash walking up to the counter and quickened her pace to reach him. The shop was almost empty, except for the two of them and the beautiful blonde lady at the counter.

"Hell- Hey Ash!" The lady exclaimed,"Its so nice to see you again!"

Dawn noticed Ash smiling back at the lady and concluded that they were old acquaintances. She wondered how Ash knew her.

"Hey Daisy!" Ash chuckled as Daisy leaned on the counter to talk to him,"How are ya?"

"I am good!" Daisy cheerfully replied,"Oh! You brought your girlfriend huh?" She looked at Dawn and smiled.

Dawn's head perked up on hearing those words and her eyes quickly drifted to Ash who, for some reason was red all over. "We are not dating," She said with a smile. 'Is that how people see me and Ash?' she questioned herself.

Ash felt a stab on his chest. He knew it was the truth but hearing that from her directly made it hurt even more. He awkwardly smiled, trying to make himself feel less stupid,"Yeah. We are just school buddies."

Daisy passed the two of them a look and then gave an embarrassed giggle,"I am sorry! What's your name cutie?"

Dawn smiled on hearing the compliment as she replied,"Dawn. Dawn Berlitz."

Daisy shook her hand and introduced herself,"I am Daisy Waterflower. Welcome to our shop."

"Daisy?" Ash got her attention,"Give me a chocolate parfait and a mont blanc!"

"Coming up!" Daisy chirped and then looked at Dawn, asking,"What are you to have?"

Dawn glanced at all the pastries and frowned,"They all look so good and honestly, I can't choose!"

Daisy giggled as she said,"Then I'll bring you the best thing in the house today! Go and sit there while I bring them to you two!"

Ash walked to the tables and Dawn followed him, putting her bag down first then sitting down. She looked around, intaking the surroundings even more. Her eyes landed on a picture frame behind Ash. It had photos of four girls, wearing swimsuits, on a beach. She asked Ash,"I recognise one as Daisy. Who are the other three?"

Ash asked,"What?"

"The photo behind you," She pointed and Ash turned back to take a look at the photo. He turned again to face Dawn,''They are Misty's sisters."

"Misty?"

"Oh!" Ash grinned,"You moved here after she had left school. She is one of my closest friends!"

"That's nice!" Dawn leaned forward, wanting to hear more,"So you both were in same section?"

Ash shook his head,"Naah, she was my senior. A year older."

She had heard that name before. Dawn suddenly remembered,"So the chemistry copy you gave me was of Misty?"

Ash nodded,"Yup."

Dawn was about to ask something when Ash said,"I have a question."

She blinked twice,"What?"

Ash was feeling uncomfortable to ask her the question but couldn't help it. He had to know,"I mean, what are we?"

Dawn eyed him curiously,"Humans? I guess." What was that stupid question?

Ash rolled her eyes at that remark and gave her a glare,"Seriously! Give me a proper answer!"

"I didn't get your question, for your information," she said, resting her chin on the palm of her hands as her elbows were on the table.

Ash shook his head in defeat as he broke down his words to make his question clear,"What are we? Are we friends? Are we enemies? Just acquaintances? Just classmates?"

Dawn was staring blankly at him, as if he had asked a stupid question. Maybe the question was stupid but he had to know. He had to hear it coming from her mouth.

She cleared her throat as she bit her lower lip,"What do you think we are? Just familiar faces?"

Ash didn't know what to say,"Uhh.."

She wondered. What were they? Dawn felt a small sting in her heart, did she do anything to make Ash mad? Yeah, she teased him all the time but he wasn't getting bored of her, was he? Was he thinking of breaking up their friendship? Was he not happy being with her? The more she thought about it, the more insecure she began to feel. She looked up to catch Ash looking at her with a nervous gaze.

"Ash," she took a deep breath,"I shared my deepest fears with you. You helped me when I was unable to stand up for myself. You annoy the hell out of me, you refused to leave me alone, you broke down my walls, you introduced me to friends like May and Leaf, you taught me how to have fun. Now you're asking what we are?! We are friends, no doubt about that. We are not just familiar faces."

Ash felt a wave of relief washing over him as he heard those words.

She continued,"Just familiar faces will never describe our relationship. You are a valuable friend of mine. Hopefully, I'm yours too."

Ash felt warmth bubbling up inside him as he heard those words. A small smile formed on his lips and the smile kept growing. He couldn't help but say,"Yeah. You are a valuable part of my life too, Dawn."

Ash noticed her lips curving up into a smile and at that moment, he could swear that he felt his life to be complete. 'Who cares if my feelings are returned or not,' he thought to himself,'What we have is precious.'

Dawn felt warmth and giddiness spreading all over her. She felt so ecstatic and happy that she couldn't stop smiling. Her face felt warm and she just wished to be this happy forever.

"Here you go," Daisy arrived with a tray containing desserts. She placed the chocolate parfait and mont blanc infront of Ash and a brownish pastry infront of Dawn.

"What is this called?" Dawn asked.

"This is on today's special menu," Daisy grinned widely,"Its called babka!"

"Bab-ka?" Dawn repeated Daisy's words, feeling unsure about the pronunciation.

"You can also call this potato pie," Daisy laughed, trying to ease Dawn up,"I am confident that you will like it so dig in!"

Dawn couldn't deny though. The pastry looked tempting and she couldn't help but say,"I am gonna start!"

One bite and Dawn could feel various flavours mixing and exploding in her mouth,"Its so good!"

Ash grinned,"I told you this place makes awesome sweets!"

Daisy laughed at their expression,"I am glad you all liked it!"

"So Daisy, how's everything going?" Ash asked with his mouthful.

"Eat then speak Mister," Dawn nudged him.

Daisy laughed and pulled a chair, saying,"Well, can I take a seat?"

"Go ahead," Dawn said,"Its your shop." She stopped for a while before realising,"That sounded so sarcastic! I am sorry! Of course you can sit!"

Daisy touched Dawn's shoulder to ease her up,"I know! Ease up, will you?"

Daisy sat down and Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. She really needed to make less sarcastic remarks.

"So, hows everything going?" Daisy asked.

"Everything is good. School is going well, Gary and Leaf started dating," Ash said.

Daisy grinned widely,"Really? Took that man long enough to confess."

Ash crooked his head,"You knew about Gary's feelings?"

Daisy passed him a look,"You didn't?"

Dawn passed him a smirk, saying,"I told you that you are a thick head."

Ash exhaled deeply, feeling stupid,"Man! Was I the only one who had no idea?"

Dawn nodded, giggling,"Yup."

Daisy laughed along with Dawn and said,"Well, Violet and Lily are in Vermilion city for a photoshoot and Misty came third in the district level swimming competition."

Dawn was surprised,"Misty is on the swim team?"

Daisy nodded,"She was a part of this town's swim team too. About ten months ago she left for district level competition and all."

"That's why I never heard the name on school register," Dawn nodded in understanding.

"And she is a year older to you guys so, she was a senior," Daisy clarified further,"So Ash, have you talked to Misty lately?"

Ash shook his head, denying it,"We last talked a few months ago when she visited during summer vacation. After that we kind of lost all contacts."

Daisy pouted,"So you have no info about her?"

Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head,"I just follow her on social media and know that she is doing well."

"Idiot," Daisy laughed,"I thought you would keep contact even if she was far. You had a crush on her, didn't you?"

Ash almost choked on thin air as he coughed to catch his breath,"Daisy shut up!" He looked up to see Dawn's expression who looked surprised and kind of shocked.

"Ash had a crush on Misty?" She asked, her lips parted in surprise.

Daisy nodded,"Yep. I don't think he realised that though. They were always together, playing and competing and bickering all the damn time!"

Dawn couldn't find the words to say. So the girl Gary and Leaf were talking about was Misty? That's why Ash couldn't say who he had a crush on? She felt a small jab in her heart and for a moment, she forgot why she was here.

"I didn't have a crush on her," Ash defended himself, totally embarrassed,"We were just good friends!"

He wanted to shout out that he was in love with Dawn but now Dawn had gotten it all wrong. Not only was she misunderstanding but also all his chances to dissolve the doubts were reduced greatly.

"That is nice, Misty is a nice girl from what I heard from others," Dawn added with a smile.

"Just leave it," Ash sighed, totally defeated,"But I'm telling you she is not the girl I've a crush upon."

Daisy raised an eyebrow at him,"So whom do you have a crush on?"

Ash realised that there was no escape from this trap. He couldn't just shout that the girl he had a crush on was sitting right infront of him. All he could say was,"No one! I am not interested in any one right now."

Dawn couldn't explain it but felt a strange relief washing over her on hearing those rds. Her lips formed a small smile as she stuffed her food into her mouth.

Daisy pouted,"So you have no info about her?"

Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head,"I just follow her on social media and know that she is doing well."

"Idiot," Daisy chuckled and got up," Well, the shop is going to be crowded soon so I better stay at the counter. If you need anything, just tell me."

Daisy walked away and Ash breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly said,"Don't believe her okay! She isn't serious."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, teasing him,"You don't have to explain the situation to me okay."

"Hey," Ash sighed in annoyance,"I don't want you to misunderstand anything!"

"As I told you," she looked straight at him,"You are not bound to answer me!"

"Come on," He massaged his temples in frustration,"Out of all people, you're the one I don't want to understand."

She felt a small blush forming on her cheeks as she asked,"Why?"

His heart was beating fast and felt his face heating up,"Because you're my friend and yeah, yeah.."

"You told me that you'll tell me who you had a crush upon before entering the shop. Now you told Daisy that you are not interested in anyone. What am I to believe?"

Ash whined loudly,"Daisy will keep teasing me if I say I have crush on someone so.."

"So you're crushing on someone," she asked and he exhaled deeply with a nod.

"And you're not going to tell me who she is, now?" She asked again and Ash nodded.

"Ugggh!" She pouted,"You're so mean!"

"You'll know who she is!" He gave her a wink,"Let the time come!"

"Seriously," Dawn rolled her eyes at him,"Do I even know her?"

Ash nodded,"Yup. And I'm not going to answer anything else."

"You're a very bad friend," Dawn pouted more.

"Tell me, do you have someone you like?" Ash asked, turning the tables on her.

"I like some movie stars but romantically, no," She said. Its not like she was looking for someone to start a relationship with. Leaf, May and Lyra were the few friends she had along with Ash, Drew and Gary. She didn't have time to think about love.

"That's a bummer," Ash said but sighed in relief,"So you have any particular type of boys you like?"

She thought hard before saying,"Who knows? I haven't fallen for anyone yet so who knows?"

They kept having their food in silence. Ash smiled inwardly. Atleast he didn't have a love rival! Moreover, she was curious about him and that gave him a little bit of hope.

Dawn felt her phone ringing and quickly pulled it out, thinking it was her mother. Her smile dropped on seeing the caller ID and she picked it up,"Hey Serena!"

Ash looked up on hearing Serena's name and watched as Dawn's expression turned from neutral to a frown to worried.

"Hospital?" Dawn asked and her expression turned even darker,"Yes, he is with me now. Yes, we are coming.. yes... Thank you..."

As soon as she put her phone down, Ash asked,"What happened!"

Dawn looked at him and said,"Well, don't freak out. Everything is fine.."

"Will you please tell me what happened?" Her nervous expression was making him even more tensed.

"Okay," Dawn tried to calm him down,"My mother and your mother are at the hospital. Your phone was unreachable so Serena called me. Your mother is fine, she just fainted and..."

"What?" He asked, confused,"Mom fainted?"

Dawn nodded and it took a while for Ash to register what was going on. His Mom was in the hospital and he had no idea. He couldn't breathe for a second and all bad scenarios began playing in his head.

Dawn quickly got up on seeing his wide eyed reaction. She shoved her belongings back into her nag and pulled out some money. Ash, who was still in a state of shock couldn't understand what to fo so she pulled him up, saying," Lets go."

* * *

.

* * *

 **So it's been a while since I typed. The chapter is short and I am referring to this length. I am thinking of keeping the chapter length like this so that I can update frequently! The next update should be on my birthday and hopefully I can give you a brand new chapter on that day.**

 **I've been thinking of starting a new series. Wel recently, I was watching remake of Aladdin on TV and it inspired me to write one pearlshipping Aladdin based story on my own. Would you guys like to read it? I am excited to write that so please tell me!**

 **Twilight sparkle, I'm sorry I couldn't update on your birthday! Well, happy belated birthday though! I was so caught up in the moment that I couldn't spend any time on any of my stories, hope that you forgive me!**

 **Till next time, DarkestLightOfHope**


	13. Chapter 13: Hard Times

**Thanks guys for the overwhelming response! I thought you all had forgotten about me and I can't explain how happy I was on reading all the reviews. I have been typing up the new story and also working on The Aladdin themed parody!**

 **I was watching Owari no Seraph and was pretty hooked to it, except the ending left me unsatisfied! What the hell was that ending?! The last two episodes had more action that rest of the series combined! I couldn't figure out who doing what and that irritated the hell out of me! So what I wanted to ask was, is the manga worth reading? Please tell me!**

 **Do you know what day today is? 26th of January! I turned 20 today! I still can't believe I left my teenagers day behind and now I'm in my twenties! Time flies! Well go ahead and read the chapter!**

* * *

.

* * *

Ash didn't know what to say or what to do. His mind was blank and he felt Dawn pulling him up. She looked tensed and he realized that he should be at the hospital not here.

He got up and turned to leave. Dawn stopped him in his tracks, saying,"Oi! Take your bag!"

She handed him the bag and followed him towards the exit. Before leaving, she quickly ran to the counter and paid the bill, explaining to Daisy that they had to leave soon. Ash, who was halfway out the door realized that he had forgotten to pay and rushed back in, only to find Dawn making her way towards him.

"I'll be right back after I pay," he told her but she stopped him, saying,"I already paid. Lets go."

"But," he interjected only to get a glare from her.

"Ash," Dawn squeezed his hand tightly,"Its all right. You can panic or cry or whatever, I won't judge you. I am here. I will make sure you reach hospital carefully. Depend on me, okay."

"This is so uncool," Ash felt himself tearing up,''I should be strong and dependent but look at me! I am worthless. I can't even think straight!"

"Hey don't worry," Dawn held his hand tightly, giving him support,"You take few deep breaths to gather your thoughts. I will call an uber."

Ash nodded and covered his eyes with his hands. His face was warm due to the bloodrush and he took few deep breaths. His heart was beating fast due to tension. All he could do was hope that his mother was well and had regained her consciousness. At times like these, he wondered how it would feel like to depend on a father.

"I have to tell Dad," he mumbled to himself and sighed deeply, wondering what the hell was wrong between his parents.

"The Uber is here," Dawn tapped him on his shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He looked at her and nodded, following her to the uber and got in. The whole ride was silent, except Ash's deep breathing. Dawn squeezed his hand again, without saying a word. She didn't know what to say to make him feel better.

"Ash," she softly spoke,"Serena told me the news. Your Mom is fine. She was just tired from overwork and a little anemic. She can go home tomorrow."

"Who carried her to the hospital?" He asked, finally regaining his thoughts.

"My Mom and her other staff members did. The staff members went back to the office and there was an uproar about Delia fainting and Serena's Mom, Grace, who know us both called Serena to inform you. Your phone was unreachable so she called me since we left together."

Ash nodded in understanding. He mentally made a note to thank Serena and leaned back into his seat, looking out from the window. He still didn't realize that Dawn hadn't let go of his hand.

As soon as the car stopped, Ash sprung out impatiently and paid the driver. Dawn followed him inside and saw her mother waiting at the entrance. They quickly went towards Johanna and Ash asked,"Where is Mom?"

Johanna patted his messed up hair, giving him a warm smile, saying,"She is resting. She just regained her consciousness and the nurses are with her. We can go in as soon as they are done."

Ash exhaled in relief and Johanna pulled him into a hug, patting his back,''Don't worry young man. Your Mom is a strong woman. Anemia won't bring her down."

Ash was almost about to cry and Dawn patted him on his shoulder, saying,"You should call your father. I will tell you when they allow visitors."

Ash broke thr hug and turned to her,"Thanks. Hey, can I borrow your phone? My phone ran out of battery."

Dawn handed him the phone saying,"I didn't apply any password so you can call without any problem."

Ash took the phone, thanked the two Blunettes and excused himself. As soon as he was gone, Dawn turned to Johanna asking,"Are you alright!"

Johanna smiled,"Yes! Why wouldn't I be?"

Dawn breathed a sigh of relief,"I was worried about you."

Johanna pinched her daughter's nose, saying,"I am okay pumpkin. I was shocked, worried even but I am strong too you know. I could have carried Delia on my back but since I'm wearing a skirt, I didn't."

Dawn rolled her eyes,"Oh, come on. I was worried because she is your childhood friend and here you are, joking away."

Johanna ruffled Dawn's hair saying,"You're too matured for your age."

"Is that bad?" Dawn eyed her curiously.

"No," Johanna held back a smile,"Makes me worry less. Well, maybe because you found someone to take care of, hmm?''

Dawn blinked twice,"What?''

Johanna shrugged,"Anyways, what were you two doing, together?" She emphasized on the word together and Dawn just rolled her eyes at her Mom.

"We were just getting some sweets," Dawn said, brushing it off.

Johanna, totally surprised, held back the smile forming on her face,"You both were on a date?"

Dawn quickly retorted,"What? No! We are just friends! Why does everyone think we are dating?" Johanna noticed Dawn's ears turning red and her eyes were fixated on her shoes. 'Looks like a crush to me,' Johanna thought,'My little girl is growing up so fast!'

Johanna teasingly said, trying to confirm her suspicion,"Who knows? Maybe you two look like a couple?"

Dawn deadpanned and shrugged it off, knowing full well that her mother would never shut up about it. "Mom," Dawn's voice softened,"Delia will be alright, right?"

Johanna patted her head, saying,"Are you worried about Delia or are you worried about Ash?"

"I am worried about both of them! Today Ash looked so horrified, as if he had seen a ghost. He was a mess and I don't want to see him in that condition again. Whenever I met Delia, she was always so kind to me, so sweet and helpful," Dawn felt her eyes tearing up as she recalled the times she spent at Ash's house. Delia helping her with the case with Red and his girlfriend, the project, the birthday party of Ash, everything flashed infront of her eyes.

''She is alright," Johanna reassured her,"And don't worry. I am going to scold her for overworking! And then give her a week's rest!"

Dawn broke out in soft giggles and glanced in the direction where Ash had gone. She saw him approaching and turned to her mother, saying,"Can you go and check if we can visit Delia now? I am sure Ash is worried."

"Okay," Johanna turned and left.

* * *

.

* * *

Ash took the phone from Dawn and began walking towards the exit. His hands were shaking and his breath was heavy. The last time he talked to his Dad was during his birthday and he wondered how he was going to bring this news up.

He swiped to unlock her phone and glanced at the wallpaper. It had a picture of a girl-child and Ash smiled a little at the picture. She was wearing a pink polka-dot dress and her blue hair was in two ponytails. He tapped on the call button and after typing his father's number, pressed the call button.

Ash bit his lip on hearing the ringing noises and gulped.

" _Hello_?"

"Hey Dad?" Ash spoke and the male voice from the other side recognized him instantly," _Ash? Where are you calling from? Whose number is this?"_

Ash took a deep breath again,"I am... at the hos-hospital."

" _What happened_?" There was fumbling noises coming from the phone and Ash could sense the panic in his father's voice.

"Mom fainted and.. and I'm at the hospital. I-I d-don't know what to do Dad! I am just so nervous!" Ash half screamed and half cried.

" _Calm down darling! How is Delia? Is she alright? Fuck! Don't panic, I'll be there soon!"_

"She is fine, I heard. I haven't met her yet. Her boss carried her here and the doctors are checking her up. I heard that it was due to stress and anemia."

" _Listen Ash, who are you with?_ "

"I am with Dawn, my classmate and The boss right now."

" _Ash, don't worry, okay? Delia will be okay. I am coming as fast as I can."_

"You always say that!" Ash screamed, making bypassers look at him. However, it was the least of his worries. All the pent up frustration was surfacing now and Ash couldn't control himself any longer,"You know how worried I was when I heard Mom was hospitalized? Do you know how much alone and weak I was feeling? Can you imagine how hard it was for me this to go through all this alone? Do you even care? If you don't, then you don't have to come! Please don't come if you feel guilty for leaving me and Mom here, alone."

" _Listen Ash_..."

"WHAT?!" Ash screamed again, his eyes watering up,''You always say that you're going to come and then break the promise. Dad, will we ever be your priority?"

" _Ash_ ," he tried to calm Ash down _,"I know you have many complaints and I know I'm to blame but.. but please try to understand.."_

"There is nothing left to understand Dad." Ash wiped his tears and cleared his throat,"I had to let you know that Mom was ill because it was my responsibility. What you do is upto you. I can't force you to come and visit us. Bye."

" _Ash, listen_.."

Before could say anything, Ash disconnected the call and sat down on a nearby chair, hiding his face in his lap.

He didn't want to say all that and scream at his Dad but he was tired of all those hollow promises. He sat there in the crouching position for a long time, trying to recollect his thoughts. Then he got up and wiped his face, taking few deep breaths. He had to visit his mother and return Dawn her phone.

He got up, shrugging his shoulder to get rid of the tension building up in his muscles and took more deep breaths to calm himself down. Once he felt well enough, he walked back inside. He noticed Dawn looking in his direction with a warm, soft smile and he quickened his pace.

"Mom just left," Dawn started the conversation,"If we get the green signal, you can go visit your Mom."

Ash felt himself tearing up again and feebly asked,"Can you take me to the cabin?"

Dawn nodded and Ash thanked her while returning the phone. Both of them were silent. Dawn wondered why he looked so down after the phonecall but couldn't make up her mind to ask him directly.

"Ash," she finally broke the ice,"Are you okay? You don't look good."

"I feel scared and lonely and frustrated! You know Dawn, when I heard Mom was sick, I was so so so terrified that I couldn't move! If it weren't for you.."

"You worry about silly things, silly. I will be there whenever you need it. Its the least I can do."

Ash smiled at her and stopped outside the door. He saw his mother on the bed inside the room. Seeing her arm connected to the IV drops while being surrounded by the nurses made a chill run through his spine. He turned to see Dawn and noticed Johanna approaching.

"You can go in Ash," Johanna said,"I will be going back to the office. I left my phone and other stuff there. Take care okay. And if you need anything, just give me a call, okay?"

Ash nodded,"Thank you so much Mam. I can't thank you enough."

"Young boy," Johanna pulled him into a hug,"Your mother is fine. So cheer up. I even gave her a week off so make sure she rests properly at home. She can go home tomorrow, so you should go and take rest too."

Ash broke the hug,"Yes."

Johanna thought for a while before saying,"Hey, how about you come with me and stay at our house tonight. Have dinner with us and stay over. Since its Sunday tomorrow, you don't have school either. I'll drive you to the hospital on my way to the office."

"I can't trouble you anymore then I already have!" Ash politely declined,"I will be okay, so don't worry Mam."

"Mom is right though," Dawn spoke up,"You are absent-minded lately and honestly, we will be worried sick if we leave you alone."

"But.."

"I am not hearing anything," Dawn said while putting her hands on her hips,"Mom, you can head to the office and complete your work. I'll bring Ash home."

"Hey Dawn!" Ash interrupted only to be cut short by Dawn's glare,"Just be a good kid for a while. Bye Mom, see you at home."

"Bye kids!"

Ash watched Johanna leave and turned to Dawn with a stubborn gaze of his own,"Stop acting like my mother's already! I was in a state of shock that time! I am fine now!"

Dawn rolled her eyes,"Hey, its just dinner with us. Moreover I am sure your Mom is worried about you too so she wouldn't mind if you stayed with us."

Ash wondered how his mother would react if he told her that he was best friends with the girl she told him to stay away from.

He ignored that bad feeling for a while and said,"Okay. Let me talk to Mom for a while and then I'll tell you if I need to be supervised or not."

"Okay!"

Ash stopped and turned,"Dawn, don't wait for me."

"Why?"

"I already troubled you enough for one day. And I forgot to tell you, Dad might come home tomorrow so I've to clean up a bit," Ash explained.

Dawn nodded in understanding,"That's a problem then. Well, I'll wait till you're done though."

"Hey, were you not listening?"

"I was. I will wait here till you finish talking with Delia. Then we will walk home."

"But.."

"Your home. I'll drop you off, then go home."

"You don't have to.."

"I want to. It's already 6 pm. So go in, chat with her and then lets go home."

* * *

.

* * *

Ash went in and sat down on the chair. He carefully held his mother's hand, making her open her eyes.

"Ash.."

"How are you feeling?" Ash asked, massaging her knuckles.

"I feel better. Who informed you about this?" Delia tried getting up but winced in pain. Ash quickly made her lie down again, saying,"It was Serena. Don't over work so much! You scared me so much!"

Delia held back a giggle,"So my Ashyboy has grown up huh..?"

"Stop copying Gary, Mom," Ash smiled, despite the teasing.

"I am sorry for making you worry though," Delia sincerely apologized. Ash just shook his head and held her hand again. He was careful to not press it too hard.

Ash just pressed her knuckles softly, saying,"Don't do that again and we are good. You should rest up, I will pick you up tomorrow."

"You don't have to, I can go home just fine," Delia pestered. Ash gave her a glare, "I know but I want to come. Well, Dad might come home tomorrow. So you better get well soon."

Delia looked away,"You called Aren?"

Ash nodded,"Yeah. He was shocked and worried though. I yelled at him too. I didn't want to but I did."

Delia chuckled softly,"Don't make your Dad feel guilty stupid."

"I wasn't trying to.. but its just that he is never here when we need him and..."

"I know," Delia turned to look at Ash,"But don't yell at him okay. We have our reasons but I promise you that we love you and are worried about you."

"I know," Ash rested his forehead on her mother's hand,"But it still hurts and makes me feel insecure."

"Go home and rest up, okay. Order some food from a restaurant too," Delia said, running her fingers through his hair.

Ash gave her a small smile,"Well your boss invited me for dinner though."

Delia was surprised,"And what did you say?"

Ash shrugged,"She walked out before I could decline but don't worry, I'm going home. I must clean up before Dad arrives."

"Ash," Delia blankly stared at him,"You're friends with Johanna's girl, aren't you?"

Ash blinked twice, surprised,"What?"

Delia sighed deeply, saying,"I kind of forgot her name but then remembered. She is Dawn, the girl who took care of you when you were sick and pretended to be your girlfriend. I am correct, right?"

Ash nodded,"Are you mad at me for lying?"

Delia declined and shook her head,"I should be mad but I shouldn't be the one choosing your friends for you. I heard that she isn't that aggressive anymore and after meeting her thrice, I am sure she is a sweetheart."

"So you approve of our friendship?"

"I do," Delia nodded and noticed how her son's face brightened up. Was this issue really troubling him this much?

"Thanks a lot Mom," Ash gave her hand a warm squeeze,"Well, she was with me when I received the call and she supported me the whole time."

Delia passed him a teasing look,"Aren't you a bad boy huh?"

"Hey," Ash chuckled,"I wanted to tell you before but couldn't gather enough courage though. Anyways I should leave, she is waiting outside."

"She is still here?"

Ash nodded and Delia didn't know what to say. Ash gave a small kiss on her hand saying,"Yeah. Take care Mom." Ash got up and gave her a smile,"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Delia watched Ash leave and leaned back in her bed further, deep in thoughts. Dawn was still waiting outside for Ash?

"You raised a wonderful girl, Johanna," Delia mumbled to herself, feeling stupid about ever doubting the little girl.

* * *

.

* * *

Ash came out and saw Dawn resting on a chair with her eyes closed. He slowly shook her to wake her up. "Time to leave."

She yawned a little, and stretched her arms,"So you're going home?"

"Yeah."

"Then lets walk till the bus stand. I will take an uber home from there and drop you on the way."

"You don't have to!"

"Then lets walk," She proposed,"Will that be okay?"

Ash nodded and they left the hospital. His house was just a mile away and he asked Dawn,"Its going to be late if we walk. I will wait till you take a taxi."

"I will take a taxi near your house," Dawn emphasized,"I want..to make sure you reach home safely."

"A boy should be the one worrying about these things," Ash light-heartedly joked, making Dawn laugh too.

''Oh shut up," Dawn elbowed him lightly,"Are you sure you will be okay, alone?"

Ash gave her a deadpanned look,"I am a grown up. I ain't afraid of the dark."

"You were about to shit yourself back in the cafeteria," Dawn reminded him.

"That was because I was scared of .. nevermind. I am better and stronger now," Ash said, crossing his arms.

Dawn rolled her eyes and went back to walking silently. "Don't forget to charge your phone," She started,"And cook something and eat while its still warm."

"I know," Ash grinned.

"Make sure to lock the gates properly," Dawn pointed out again.

"Okay Mom," Ash said in a stiff, military voice.

"And don't stay up late-"

Ash stopped and stared at her fiercely,"Okay! You seriously worry so much! I will give you a call after doing everything, okay?"

"That will make me worry less," She grinned.

"So, my house is just round the corner, I'll help you get a taxi," Ash said and Dawn nodded.

Dawn watched a taxi approaching and she poked Ash in the belly, saying,"Goodnight and goodbye then. See you at school the day after tomorrow."

Ash nodded and helped her get in,"Call me as soon as you reach home."

"I will," Dawn smiled,"Don't forget what I said earlier."

"Yes Mam," Ash gave her two finger salute,"Have a nice weekend."

"You too," Dawn waved him goodbye.

She leaned back in her seat, smiling to herself. She finally saw him smiling and it relieved her. Her heart was fluttering and she felt a giddy feeling all over.

"Stupid Ash," she mumbled and looked out of the window.

* * *

.

* * *

 **So I was wondering, what should I name the new Aladdin themed story? I was thinking of Princess and The Street Rat, but it just doesn't feel right. On re-watching Aladdin, I heard the term A diamond in the rough a lot of times so I was thinking of using that. Choosing a name is troubling. I am just so confused. If you guys find anything more suitable, please tell me! (through DM if possible, I want to keep the name a surprise!)**

 **Anyways, looks like Delia isn't against Dawn now, so what do you all think? What turn will their relationship take?**

 **And yup, I didn't Forget to update! Its my birthday! I turned 20! Time sure flies huh, I feel like an old lady who is always sleepy TBH.**

 **Turns out that it's easier to type short length chapters so I am sticking with it! Moreover, if it means more update then its even better!**

 **Okay, enough blabbering! Have a nice day!**

 **~ DarkestLightOfHope**


	14. Chapter 14:The Ketchum Family

Hey guys! Its been a while, right? Anyway, before I forget, let me ask you! Did you watch Captain Marvel? I did and oh my gosh! It was mind blowing! Seeing a young Nick Fury was so awesome and the post credit scene made a chill run through my spine! Now I can't wait for avengers end game! **It felt good after getting this out of my chest, so now, without further blabbing, you can go ahead and read the chapter!**

.

* * *

Ash felt as if someone was banging repeatedly on the front door of his house. He felt an annoying feeling coming over him as he mumbled and reached for his phone to look at the time,"Its a Sunday for god's sake!" Seeing it was just 7 a.m. he felt even more annoyed. The previous day was nothing less than a nightmare and he had hardly gotten any sleep after doing all the work at home.

He heard the banging getting louder accompanied by someone calling his name. Getting up immediately, with sleep laden eyes, he rushed to the front foor and shouted,"Just a minute. I am almost there." If the person had nothing important to do or was just a salesperson, he was almost ready to shout at the person at the other side.

The banging stopped and Ash quickly opened the door. He saw a man in his mid-forties standing there and his eyes widened on seeing him. There was no mistaking it. It was his father, standing there with a bag on his shoulder. Ash was wearing shorts with a sleeveless vest and his hair was all messed up. The man infront of him wasn't dressed all too well either. He was wearing jeans with a black shirt and Ash could tell that his father had rushed over here.

"Dad.. woah... You're home... Ahh.. get in first," Ash stumbled over his words as Aren hesitantly came inside and Ash locked the door behind him.

Aren got rid of his shoes and dumped his bag on the floor. Ash watched with curiousity as his father slumped on the couch with a worried look.

"Do you have to leave soon?" Ash suddenly asked, taking Aren by surprise.

"I just arrived!" Aren was shocked but mostly hurt,"You want me to leave?"

Ash shook his head violently,"No! No! I mean you look worried so I thought that you have some pending work left and.."

Aren winced a little. He knew Ash wasn't being sarcastic or rude just curious but it still pained him. "You and your Mom are important than any stupid work. I was wondering how she is going to react and all.."

"You're her husband," Ash rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch opposite to his father,"I am sure she will be happy." Deep inside, he was feeling so happy and excited that he couldn't control himself.

"Anyways," Aren got up and stretched,"Since visiting hours start from 9 am, why don't we clean up this place before bringing your mother in?"

"You just arrived and its seven in the morning!" Ash asked in a surprise tone. Who the hell starts cleaning up so early?

Aren shrugged as he added,"Then lets split the chores. I'll clean the house real quick while you make us some breakfast? Then we can go and visit your Mom."

Ash sighed deeply as he stood up too,"I'll go brush and then start cooking. You clean up too."

"Okay."

As Ash turned to leave, a thought crossed his mind,"You know where the bathroom is right?"

Aren glared at him this time,"It's my home too you punk. I know where things are!"

Ash chuckled as he retorted,"I was just checking your memory."

As soon as he reached upstairs, he unplugged his phone from the charger and unlocked it. Turning the net on, he got up and went to the bathroom to get his toothbrush.

.

* * *

Dawn couldn't believe herself. It was just seven in the morning and she was up. She got up early sometimes but never this early during Sundays. 'Well I had been sleeping for more than 10 hours. I fell asleep as soon as I had my dinner.'

Turning her phone on, she saw a message notification from their group.

 **Leaf** : Ash? Ash? What the hell man! I had been calling you non-stop since yesterday but your phone was unavailable!

 **Drew** : What happened?

 **Leaf** : You didn't hear?

 **Drew** : about what?

 **Leaf** : Aunty Delia was admitted in the hospital! I was trying to reach his phone since last evening but with no luck!

 **Drew** : Oh my god! Is she okay?

 **Leaf** : I don't know! If he doesn't reply or call back, I'm barging into his house!

This chain of messages woke Dawn up instantly. Ash hadn't sent anything in reply so most probably he wasn't active. Moreover he mustn't have seen all those text messages.

A small smile formed on her face as she realised that they were genuinely worried about him. Trying to ease the tension, Dawn quickly typed up: _Delia_ _is_ _fine_. _She_ _was_ _just_ _and_ _overworked_. _If_ _everything_ _is_ _alright_ , _she_ _can_ _come_ _back_ _home_ _today_.

 _ **Leaf**_ : That's nice! Oh God! I was so worried!

 **Drew** : That's good! But... Not to be rude, how did you know?

A small blush formed on Dawn's face as she realised that she had spent the whole evening with Ash. What started as a small cafe outing turned out to be a hospital trip.

 **Dawn** : Actually I was with him when he got the news.

Before Dawn could type anything further, she saw Ash typing.

 **Ash** : Mom is better. Dad came back home. We are going to the hospital after breakfast. And sorry Leaf, I just turned my phone on and saw all those missed call alerts.

 **Leaf** : That's good to hear though. Tell us once Aunty is back.

 **Drew** : Are you okay Dude?

 **Ash** : Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I gotta go and get ready. Talk to you guys later!

Dawn felt relief coming over her on hearing that his Dad was back. Atleast now he had someone to depend on, someone matured and reliable. She about about to turn her phone off when she received a message from Ash in private chat. "Hey Dawn! I am sorry I forgot to tell you after I was back home last night! I was so tired and exhausted that I just had a little food and went back to sleep! I am sorry."

Dawn quickly typed up,"Its fine stupid. Well, I was worried but I knew you would be okay so its fine. However, don't forget to tell me when Delia is back home, okay?"

"Okay."

Putting her phone down, Dawn got up. She just couldn't stop smiling and feeling relaxed. 'He didn't forget! He was just tired!'

He had his Dad now. And she knew he was going to be fine. But a sinking feeling began creeping in her heart as she thought about the outcome if their conditions were reversed. What if it was her own mother on that hospital bed instead of Ash's? What was she going to do then?

Call her dad? She knew where he lived but she knew she would never go back to that Man who couldn't keep his promise of taking care of her mother. 'I will never ever beg him for help,' She bitterly whispered while clutching her bedsheets,'Even if I stand alone, I'll never go back to him.'

'Mom is all I need and all I have,' Dawn mumbled, feeling herself tear up,'I can't lose her.. never..'

.

* * *

When Ash came downstairs after cleaning himself up, he saw his father, now in presentable state, in the kitchen. He was looking for something in the cabinet and Ash could not help but stand there amused on watching his panicked state.

"What are you looking for?" The younger boy asked, taking his father by surprise.

"Hmm," Aren was startled and totally embarrassed,"I was looking for tea leaves and.."

"Its on that cabinet," Ash pointed to the one next to the cabinet Aren was rummaging through,"You could have just called me for help."

Aren sighed deeply,"I was just trying to make you a cup of tea since Delia said you loved it."

"You don't like tea, do you?" Ash went inside and pulled out the packet of tealeaves and coffee. He then opened the fridge to get the milk carton out and placed it on the counter.

"I was hoping to have tea with you.." Aren spoke again, turning the stove on to warm the milk.

"We can chat while having coffee too. I mean I still want to have that cup of tea and you can have coffee."

Aren nodded, a little embarrassed as he began preparing tea and Ash added,"I'll go clean Mom's room. Is that okay?"

"Sure "

As soon as Ash was out, Aren let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Why was it so hard to speak to his own son? 'I missed so much of his life, his teenage years, his middle school graduation.. He must be angry at me.' These thought kept clouding his mind and he kept wondering how he was going to make it up to his son.

Back in Delia's room, Ash quickly dusted the bed and placed back the things where they belonged. Since his Mom wasn't home last night, it wasn't that messy and Ash sighed as he sat down on his bed. Talking to his Dad was hard yet fun at the same time. He wanted to chat with him about so many things but the words would just not come out. He really hated that things were this awkward.

'He is my Dad!' Ash slapped his cheeks to get ideas,'It shouldn't be this hard!'

Before he could pester himself anymore, he heard Aren call out his name from the kitchen.

Aren was sitting on the sofa with his cup of coffee and the cup of tea placed on the table. Ash sat down and picked up his cup. The silence was overwhelming and both of them were hoping for the other to speak up something.

"Ah, Ash, how are things going at school?" Aren attempted to start the conversation and Ash was glad that he wasn't the one to break that awkward silence.

"Things are going good."

"And the weather is nice, isn't it?"

"Yes," Ash mentally facepalmed. Was this going to be the end of the conversation?

'Atleast he started the conversation.. I must keep this going,' Ash quickly thought of something to ask and blurted,"How long can you stay?"

"As long as Delia doesn't throw me out," Aren joked with a slight chuckle. Ash laughed a little too and replied,"I can see that happening, to be honest."

"Ash, I was.. I mean," Aren hesitated and put down his cup,"I mean I was so pissed at myself and helpless when you called yesterday. I am sorry I couldn't arrive sooner."

"It's fine though. Since Mom is okay, I am not that pissed," Ash replied.

"I know you have many questions burning in the back of your mind but let me make it clear, I love you and your Mom more than anything else okay. Please don't forget that."

"Then maybe, you should stay and prove it," Ash said without thinking. After realising what he had done, he quickly looked up to see the hurt expression on his father's face and quickly apologized,"I am sorry! I didn't think before I spoke that and.."

"Its fine. Its true though. I hardly did anything to make you believe that you all matter.." Aren inhaled deeply,"So, before I tell your Mom, let me tell you, I am going to apply for jobs in this area. As soon as I get offer in anyone, no matter how small the pay, I'll shift here. Promise."

Ash just couldn't believe his ears. Was this all the truth? His heart was about to explode in happiness but he still couldn't believe it. What if it all turns into an alibi again? All his excitement would turn to dust. Again.

"Don't promise anything Dad," Ash said, his heart getting heavy.

"Or maybe if Delia can land a job in there, we can shift to our flat! We can stay in the city too!"

"Just stop it Dad!" Ash slammed his fists on the table,"You can't barge in and decide things for yourself. Mom and I are humans! We have our own will and preferences! You can't just barge in and decide what life we are going to lead next!"

"Ash! I..."

"See, I know I should not raise my voice or talk back to you like this but I am not leaving this place unless Mom tells me to or I graduate. Moreover, Mom is happy with her job. You can't just force her to leave to suit your expenses. If you want to prove you're sorry, do it on your own. Leave Mom alone!"

"Hey kiddo! I was just talking about various probabilities!"

"No matter what you say, I will only hear excuses. If you really have something to prove, do it rather than saying it. Words are shallow and hollow Dad. Prove what you have in mind with your actions. Otherwise, don't bother."

Aren sighed deeply as he sank further in his seat. Did his son really hated him this much? "I.. See I am not dictating your life or Delia's life or anything. Once Delia is back from hospital, we should sit down and discuss about this okay. I swear I won't force your Mom to do anything which she doesn't want to."

"That's better," Ash said, getting up,"I'll get the car keys. We can leave now, can't we?"

"Yeah. I'll go open the garage," Aren got up and headed straight to the door. Ash watched as his father left and he went to his parents room to get the key. His hands were shaking slightly after the heated conversation and a million thoughts were running through his head. What if his Mom agreed? Would he have to leave? He clenched the keys tightly as his heart hurt on thinking about the possibilities. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave his hometown.

Coming back to his senses, he realised that his father must had been waiting for him. He quickly ran out while locking the doors on his way out.

.

* * *

Dawn walked through the halls of her house, watching intensely as everyone was busy with their work. The floor looked spotless while the gardener was busy changing all the dead flowers with fresh, new ones. The whole house was smelling of roses and Dawn couldn't help but feel a little refreshed.

"I can go wake Mom up," Dawn murmured to herself as she started walking towards her mother's room. She still remembered how her mother used to wake her up in the morning to make sure Dawn was ready in time for school. How she made sure Dawn had her breakfast before leaving.

Dawn wondered what it would have become if her Dad was the one in charge of her. Would she have been happy? Or would she miss her Mom? 'I miss Dad,' her heart clenched on recalling the memories,' But no.. I don't want to see his face ever again.'

She was about to peep inside when she heard her mother's voice from other side of the door. 'I guess she is already up,' Dawn sighed and pushed the door open. Johanna, who was busy on her phone, turned while conversing on the phone. Seeing the young blunette, Johanna mouthed an inaudible,'Good morning' to which Dawn did the same.

Dawn quietly sat down beside her mother, admiring how her mother was working so hard in the morning. The warm sunrays seeping through the curtains were giving the room a golden glow and Dawn wondered if she would be the one doing this kind of jobs one day in the future.

Johanna was done with her call and turned to Dawn,"Someone's up too early."

Dawn giggled slightly,"I have these moments sometimes. So what were you, working on?"

Johanna started collecting all the scattered documents on her bed. Seeing that, Dawn began collecting the pages too, trying to help her mother.

"The new model. Its almost done so we were discussing some final touchups."

"You sure work hard. Why don't you take a break sometimes?" Dawn wondered while Johanna shoved the files in her drawer. Johanna eyed her girl curiously with a small smirk on her face,"You're worrying about me, aren't you?"

Dawn felt a little embarrassed,"So what's wrong in that? You're my Mom and of course I worry about you."

"Someone is being so sensitive today!" Johanna pulled Dawn's cheek, making the younger girl wven more embarrassed. "Say Dawn, you don't regret coming to this school right?"

"Of course not!" Dawn said a little to excitedly,"I got in trouble the first day but some miracle saved me! I never felt at so much peace before Mom!"

Johanna smiled as she massaged Dawn's head as she was now lying on her Mom's lap. As a mother, she was extremely proud that her daughter had made friends again even after going through some bad experiences. What made her even more prouder was her friends circle.

''Remember how indifferent you were on your first day of this school," Johanna chuckled a little,"Now you look excited whenever you head for school.."

"Well, my previous school did leave a sour taste on my tongue. This school is exceptionally lucky to me! I want to experience all these, all the fun which I missed out in previous schools!"

Johanna caressed her daughter's face. It pained her to even think that her daughter had to go through that because of her fault. Her failed relationship effected her daughter and she could never forgive herself for it.

"Mom?" Dawn suddenly started, breaking Johanna out of her thoughts,"Why are you making that sad face?"

Johanna shook her head slightly,"Just reminiscing about the past.."

"That reminds me! You knew Aunty Delia since your college days huh?"

Johanna was amazed by the sudden change in topic,"Yup."

"Was she your good friend?"

"Sort of. We weren't the best of friends but we were on speaking terms."

"How was she back then?"

"Why are you so curious about her?"

Dawn shrugged a little,"I am a little curious.. I just am.."

"Well she wasn't that chirpy or bubbly type. She gave an aura of matured, self-absorbed girl who was good at everything. That's why we didn't talk at first. But after getting to know her, I found out that she wasn't as rude as people portrayed her to be. She was so kind and gentle and always helped others but knew when to stop. And moreover, she had a sharp tongue so nobody could say anything insulting to her and leave without a little payback."

"Wow," Dawn was truly amazed,"She seems such a sweet and docile lady now. I couldn't even imagine her being that fierce!"

Johanna laughed,"I get where you are coming from! But being a little self aware is important. I admired that in her a lot. She could speak for herself, and wasn't oppressed by any situation!"

"No wonder Ash got a headstrong personality. I guess it runs in the family!" Dawn added with a laugh,"He always finds a way to help others you know."

Johanna couldn't help but smile on seeing the bright radiant smile on Dawn's face. "Hey little buddy, we should get up and have breakfast! Sunday isn't going to last all day!"

.

* * *

The car ride was exceptionally quiet and as soon as the car was in the parking lot, Ash felt a wave of relief washing over him. Atleast now he didn't have to stress himself about starting a conversation. Aren quickly parked the vehicle and they headed for Delia's chamber.

Delia, who was still resting was surprised on seeing Ash walk in with a big smile on his face.

"My boy looks good!" Delia smiled and beckoned him to come closer. Ash sat down beside her, on the bed and pressed her knuckles. "How are you feeling Mom?"

"I feel refreshed!" Delia grinned widely,"All I did was sleep and sleep and sleep! I guess I really needed that rest!"

"You better keep resting this whole week!" Aren said, walking in with his hands in his pockets. Once he saw the surprised look on Delia's face, a small smile crept on his face. He watched as her expression went from shock to happiness and he couldn't help but say,"I missed you."

"Aren!" Delia exclaimed happily and Ash wondered if he had ever seen his mother in such high spirits before. She looked so happy and blessed at this moment that for a second Ash forgot to breathe. Seeing his mother happy was filling his heart with so much warmth and happiness that he couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh my god!" Delia wanted to get up but Aren quickly went beside her and sat down on her bed, opposite to where Ash was sitting. He held another hand of hers which was connected to the IV drops.

"Not the kind of reunion I had in mind," Aren joked light-heartedly which made Delia laugh a little too,"Well, welcome home Aren. Although it's not home, we are at hospital but I... I just wanted to be at home to say welcome home when you came back. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Can you two please acknowledge my presence," Ash said, embarrassed on seeing his parents flirt like that,"You two sound like teenagers!"

"Well, you'll know once you have someone to return to," Delia teased her son and Ash's face heated up instantly. The first thing that crossed his mind was Dawn saying Welcome Home to him. His face heated up even further,'What am I even imagining!' But this thought was there in the back of his mind and he couldn't deny it. 'I wonder if we will have a future together?' This thought silently crept in his mind and he wondered what the future was going to bless or curse him with.

"I will go do all the paperwork and then we can head home," Aren got up,"Ash, pack the things so we can leave as fast as we can!"

Ash nodded and got up. As soon as his father left, Ash began packing the medicines in the bag and asked,"Do you need help to go to the bathroom? I brought you a change of clothes you can change into."

"Thanks kid," Delia got up,"But I'm fine. I can go on my own. You can pack my things."

Ash was shoving everything in the bag, not realising that he had a smile plastered on his face. 'I should tell Dawn that I am at the hospital though, she was worried sick last day.'

He opened his phone and saw a new whatsapp message from Leaf. " _I know Delia is sick and this isn't the right time to say this, but, you're my bestfriend and I have to tell you before telling anyone else. Gary and I started dating! Gosh Ash! I am so happy! But I really am sorry that I couldn't be there when you were in crisis. I am so sorry Ash!"_

Reading that text brought a smile on his face. They had just started dating last evening and he knew that Leaf was dying to tell him this. What made him even happier was that he was the first to know about this. 'I feel bad for eavesdropping though,' he thought,'But I am so happy for her!'

Seeing him smiling while looking at the phone, Delia asked,"Is it a text from Dawn?"

Surprised by his mother's sudden appearance and the mentioning of Dawn's name, his face turned bright red,"It's Leaf! Gosh! What made you think it was Dawn?"

Delia shrugged,"You were smiling by yourself so I thought.."

Ash was saved from further embarrassment as his father just walked in with the nurse, declaring that all the paperwork was done and they could head home. Ash picked up his mother's bag and watched as Aren placed a hand around Delia's waist for support. Hoping to tease them, he whispered,"Carry her bridal style Dad!"

Delia looked away, hiding her face while Aren, who was a little red, said,"Don't provoke me kid! I can carry her bridal style! I'm strong!"

"Heh?" Ash hummed, almost in a judging tone as if not believing his father.

"You punk, wait and watch!" Aren was about to bend to pick Delia up when she, totally red, whispered,"Stop it! He is a high-schooler and you are in your forties! You're not a teenager so stop! God! This is so embarrassing!"

Ash didn't say it aloud but after a long time, he felt like he was actually in bliss.

.

* * *

 **So this is a wrap. Well there wasn't that much of Ash-Dawn interaction but this chapter needed to be done. Atleast I think so! Anyways, i knew I said i would upload sooner but I did it again, taking two months to update! *sigh* I am hopeless.. the funny thing is, I wanted to do a prank on you guys with the update since its April fool's tomorrow but I couldn't think of a single, decent joke. Sigh. Lord save me! XD**

 **But I've a good news! I am getting a break from College in May for summer vacation and hopefully, updates will be frequent that time! Also, I started a new pearlshipping story (yep, another one) so be sure to check that out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Old Friends, New Feelings

Leaf was staring intensely at her phone, a small blush forming at the tip of her nose. She slowly put that phone down and her smile kept getting bigger and bigger and she couldn't hold it any longer and yelled,"YES!" at the top of her lungs.

Hearing her daughter shout, her mother quickly ran up to her room, asking,"What the hell happened?!"

Coming back to her senses, Leaf let out an apologetic smile. She almost forgot she was back home and what she was doing before Gary called her. "I got excited umm...for...umm..."

Mrs Green passed her a look,"So Ash or Gary?"

Leaf blinked twice,"What?"

"I mean I know you were on the phone and.."

"Were you eavesdropping?" Leaf felt even more embarrassed. Her cheeks turned slightly red as she averted her eyes away from her mother, who was staring at her with an amused smile.

"No brat!" Mrs Green rolled her eyes playfully,"I just heard you talking to someone and then you yelled all of a sudden so I guess someone either asked you out or someone you asked out said yes."

Leaf couldn't believe her mother. "And that's the only two options you have for me and you think its either Gary or Ash?"

"Is it someone else?" Mrs Green wiggled her eyebrows making Leaf even more embarrassed.

Leaf looked away shyly, playing with her fingers,"Nope."

"So which one is it?"

"Actually Ash.."

Leaf's mother eyes lit up on hearing that name,"That boy is a gem and I'm so happy he is the one taking care of you! Gary is handsome too but he looks like a Heartbreaker and although I think he likes you, honestly I can't understand that boy very well so I have a hard time comprehending him and .."

Leaf stopped her mother before she could say anything else,"Let me finish! Ash and I aren't close like that! I am going out with Gary!"

Leaf's mother tilted her head, staring at her daughter with a little embarrassed smirk,"And as I was saying, Gary is nice too and I'm so happy he is taking care of you..."

"Gosh Mom!" Leaf giggled as she shook her head slightly,"You are just so .. Ahh. Anyway, I was saying that Ash's mother had fainted yesterday and she just came back home. Ash's father is back home too."

Mrs Green clicked her tongue,"So you were trying to avert the topic. Well, since Aren is back home then I guess Delia is more than okay. And tomorrow is school day again so while you're at school I'm going to pay her a visit."

"We can go together you know," Leaf said, wondering if her mother was really that annoyed with her dating Gary. She didn't have a problem when they were friends so was there really anything that she disliked about Gary? The more Leaf thought about it, the more confused she got.

Mrs Green, who was about to leave, saw her daughter's troubled face and pulled her nose, making Leaf snap back to reality.

"W-what are you doing Mom!"

"What is troubling you?"

"I.. I was just wondering if you disliked Gary as a boyfriend or something.."

Mrs Green shrugged, trying to think of words,"Its not specifically that I hate him or dislike him. I've known him since you two were kindergarteners and somehow, I get the feeling that he is very insecure and umm, you know, things like that?"

"Insecured? Gary?" Leaf had a hard time processing it. The self-absorbed and narcissistic Gary was insecured? Maybe her Mom made a mistake in seeing Gary's true nature. If anything, it was she, herself who was feeling insecured about the whole situation.

"He.. He might be loudmouthed and a showoff but I don't think he is insecured Mom," Leaf said, trying to reassure her mother,"He is a strong and dependable character and I love him for whatever he is. His flaws and tenderness are just two parts of the same coin."

"Well, i just said whatever I thought was correct and hopefully I'm wrong too. Because Leaf," Mrs Green kissed her daughter's forehead,"I don't want to see you suffer in name of love."

* * *

.Dawn wondered if weekends were really that long. She missed school. She missed spending time with Lyra during breaks. She missed the sound of the bell ringing. She missed.. She missed being with that annoying partner of hers.

She knew that Ash was busy spending time with his family and didn't get time to contact her for the whole Sunday but it was seriously pressing her buttons. 'Seriously! Are Sunday's that boring?' she wondered as she packed her bag, getting ready for school. She was glad Sunday was over.

Putting her school uniform on, she stared at the mirror, wondering what was happening to her. She agreed that something had changed after coming to this school. She made friends, she made enemies even. She was really enjoying her school life. But recently, her heart would just start beating uncontrollably occasionally.

Like when she heard Gary propose to Leaf on the roof top. Wasn't it wonderful that the two of them found mutual love?

Or like when she sees May and Drew just being comfortable with each other. They don't talk too much infront of others but just one look at them and Dawn could say that the two had incredible understanding between them.

'Am I..' Dawn slightly whispered to herself, staring at herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked lifeless and pathetic and she took a deep breath and began putting her hair in a ponytail. 'I don't understand these feelings! I don't know what I'm feeling! I don't.. I don't know...'

She wondered how May and Drew reached that level of understanding. Did they never fight like others or did they said everything that was on their mind? Is it possible to be totally compatible with someone?

.

* * *

 **At school**

Ash put his bag down on his desk and sat down. 'I shared the car ride with Leaf and Gary but that bastard hasn't even told me about him proposing to Leaf yet!' The more Ash thought about it, the more pissed he was getting. Yeah, Leaf told him about her and Gary but Gary was his best friend too and he was expecting him to speak up too.

Feeling a small tap on his shoulder, he looked back to see Gary stating at him with calculating, shrewd eyes. Ash had never seen that look on Gary's face and honestly, he never wants to see this look again.

"What happened? Why are you looking.. Glaring at me like that?"

Gary opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Then after a while, spoke,"What we discussed on your birthday, do you recall any of it?"

Ash blinked,"My birthday?" Was it about Drew playing prank on him or was it about him confessing his feelings for Dawn infront of them?

"Umm about Dawn?" He shyly asked Gary who nodded. "I remember. What about it?"

"Have your feelings wavered? Or do you still have a crush on her?" Gary asked, leaning more towards Ash as he whispered slowly.

"My feelings haven't wavered! But why are you asking?"

"Did you ever have a crush on May or Leaf? Or any other girl for that matter?"

Ash felt his cheeks getting red. What had gotten into him? "Look Gary! I had my share of crushes but they are my best friends and I admire and like them as friends but nothing more than that!"

"What share of crushes?" Dawn asked, putting her bag down. Ash's face lost all its colour, as if he had seen a ghost. Seriously? Why does she always walk in when he says something embarrassing!

Dawn sat down, her eyes flickering between Gary, who was almost amused at the turn of events and Ash who was trying his best to not meet her eyes. She heard what they were talking about, atleast from when Gary asked if Ash had crush on anyone. Honestly, she was itching to know the answer too.

'What am I supposed to say!' Ash kept searching for things to make himself feel less embarrassed but couldn't come up with anything. Why does brain fail to co-operate at crucial tines?

"Come on!" Dawn nudged Ash,"I am the only one who don't know anything about your past. You all know each other well and even grew up together. I want to know about you too!"

Ash felt as if she had stabbed him in his heart with her cute, little rant. But Gary had to destroy his little fantasy and asked,"So you just wanna know about Ash? What about us? Leaf and May will be hurt you know."

Dawn rolled her eyes,"I meant all of you. I want to know about all of you."

Gary grinned,"Oh. I thought Ash was special so you were curious about just him."

"Heh?" Dawn rolled her eyes again and turned on her seat, facing away from them,"Seriously! What gave you that stupid idea?"

The small, little happiness that had started blooming inside Ash instantly died out. She was just curious about everyone's past since she hadn't been them ay that time. She was thinking about everyone, not just him. 'Seriously, I make up scenarios in my head and then get happy about every little thing she does and when it doesn't suit my imagination, I get depressed. Its like I like hurting myself.'

Dawn, who was staring outside the window, tried her best to hide her embarrassed face. How can she, of all people, talk like that! It was not like her! Moreover she completely forgot Gary was there too! 'Gosh! I am so curious about what Ash was about to say and then I went ahead and said that! What is wrong with me!'

She was wondering if she should say something but the teacher walked in and she thanked God for saving her from another embarrassment. Atleast now she could act like nothing happened. Ash pulled out his book but his mind wasn't cooperating. Did Dawn hear about his crush on her? She didn't right? Otherwise she would have asked if him if that was true. Or was she ignoring it to make things less awkward? Ash gripped his hair, trying to calm his urge to shout out. Stupid Gary! Stupid him for blurting things out without taking the surroundings under consideration.

'So should I address this to Dawn directly?' He wondered,'Asking her directly would be better!' Afterall she might start ignoring him if she heard that. But she wouldn't ignore him right! Afterall she was a close friend and no matter what they would always stay friends right? The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he started to get. Seriously! Why was it so hard to convey his thoughts?

Dawn felt herself stealing glances between lectures to see Ash scribbling something on his notebook, his eyes glued to the paper. She sighed internally and looked up to see the teacher writing something on the blackboard. There he was, unfazed by everything around him and there she was, her mind a battlefield after hearing about something trivial. 'When did I become so conscious of Ash?'

* * *

.

* * *

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Dawn got up and tapped Ash on his shoulder, getting his attention. "I got a text from Leaf last night," Dawn started, whispering so only Ash would hear,"She told me about her and Gary.."

Ash's eyes lit up too,"Me too! Although I was in the hospital when I heard that."

"That reminds me," Dawn sat down on her seat again, watching as Gary got up to leave,"How's Delia?"

"Doing great! I never saw my mother smile like that before. It must be because Dad is here!"

Seeing Ash talk so excitedly about his father, Dawn felt a slight tinge in her heart. It had always been like this. He would get so excited talking about his Dad and she would always be left wondering how it feels like to go home to a family. A complete family.

"That's great!" Dawn forced a smile. She was happy for him, she really was but deep down, she felt so miserable. She had already decided that she wouldn't let her past affect her anymore but everytime her resolve breaks like a house of cards.

"But gosh! You wouldn't believe what he said yesterday!" Ash spoke, his face showing a little annoyance.

"What happened?"

"He said that we should move to the city with him so he could take care of Mom better! I mean what? That sounds ao stupid!"

Dawn felt as if her whole world had come to a halt. Ash? Moving away? "Wh-what did you say? Are you moving aw-away?" Her heart was twisting badly and her breathe got caught up in her throat. She didn't want to know the answer.

"I am not moving away! Atleast I don't want to!"

A wave of relief washed over her whole body. But the bugging thought was back again,"And what if your Mom decides to move?"

Ash stopped and wondered. It wasn't that he hadn't thought of that possibility but hearing it coming out from someone else's mouth made it sound much more ...real.

"Then maybe I have to move," he said with a heavy heart,"But I am not going to think about that! Afterall Mom works here, with your mom and loves her job!"

Dawn bit her lip, trying to comprehend what the hell was happening. "Actually, Mom has a side branch in Celadon City too and if Delia wants, Mom can relocate her there. It just depends on whether your mom asks my Mom or not."

For the first time in her whole life, Dawn understood how awful life was. He was one of the best things that happened to her ever since she moved here and now there was a possibility that he would move away. Her heart was hurting. She wanted to get up, scream and cry. She wanted him to stay. But she knew she couldn't make him stay. If his parents move to somewhere else, he would have to move too.

On hearing what Dawn said, Ash's heart sank too. What if he really has to go to the cities? "I had no idea," Ash spoke loud enough for Dawn to hear,"I.. I..."

"But moving to cities will be good you know," Dawn spoke up, breaking the awkward and depressed silence,"I mean there are better schools, better opportunities for colleges, developed infrastructure, and most importantly, you'll be with your whole family!"

Ash looked up on hearing those words, realizing that what she was saying was correct. One time or the other, he would have to leave the lap of Pallet Town.

"You lived in the cities before, didn't you?"

Dawn nodded,"I have lived in Celadon, Saffron as well as Fuschia. Although its crowded there, people just rush to cities."

Ash nodded. He couldn't help but agree that moving to cities would be good for his mother as well as his personal life but.. But he just couldn't make up his heart. Even though Dawn was trying to support him in this decision, he couldn't just brush off that sad look on her face.

"Why are we even discussing this!" Ash gave up,"Its not yet decided if we are going to the city! Moreover, I.. I don't wanna go! I love it here."

"I also.. don't want you to leave," Dawn whispered slowly. Ash couldn't grasp her words clearly and asked,"Couldn't hear you. What?"

Dawn looked away, her face on fire,"NOTHING!"

Ash tilted his head, not believing her,"You did say something! Come on!"

Dawn got up and stormed out of the classroom, not even turning back to look at Ash. Her face was burning, her heart was thumping wildly, her mind was a mess! Why was the news of Ash probably going to move away making her chest feel so constricted?

'I don't want him to go! He is my...my..' Dawn paused in her steps,'He is my what? I.. He is a bery close friend yes! He is one of my closest friends! Yes! He is...he is my best friend and that's probably why I don't want him to go! Nobody would like to lose their best friend! I don't want to lose my best friend!'

* * *

.

* * *

Leaf was waiting on the terrace for Gary with a small lunchbox in hand and a big smile plastered on her face. The autumn breeze felt refreshing on her face, the smell of freshly bloomed flowers filled the air with a sweet aroma and Leaf sighed happily. It had been a long time since she felt this happy.

Her smile grew wider as she saw Gary entering and she muttered,"Hey."

Gary smiled too,"Hey."

He sat down beside her and poked her knee, signalling her to sit down too. Leaf sat down slowly, her eyes refusing to look up at him. Was it always this difficult to be with him? She had been alone with him before but right now, it was like she hadn't met him before. Like they weren't friends anymore.

"Relax yourself Leafy," Gary grinned,"I might be your boyfriend now but I'm still your bestfriend."

Leaf let out an awkward chuckle,"You could see the nervousness,hmm?"

"Why wouldn't I? I am nervous too. I had been telling myself to calm down ever since I left the classroom."

Leaf looked up and saw that he was blushing too. And that cute sight of him calmed her down. She wasn't alone in this relationship. Whatever she was feeling, he was feeling them too. Mustering up her courage, she placed her hand on top of his, taking him by surprise.

"You know," Leaf began, looking extremely embarrassed,"I always wondered how it would feel like to progress from being friends to lovers. Will everything be the same or will we change? But now that we are together, all my worries seem worthless because all I care about is you."

Gary looked away, but Leaf could feel he was nervous too as his grip on her hands tightened. His ears were turning red.

"I never thought that you felt the same about me," Gary finally spoke,"I mean, all I ever did was make you cry, say hurtful things to you, doubt myself, flirt with others and.. God! I am such an asshole."

"Yes. Yes you're."

"Heh!" Gary poked her nose,"You should be saying that its all in the past and we are starting brand new. Not agreeing with me."

"You really are an asshole so I am not denying that. You're dense too."

"Me? Dense?"

"Yup!" Leaf giggled,"It took Dawn just a day to figure out I liked you. You never understood."

"I just didn't want to get my hopes up," Gary grumbled.

"Hahaha," Leaf couldn't hold it in,"I don't know why we are nervous. We were friends since we were in kindergarten and nothing's changed between us."

Gary pulled her closer, taking her by surprise. Her eyes widened as his breath was so close, almost as if he was going to kiss her. Her face heated up and yet she couldn't pull away. Those big brown eyes were staring into her and Leaf felt like he could see through her, as if he could see her soul. Her heart wouldn't stop beating like a drum.

"I don't want to hear that we are the same as before," Gary spoke, his voice making shivers go down Leaf's spine. Was he always this manly and was his voice always that deep?

"You are my girlfriend now, not just my bestfriend. I couldn't act protective or obsessive before but now there's nothing holding me back so you better get ready."

Leaf nodded slightly, her face getting even more redder. Her mother's words echoed in her head and she couldn't help but ask,"Gary.. Are you insecure?"

Gary instantly released her, as if a jolt of lightening had struck him. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Leaf fumbled with her fingers,"Nah.. I mean sometimes I get the vibe that you don't fully trust me and.."

Gary placed his hand over her mouth, looking kind of irritated,"I trust you. But its just that.."

"If you don't want to speak about that, its fine. We can discuss this later."

"Postponing talks would make it harder to talk later."

"But if its you, its fine. No matter how hard things get, I'll be there."

Gary pulled her into a hug, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. He sniffed her slightly, taking in her scent. He always liked her scent, it was warm and sweet.

"I.. I know that you never liked my previous girlfriends and honestly, I don't know why I even went out with them. I never felt comfortable with them and would always break up within a month or so. No matter what I did, they would always leave me behind and I never knew what I was doing wrong. They just left. When I realized I liked you, all I ever saw was you smiling when you were with Ash. I got the feeling that you two would again leave me behind and I'll be alone all over again. I know it's stupid and I shouldn't feel so insecured but.."

Leaf broke the hug and cupped his cheeks, resting her forehead on his. "Its fine if you feel insecured. I promise to try my best to make you feel secured. I promise that we will never leave a fight unresolved. I don't want to leave you Gary. I have loved you for years and I don't want to lose you no matter how hard the situation gets."

Gary wrapped his arms around her tighter, if that was even possible. He didn't realise how much time had passed until they heard the bell ring and they abruptly broke the hug. "We didn't even eat lunch!" Leaf exclaimed, her face red from the closeness. She didn't mind missing lunch if she was with him alone.

"So how about we have lunch now?"

Leaf stared at him with a teasing smile,"We have to skip class then."

"Class or lunch? Time with me and nutrition or getting bored?"

Leaf passed him a serious look,"We should not be skipping class."

"Come on," Gary grinned,"Its not like what they are teaching is hard. You have already completed that at home, haven't you?"

Leaf nodded,"Ahh.. Fine. I'll just text May to make up an excuse for my absence."

Leaf began typing and Gary watched as she earnestly typed something on her phone. Her eyes looked mischievous and her smile was seeping out even though she was trying her best to hide it. She was just as excited as him. Gary smiled and looked away, wondering how things would have turned out if he had been brave sooner.

Seeing Gary in a daze, Leaf poked him slightly,"Gary?"

"That reminds me," Gary came back to his senses and opened the tiffin box,"Did you tell Ash about us?"

Leaf nodded,"Hmm."

"Crap!"

"What? Why?"

"He must be waiting for me to tell him too and must be pissed that I didn't tell him."

Leaf nodded,"That's right though."

"I should have told him tomorrow. I was going to tell him today while picking him up but he came to school with his Dad and I missed my chance."

Leaf ruffled his hair,"You think way too much. He won't be angry or anything. He is your bestfriend so have a little faith in him."

"And there you go praising other men infront of me again."

"Okay Mr Baby Oak, eat up."

"Well next time omit the Mr and Oak and then I'll be good."

"You little player!" Leaf hit him slightly on realizing what he was hinting at.

"And.." Gary said between laughs,"How about we going to an amusement park or an aquarium or for a movie this Wednesday? School is closed that day and I really want to go on a date with you as soon as I can."

"All options sound good. But lets discuss about that later. We have to finish eating!"

* * *

.

* * *

As soon as the last bell rang, all the students were in a rush to go out. Gary, Ash and Dawn however were fixed to their seats, itching to say something to each other. Ash turned to Gary, as if waiting for an explanation. Dawn eyed the two and sighed.

Gary was the first to break the ice,"Umm, I.. Leaf and I started going out last week."

Dawn shrugged and Ash looked indifferent. Gary felt a vein popping up on his forehead at the lack of interest.

"You could atleast congratulate me!"

"We knew since last week," Ash spoke while getting up,"I thought that I would be the first one to know since you're my best friend. I guess I wasn't that important huh."

"What!?" Gary got up too,"I was going to tell you but then Delia fell ill and then I couldn't find the correct opportunity."

"You had the whole weekend!"

"You had bigger things to worry about."

"That didn't mean I didn't have time for you!"

Dawn got up too, feeling like a third wheel between them,"I am leaving if you two are going to behave like little kids."

"Hey!" Ash sounded displeased and caught Dawn by the shoulder, making her stop from leaving,"I deserve to know right? They are my best friends! I shouldn't have to wait to hear it from someone else! Even May knew before me!"

"Well it wasn't like I was keeping it a secret or something!" Gary blurted out too,"I was going to tell you!"

"Hey.. Stop dragging me into this me-" Dawn couldn't finish her words and got interrupted.

"You didn't even tell me you liked Leaf!" Ash shouted, taking Gary and Dawn by surprise. Ash hardly lost his temper but when he did, it meant that he was hurt deeply and couldn't hold it any longer,"You never talk about your feelings Gary! Sometimes I feel left out too! I feel useless because you never depend on me!"

Dawn placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down,"I am sure Gary meant no harm okay? We shouldn't fight about such a happy thing!"

"I.." Gary mumbled,"I wanted to tell you but I always stopped because I knew you would be pissed if I hurt Leaf. Moreover I didn't know whether you liked Leaf or not so I.."

"So you stopped communicating about that?" Ash had has enough,"Gary! I won't understand if you don't tell me. As your close friend, I deserve to know what's troubling you. And even if we liked the same girl, I would have preferred to hear it from you instead of hearing about it from someone else!"

"Hey stop!" Dawn looked genuinely worried,"See Gary, maybe you felt like you couldn't communicate with Ash or maybe you thought that your friendship will crumble but think about how Ash would have felt. He must have felt awful because you wouldn't talk about anything with him."

"You sure talk a lot about things you have no idea about," Gary grumbled.

Dawn heard that. And deep within she knew that she shouldn't have said anything but seeing her two friends fight like that made her heart ache. And maybe she was the only one who believed that she was one of them now. "Yeah," Dawn spoke up, her voice much quieter than before,"Maybe you're right. I don't know a lot about you or your condition or anything about your past. I shouldn't have said anything."

Ash wrapped his fingers around hers, shaking his head as their eyes met,"Don't listen to Gary. He is just annoyed and spoke such things. You're one of us okay. You have the right to poke your nose in our business."

Gary looked down guiltily,"Hey, don't get depressed about that! I didn't mean to hurt your sentiments."

"Whatever," Dawn picked up her bag,"I am not going to stay here and listen to something which is going to ruin my mood. Bye."

Ash stopped her again,"Wait Dawn!"

Dawn sighed,"Come on Ash. You know I have a bad temper and I didn't exactly had friends before so I don't know. Maybe my presence must be annoying to some people. I am not angry or anything, I just don't want to be here at this moment."

Dawn pulled away and walked, her steps resonating in the empty room. Ash just had enough,"What the hell Gary! She was just trying to help!"

"I don't remember asking for help!"

"You asshole! Why are you like this?"

"What?"

"Listen Gary," Ash picked up his bag,"You might have misunderstood something. I was angry because you didn't tell me you had started dating Leaf. I wasn't angry because you started dating Leaf. There's a difference between the two sentences. Unless you know what was pissing me off, I am sorry, I don't think I can talk to you till then."

* * *

.

* * *

Ash walked out grumpily, stomping heavily as he kept muttering angry words. Seriously, Gary was such a pain in the ass. Why would he go ahead and say something so insensitive? Or maybe he himself was overreacting because Gary said those things to Dawn. 'Seriously? Whenever I feel that life is getting better, I fall into another rabbit hole.'

"Seriously Ash, look where you're going," Dawn spoke up, taking Ash by surprise. He looked up to see her standing infront of him with the same, wide smile on her lips.

"I thought you left."

"I said that I didn't want to be in the classroom. So I waited for you outside."

"How did you know I would be the first to walk out?"

"Instinct," Dawn shrugged,"Or maybe I was eavesdropping."

"I am sorry for whatever Gary said. I know he didn't mean any harm but.."

"Ash," Dawn stopped him midtrack,"I know. I also know that this will be resolved very quickly because you value your friendship way too much."

"His words must have stung, huh?"

"It did," Dawn sighed,"But he was right too. It was something between you and him and I kept interfering." There was that smile again which Ash hated the most. The same, sarcastic smile which seeped out whenever she tried to hide her feelings.

"You.." Ash couldn't find the correct words to say,"See Dawn, I know that I drag you into unpleasant situations. I dragged you into the mess with Red and his girlfriend, then the case with my mother and now with Gary.."

Dawn hit him slightly, making him look at her. She shook her head,"Ash, I don't really know when to shut up. Its just that you and Gary and Leaf and everyone else just make me feel wanted that I forget that I never had friends before. Yeah the situations sometimes turn annoying and unpleasant but its fine."

Ash stopped walking, feeling his heart getting heavy after hearing those words,"I am sorry."

"Silly," Dawn grinned,"The first thing you should do tomorrow is talk to this about Gary while coming to school. Leaf would be there with you too, right?"

"I am not coming to school with him unless he realizes why I am angry."

"You're a stubborn, idiotic kid!"

"What!"

Dawn sighed again,"Umm. Maybe Gary needs to cool down too so I guess retreating isn't a bad idea either."

"Yes. Yes." Ash nodded violently.

Seeing him nodding with so much of force Dawn couldn't help but chuckle,"Seriously, you two are a bunch of high maintenance kids."

"Hey!" Ash protested,"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'll pick you up tomorrow," Dawn said, shocking him again.

"I can come to school just fine!"

"Now now, don't be so feisty," Dawn grinned, teasing him by poking his arm,"Moreover, I really want to pick you up."

"And why?" He asked, a smile creeping on his face.

"Because.." Dawn stopped. Because maybe she would never get the chance to see him again if he moves away. But she couldn't tell him that!

"Because you going with Leaf and Gary would just make you the third wheel," she said, trying to act innocent.

Ash nodded,"That's true though. But are you okay with that? I mean.."

Dawn rolled her eyes,"Your house lies in the way to school so I don't think its gonna be a problem."

Ash nodded again,"Well then, I'll be counting on you."

"Does 8.20 sound fine?"

"Yup. Just give me a call when you leave home."

"Sure."

They didn't realise that they had reached the school gate and Dawn saw her car waiting for her. Turning to Ash, she said,"Umm.. Since you and Gary are in a fight, I think you are not going in his car. So want a lift?"

"Is that okay? I mean.."

"You think way too much. Come on."

* * *

.

* * *

Leaf was waiting outside her classroom for Gary and Ash to come back. She still couldn't believe that she would now be going home with her boyfriend! And Ash of course.

Her smile widened on seeing Gary approaching her and she waved, saying,"Heya!''

Gary looked troubled and Leaf pulled her hand down, concerned,"Are you okay? What happened? Did the teacher catch you skipping or something?"

Gary shook his head and wrapped his fingers around hers,"Ash and I got into a fight."

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"I kind of said something I didn't mean to Dawn and some stupid ego problems and.."

"If you didn't mean to say those words, then I don't see how we can't fix this. All you have to do is send her a text. She is understanding," Leaf reassured him,"And for Ash, he is thinking how to fix this too. I am sure."

"I might be a horrible person Leaf," Gary tightened his grip.

"No you're not. No one thinks you're horrible okay? Stop thinking so negatively."

Gary looked up and all he saw was a pair of ocean blue eyes looking at him and only him. Those eyes were telling him that every thing was going to be okay. 'So this is what being with the one you like feels like.'

"I don't want to be like this Leaf. Its like all I ever do is angry the other person, irritate them," Gary pulled her into a hug,"I don't want to be this type of person Leaf."

"Then let's change," Leaf wrapped her arms around him,"Change is good. Changing for better is wonderful. So let's take one step at a time. Lets start with fixing the fight between you and Dawn."

"So how are we going to do that?"

Leaf grinned,"Oh don't you worry. I know just what to do."

.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Okay, I have to apologise for updating so late! I had been planning this for months and with every passing day, it became harder for me to write. Anyway, I'm almost done with my exams. Have another on 25th of this month so there's ample time to prepare for that.**

 **Anyone following the world cup? I was so bummed when our Team lost in the semifinals and I never knew cricket had such a big influence on my life like that. I used to watch cricket since I was in kindergarten and though I had no idea what was going on, I loved watching it. 15 years later, me, my brother and my father shout like little kids whenever a wicket is taken or a boundary is hit.**

 **I got sidetracked again. Anyway, I would love it if you all check out the new pearlshipping story I started writing. Its a parody of Aladdin and the I have been itching to start writing that too but honestly there's not enough hours in a day.**

 **Haha, I don't think I've told you what happened at college in the past month. Our teachers told us that they were going to take test of two subjects and were going to evaluate us on that. The remaining two subject's exams would be held the next week. When we went for the test, they began asking questions from all the four subjects. Gosh! We weren't prepared and they insulted us like crazy. I was never too hung up about marks and all but man those insults hit me hard. They disrespected all our hardwork, all our sleepless nights devoted for studies, the anxieties, the nervousness, everything. I honestly hope no one gets teachers like them. It's not like they are bad at their work but instead of building up our morale, they hurt our self-confidence and made us feel like we were worthless. I had been through hard shits before but those words made me feel like I didn't matter and that I wouldn't amount to anything. So let me tell you all, YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS! YOU MATTER! YOU ARE IMPORTANT! So DON'T GIVE UP!**

 **Ahh, that's enough of my temper tantrums. Hopefully there'll be new chapter next month.. See you guys soon. Oh someone asked me, when is Misty coming. Don't worry my darlings, the answer is soooooooooooooon!**

 **~ DarkestLightOfHope**


End file.
